Criminal origins
by welly1309
Summary: Someone somewhere has it in for everyone's favourite hedgehog and for once it's not Asuka. With Assassin's heading his way and even the angel's behaving strangely, it may be up to master criminal Raymond Reddington to save Shinji and perhaps teach the boy how to live. However, can Shinji be saved from himself? Eventual Shinji OOC
1. Chapter 1: Back in the game

**01**

 **Back in the game**

"There was a woman I loved. She was my life, my heart. And she died."

/

* * *

The sun hung lazily in the sky, above the fortress city of Tokyo three which was enjoying a moment of relative calm. For once no giant alien menace waited to attack, yet despite this the air hung heavy with a sense of threat, a threat that a very sleepy Shinji Ikari was quite oblivious to. He sat at his desk in his class at his school and strove valiantly to try to stay awake. It was not the heat that caused his drowsiness, for the school was well equipped with air conditioning. It was not a lack of sleep on his part either, since despite the occasional nightmare he had slept soundly the night prior. Rather it was the singular droning sound coming from his teacher Mr Tokinawa, the man had a voice that could put an insomniac into a coma. The elderly man sat newspaper raised up as he spoke, and as he droned the class slowly descended into sleep. Fourteen-year-old Shinji was despite most people's assertions, a fairly intelligent person. His low grades were more a result of apathy on his part, a strong belief that nobody would care, one way or the other. Nobody would care if he passed or failed, and nobody would care if he were run over and killed. It would be a fairly safe bet to assume, that the young man had a few issues. Then again, if your mother had died and your father then immediately abandoned you, wouldn't you?

So, Shinji had exceptionally low self-esteem, he had been psychologically examined by Nerv's medical staff, and the subsequent report had been conveniently "misplaced". Shinji was a part of a secretive military organisation, one that required only one thing from him, to pilot a giant mechanoid. For as long as he piloted nobody really cared, no one cared if he suffered in silence, this was something he had convinced himself of. Piloting the biomechanoid Evangelion unit one was his job, all be it an unpaid one. The UN was disapproving as it was regarding child soldiers, if they knew the Eva pilots were not paid? Well let's just say one commander Gendo Ikari would be facing jail time. Fortunately for Nerv, the pilots were oblivious to this deficit. Shinji would sally forth each time an alert sounded, his armoured purple titan clashing in spectacular battles. Battles that almost inevitably ended with him hospitalised, Shinji didn't question this since he was mostly a glutton for punishment. Unlike the pilot of unit two, the fiery and often unpredictable German red head, Asuka Langley Soryu. Asuka was a new addition to their combat group, and was in Shinji's humble estimation "a pain in the ass". Already she had nearly sunk the entire pacific fleet and had more recently disregarded combat procedure.

In what could only be described as a case of "hey look at me!", Asuka had charged the most recent alien attacker single handed. At first her attack had been a roaring success, the girl's sonic glaive neatly bisecting the target up the middle. Shinji had known better of course, for since when did an attacker ever die so neatly and easily? So, it proved, as the two separate halves came alive, and had formed too smaller but no less capable threats. The two angels had then roundly thrashed both Shinji and Asuka, leaving their Eva's in humiliating heaps. Asuka had blamed Shinji for everything, up to but not excluding the rain shower that had passed through that subsequent night. Shinji had simply weathered this verbal onslaught, it was what he did when faced with adversity. The pair had been forced to cohabit, to learn a ridiculous dance routine to get them in sync with one another. The boy grunted as his head almost came to rest on his desk, he blinked his eyes and forced himself to stay awake. His mind wandering back to that almost kiss, when the red head had been so close to him. He had been leaning in, Asuka seemingly asleep, the one thing that had stopped his advance, was when the girl had started to cry in her sleep. Nightmares it seemed, were a problem even the mighty Asuka faced.

They had succeeded in their plan of attack, a graceful balletic assault that had confounded their foe, and had brought an end to the latest threat to mankind. He flinched as a piece of rubber bounced off his skull, turning to see the German girl. Asuka pulled a face at him then gestured to the door, Shinji blinked in surprise at what she was intimating. In all his short years, Shinji Ikari had never played truant from school. Well that wasn't strictly true, rather he had never walked out of school as Asuka was so brazenly suggesting. Shinji shook his head in the negative, they were both in enough trouble with Misato as it was. Captain Misato Katsuragi was their guardian, and it was under the twenty-nine-year-olds roof that they lived. Misato was also the chief of combat operations at Nerv, and was often the one to come up with new plans of attack. The woman had been far from impressed at both Asuka and Shinji's grades, and had made it clear they needed to do better. Asuka began flapping her arms at him, the gesture all too easy to comprehend "chicken". Shinji scowled and flicked his gaze to the teacher, who had as yet not turned a single page of his paper so far. Shinji calculated the exact angle of the man's head, and realised he wouldn't see the door, or his class.

Shinji checked the rest of the class, and aside from the pilot of unit zero Rei Ayanami, who was as ever staring out of the window blankly, no one else was awake. Shinji rose as silent as a ghost as he deftly picked up his bookbag, when he felt it necessary he could move unheard, and his feet uttered not so much as a telling squeak as he crossed the room. Shinji reached the door and ducked out of sight, waiting to see if this was just another prank from Asuka. He winced as he picked up her footfalls, while quiet they were far from silent. Sure enough he heard the teachers voice call out, and Asuka was forced to come up with an excuse. Shinji however had a much bigger problem, for he was already outside the room now. His heart pounded and he turned, once again moving silently as he darted down the corridor. A part of him knew he should go back in, apologise to the teacher and take his punishment, likely cleaning the class for a week. However Shinji was partially caught in the thrill of it, he didn't look back to see if Asuka would follow. A part of him suspected she wouldn't have the courage, especially after being caught early on. He descended the stairs and checked the lower landing, a strange giddiness coming over him. Shinji moved along the lower hall, every sense on heightened alert as he did so.

Even as he reached the front doors he expected to be stopped, and he peered outside into the school parking area, and frowned. There was almost always a section two van parked outside, the men in black there to keep watch over the pilots. 'Probably don't want us running away' Shinji had mused to himself more than once, yet the van was nowhere to be seen. Cocking his head to one side Shinji paused, then recalling Asuka's earlier antics and the fact he couldn't really go back, Shinji pushed the door open and stepped outside. It was as expected hotter than hades outside, a sad result of second impacts effect on the worlds eco systems. The seasons had vanished after the near end of the world, summer was the order of the day, every day. Shinji exited the school gate and looked up and down the road, half expecting to see the section two van parked further up, there was no sign of it. Shinji shrugged and decided he would go to the arcades, the others would find him after school. Then he would likely have to make up some story of daring do, then once he got home, he would face the wrath of Misato. Shinji sighed, hoping beyond hope that this little excursion would prove to be worth all the trouble, and vowing to ignore Asuka and her taunts from now on out.

The city was relatively quiet at this time in the afternoon, for a city this size very few cars were out on the road. Shinji wiped the sweat from his brow, more and more people had been moving away from the city, given the constant threat of alien attack Shinji didn't blame them. He paused at a shop window taking in his own appearance, brown hair framed a slightly elvish face. He might be considered an attractive boy in some circles, Shinji didn't think he was much of anything. The only thing about him that truly stood out were his eyes, bright baby blue eyes stared back at him. These were what made Shinji unique, for in Japan blue eyes were very uncommon. It was as he looked at his reflection that the migraine struck, sudden, painful and very much unwelcome. Emotions welled up from some dark place within his mind, fear and betrayal as ever were the foremost of these emotions. He rested his forehead against the window waiting for the attack to pass, and it did as was always the case. He'd had them for as long as he could remember, but every time he tried to recall when they'd started, he found it was like trying to summon an image through fog. The pain having receded he resumed his ramble down the street occasionally glancing into store windows, at least the ones that hadn't closed. Shinji became aware of the sound of a vehicle behind him and feeling his shoulders droop, turned to spot a black Nerv van approaching. The vehicle pulled up next to him and he stopped, bracing himself for the men in black. The side door opened, and Shinji had only two seconds to register that these people were not from section two.

A hood was slipped over his head and he was plunged into darkness, the men were dressed in grey combat fatigues with black harnesses. Shinji recalled seeing weapons and grenades on straps, every one of them wore a balaclava mask, and it finally registered he was being kidnapped. Odd that his brain had taken so long to reach that conclusion, Shinji yelled out in alarm hoping a passer by might hear him, and something hard impacted the back of his head. Shinji's world exploded into white pain, everything becoming muffled. "careful you moron, we need him alive!" The speakers voice seemed far away from Shinji, he felt his wrists being bound and lay motionless. The van took off but then stopped again, the door opened, then the door closed again, and they were on the move once more. Fear gripped Shinji, gripped him perhaps harder than it ever had and that was saying something. He could feel something warm and sticky sliding down across his head, a throbbing pain where he had been struck. Shinji felt ill and found it hard to focus his thoughts. Once again, the van stopped and this time they hauled Shinji out, having to carry him as he struggled to walk. What tiny light there had been vanished, meaning he was indoors again somewhere.

He was allowed to drop to the floor his head striking the concrete, fresh pain blossomed, and he knew he had another cut. Shinji stayed silent, blood weeping from his forehead wound and he heard footsteps approaching him. He was hauled upright and gasped as the hood was removed, a light was shone in his eyes and he flinched, it was too bright and made his head hurt even more. "Reckon this is him then." The speaker had a British accent, the light vanished at last and he found himself looking at a face he would never forget. His face was unshaven giving the man the appearance of being dirty, a scar ran across the right side of his face. The hair was close shaven, but it was the right eye that caught Shinji's attention, the iris a milky white colour. The man tilted his head to one side then slowly nodded, seemingly unconcerned with Shinji's physical wellbeing. "Right, well the cheese is in the trap. Let's get a few pictures, make sure he makes the global news." Shinji had no idea who this guy was, and felt humiliation burn as they started snapping pictures using a camera phone. Once they were done the hood was replaced, and he was dragged unceremoniously into a cage. Shinji lay there trussed up and frightened, hoping beyond hope that Misato would find him, and promising never to play truant again.

/

* * *

Washington DC had like all cities across the globe, suffered damage from second impact, flooding and earthquakes amongst other things. As the capital of America its restoration had taken priority, the citizens rallying to the cause with gusto. Repair crews had been brought in, and while it had taken nearly a decade of industrious innovation and demanding work, the city and its essential government functions had indeed been restored back to its former glory. All of this was historical fact for those who lived here, and something they took understandable pride in. Kate Kaplan didn't really care about any of that right now, the near seventy-year-old was irritated, and a little worried. She stepped out of the car and gave a small nod to its driver, Dembe Zuma Raymond's right hand man had agreed to help her locate her quarry, especially since time was of the essence. The irony that the safety of the world at large, now depended on whether a criminal mastermind would help. She adjusted her glasses as she approached the seedy looking hotel, suddenly feeling her age all too well. Guilt gnawed at her as she took the elevator, the thing rattling alarmingly as it ascended. Guilt, but not because she had done what she felt she had to do, what she had promised to do thirty years ago.

Guilt because of the emotional harm it had brought to her employer and friend, he had been a shadow of his former self ever since Elizabeth had "died". She wasn't dead, rather they had staged an elaborate sequence, one that had persuaded him she was dead. Now Elizabeth Keen and her husband Tom were away from her employer, along with their baby daughter in Cuba. He had believed he could protect them, yet all that had seemed to come was peril and threat. She regretted what had needed to be done, but if she had to choose all over again, Kate would do the same once more. She had made a promise to the memory of Elizabeth's mother Katarina, that her daughter would be safe. She ran one hand through her dark hair, streaked as it was with silver. One of these days she would have to retire, after all she couldn't keep this going forever. She moved down the dimly lit hallway, the sound of a television loudly blaring from one of the doors. The dark red wallpaper was peeling off the walls, the place in a state of disrepair, likely why he had chosen it. She knew that the young computer expert had tried to get him to assist, to help find Elizabeth's most recent attackers. Agent Mojtabai had met with no success, which meant Kate had an uphill struggle ahead of her. She paused before the door, its number 112 all but hanging off the wood.

Kate knocked and waited patiently, she heard footsteps and knew he was peering at her through the spyhole. The door opened, and she beheld her employer, Raymond Reddington his blue eyes bloodshot wearing an old shirt, he blinked once then again. "Kate." The man grunted and gestured her inside, she stepped over the threshold and grimaced. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting visitors." Clothing was strewn around the room, along with more than a few empty bottles of tequila. He cleared a space on the couch and she gingerly sat down, "what can I do for you Kate?" His voice sounded rough, the most powerful criminal on the planet looked and sounded broken, and once again that stab of guilt hit her square. Here he was trying to destroy himself, all because he believed he had nothing left in the world. "Anslo Garrick is alive Raymond." She dropped the first bombshell, he blinked sitting back eyes narrowed. "That's not possible, I made sure of it." She detected a hint of annoyance in his voice, "he's kidnapped one of Nerv's pilots in Japan, he's demanding you in exchange for the boy." Raymond remained motionless, "well, that will be enough to set every two-bit bounty hunter after me." Kate felt her lips tug in a frown, the next piece of news was the one that made the least sense to her. "So far, Nerv has not issued a reward for the boy's safe return."

Raymond rose to his feet moving over to open another bottle, "The pilots are supposed to be rare, incredibly valuable if my memory serves." Kate nodded, "this one is the commander's son as well." Which made the lack of response even more puzzling, Raymond was tapping his fingers against his lips, clearly lost in thought. Kate waited, waited for him to take the bait, waited for him to get out of this damned hotel and do something. Waited for him to stop trying to drink himself to death, anything that might just revive him. "It wouldn't do any good Kate, if Anslo is involved the boy's probably already dead." Kaplan blinked in surprise, she had heard of how he had rebuffed Aram, but she had not expected him to respond to her like this. "The boy's life is in danger Raymond." She pressed, he looked at her with an expression she could never recall seeing before, he really was broken. The damage Elizabeth Keen's "death" had inflicted, was far worse than she had realised. Kate knew better now, then to try and wrestle him around, when Raymond Reddington made up his mind, he couldn't be moved. She rose to her feet eyeing him reproachfully, "if you won't go, then I will." The words startled even her, yet she knew someone had to act, she had to act. The fate of the world might hang in the balance, if the boy died then they might all follow him shortly after.

She reached the door and he spoke again, "does this pilot have a name?" She paused turning once more to look at him. She missed the look in his eyes, the look of a man who had suddenly recalled something important. "Ikari, Shinji Ikari." She exited without looking back, frustration bubbling just below the surface. Baz wouldn't come with her no matter how noble the cause, Reddington's chief of security and general mercenary for hire was too loyal. Exiting the hotel, she made a beeline for the car, Dembe looking up expectantly as she got in the passenger side. "He isn't coming?" The question was filled with disappointment, and Kate blew out a sigh as she tried to think. "I'm going to Japan, maybe I can make an arrangement, persuade Anslo." Dembe shook his head in the negative, "the man killed Luli and held a gun to my head, he values life as nothing." Kate groaned in frustration, partly because of the danger Garrick was placing them all in, and partly because she had hoped this would galvanise Raymond. A thought suddenly occurred to her, "drive me to the post office dearie, if Raymond wont help, perhaps Cooper will." Dembe nodded and Kate could do nothing but wait, "I will come with you." She looked up in surprise at Dembe's words, after all the young man owed his allegiance to Raymond first and foremost. "Thank you, I have a feeling I'm going to need all the help I can get."

/

* * *

Assistant director for counter terrorism Harold Cooper listened intently, Reddington's cleaner laying out what she had hoped to achieve. Having failed to get Reddington interested she had instead come to him. He tapped a pen on his chin as he considered the offer on the table, without Raymond Reddington the task force would be decommissioned. They were a good group of people, not without their flaws but they had worked well since this whole saga had begun. The day Raymond Reddington, one of the FBI's most wanted criminals had strolled in and surrendered himself, had set in motion a chain of events turning their lives upside down. Of all of them though, it had been the late Elizabeth Keen whose life had been most thrown into turmoil. Now Harold looked into the eyes of a woman in need, someone who wanted to make a difference. She was suggesting going over to Japan, and making an attempt to rescue the third child. Her reason was all to easy to understand, after all they had all heard the rumours and stories coming out of that country. Nerv might try to hide the truth, but satellite images did not lie. Harold recalled almost laughing at the absurdity, giant monsters attacking the city of Tokyo three, while giant robots defended it.

It was no laughing matter however, the world had barely recovered from second impact, a third impact scenario would truly be the end of them all. Anslo Garrick was committing a crime that endangered them all, and Kate Kaplan of all people was willing to lead the charge, Reddington's cleaner was willing to do what Raymond himself would it seemed not. Dembe's presence came as something of a surprise, Reddington's shadow normally never far from his side. The former freedom fighter from South Sudan, had a long history with the concierge of crime. So, in desperation the mission was on his desk, and while he suspected he could get clearance for it, Harold sensed that time was of the essence. He tapped the intercom on his desk, "Navabi, Ressler, Mojtabai I want you three in my office now." And now waited as his agents gathered to him. Harold gestured to Kaplan who laid out what was at stake, and told them what she hoped could be achieved. "Volunteers only, I won't hold it against anyone who doesn't want to go." He watched as each of them carefully considered what was before them, an unsanctioned rescue mission. If they were caught in Tokyo three, there was every chance they'd be arrested. Donald Ressler stepped forward, blue eyes sharp and attentive. "I'm in."

The others nodded firmly in the positive, Kate visibly sagged with relief and Harold made a choice there and then. "I'll be going as well, time I got out of the office." He didn't miss the tiny upcurve in Ressler's lips, the team was about to make itself useful once again. "Aram pack what you need, Navabi, Ressler grab what armaments we'll be taking with us." He paused taking in a deep breath, "without proper authorisation we could find ourselves arrested, even if we succeed." They nodded, and he saw a sense of purpose and determination in their eyes. Good people, they were going to attempt what Nerv itself seemed unwilling to do. As they set off to gather what was required Harold frowned, if Shinji Ikari really was a pilot and as important as that position indicated, why was Nerv seemingly sitting on it'd hands? "Something doesn't add up here." He finally spoke, and Kaplan slowly began to nod. Like Harold the woman was likely wondering the same thing, he looked at Dembe noting the man was looking out the office window. Harold rose wondering what had gotten his attention, and looking down pursed his lips. Raymond Reddington was strolling out of the elevator, fedora firmly in place on his head, expression focused.

Harold led the way downstairs stopping before the concierge of crime, blue eyes met his own then regarded Dembe and Kaplan. "It seems a rescue mission is in the offing?" Harold nodded, Reddington's lips upturned ever so slightly. "Kate, hope you don't mind if I tag along?" Harold turned, Kaplan was smiling broadly at the man. "Of course not, dearie." Harold faced Reddington once again, "what made you change your mind?" the man took in a deep breath before answering. "A promise I made fifteen years ago, to a very dear woman." Harold felt a nagging suspicion come over him, "Garrick thinks you have some connection with the boy." Reddington nodded, "Anslo thinks there's a connection between me and the black plague, however… on this occasion he is correct." Harold made a mental note of this latest information, whatever this connection happened to be, Reddington would likely play his cards close to his chest, he always did. The team gathered, Aram shooting Reddington a reproachful look that said, "you wouldn't help me out." The young man however knew better than to voice his opinion, "we'll use my jet, if Nerv makes a fuss you can claim you were chasing me." Then turning to glance at Ressler added, "Donald always did like a good chase."

Ressler let out a grunt of acknowledgement and several cases were gathered to transport, Reddington ran a tongue across his lower lips clearly thinking on his feet. "Kate, you remember that delightful young man, the one we hired in Berlin?" Kaplan nodded, already raising her phone to contact the person in question. "Someone we should be concerned about?" Harold asked, Reddington shook his head wincing slightly as he did so. "Contrary to popular belief, tequila is not good for a man." Then seemingly realising a response was expected, "Ryoji Kaji, he does enjoy a good game of espionage. Heard rumours he was in Japan already." Harold had heard about the man in question, Kaji was known as someone who hunted down the truth doggedly. "If I'm right and I usually am, he'll be our man inside Nerv." Harold chose not to object as they entered the elevator back to the surface, loading the munitions and computer equipment into a large van. He called his wife telling her he was going to be out of town on a business trip, then helped pack the stuff they were taking with them. The trip to the airfield was made in relative silence, each member of the team lost in thought. Harold thought back to Reddington's words, 'he made a promise fifteen years ago, a promise to who?' Someone had bound the man to an oath, one that had drawn him back into the game.

* * *

AN: While struggling with my follow up to fate this little idea popped into my head, and while there are inevitable similarities with fate, (to the point I considered using this as a reboot) I have high hoped for this one from a narrative point of view, combining my two favourite shows together. This is the first chapter released as a taster, it give readers a look at what I am aiming for.


	2. Chapter 2: The breaking of the third

**02**

 **The breaking of the third**

"Revenge isn't a passion, it's a disease."

/

* * *

Shinji lay curled up in a foetal position trying to protect his stomach, his eyes were shut due to the swelling, blow after blow had been rained down on him. The man with the scar on his face, seeming to take immense pleasure in beating the boy. It hurt to breath now, and Shinji imagined he had sustained several fractured ribs. The beatings had started shortly after sun up, he knew this because his watch had beeped rousing him. He lay there whimpering as he waited for the next blow to land, he could hear the mans footsteps as he stalked around him. The pain was one thing, but the confusion was in its own way, worse. Why was this happening to him? Despite his own assertions regarding his value, Shinji had no desire to die or be beaten to death. The sound of his antagonists pacing continued, and new questions blossomed through his mind. Such as where the hell was Misato and section two, and what had happened to the agents who had been in that van? Dead more than likely, if this guy was willing to beat up a kid half his size, then killing a bunch of agents was a no brainer. Shinji continued to track the footsteps, noting they circled around him slowly. The last blow had landed exactly five minutes ago, yet Shinji remained tensed up awaiting more.

"You're probably wondering why I'm doing this, aren't you?" The man spoke at last in his English accent, and Shinji turned his head toward the voice, surprised to hear what sounded to him like regret. "Raymond and I go way back, we worked together him and me." Something clicked in Shinji's mind, a survival instinct of sorts nudging him. "Wh… What happen?" It hurt to speak, and Shinji knew he had a fractured jaw to add to his list of growing injuries. There was a scraping sound and Shinji was hauled upright, he whimpered as pain flared through his ribcage. A chair was placed underneath him, so he sat arms hugging his middle. Squinting he could just make out his attacker, who had pulled up a seat of his own. "I made a deal with the FBI, they sent in a task force to assassinate Red." This was said with a casual dismissiveness, "they didn't get him, that would have been asking too much. Red tried to kill me in retaliation when he caught up with me." Shinji tried to think of a response, something that might sound suitably sympathetic with the man, oddly the only thoughts that came to him were 'pity he failed'. "Then a little while back I was sent to extract Red, so his handler could make sure he was being a good boy." Shinji nodded carefully, if the man was talking he wasn't hitting Shinji. "Wh… Why duh didn't y… You?" The man tilted his head expression sombre.

"I did try believe me, sod stuck me in the back of the neck with a pair of scissors." Shinji would have blinked in surprise if he could, as it was he was forced to close his eyes instead. "As for why we took you, well you can ask Raymond when he gets here." He sensed as much as saw the man frown and heard him let out a dramatic sigh. "hitting you is no fun, got to be honest about that titch." A tiny spark flickered in his heart, maybe just maybe the man was done with him. Maybe he would just leave him in his cage, wait till this Raymond guy turned up, beat that person up instead. Footsteps came close and suddenly the chair was kicked out from under him, Shinji crashed to floor pain flaring through his side. A rough kick caught him in the back of the head, and he once again curled up as he lay stunned. "But, I aint got no one else to take my frustrations out on, sorry about that." Shinji braced himself for another round, wondering if the man would simply beat him to death now. "That's enough Garrick!" a voice cut through the room they were in, a woman's voice. "He's no use to us dead, get a medic to see to him and leave him in his damned cage!" The woman sounded furious, and Shinji felt himself being hauled upright. His entire body protested at its treatment, as he was bodily carried to another location.

That was the main problem with being almost completely blind, you had no sense of space or where you were. He passed out momentarily before coming around laying on what felt like a bed, the pain had receded, but he also felt strangely light and unconcerned. "I've patched him up best I can, given him a shot of morphine, but he needs proper medical attention soon." He heard a man speaking, whoever it was didn't sound like a gruff mercenary, his voice was smooth and sophisticated. "Damn it!" He heard the woman's voice again, she sounded worried at what the man had told her. Shinji just chose to lay there floating, enjoying the relief from the pain and the new relaxed feeling. What was it the man had called this stuff? 'morphine' Shinji decided he rather liked morphine and would have to get more if he could. "Just keep Anslo away from the kid. He'll end up killing him, I need to phone our client." Well that didn't sound like much fun to Shinji, he most definitely didn't want to be killed. Still if the angry woman was keeping him intact, then he would try to be a good little hostage, not that he'd done anything to earn his beatings. Shinji was half carried and half dragged back to his cage, he was dumped onto the crude mattress he'd been provided with. Shinji let out a deep and melancholy sigh, wondering for the millionth time. "Why me?"

To his surprise a damp cloth was wiped gently across his forehead, and turning Shinji forced his eyes open a crack. The woman had dark hair but was older than Misato, and she was also a gaijin. Shinji noted muzzily that her brown eyes were full of compassion Shinji had not expected. "I'm sorry, if I'd known what Anslo would do, I wouldn't have agreed to work with the man." She continued to wash his face, the cloth cooling and soothing him even though this woman had clearly been hired to help take him. "Why me?" His voice was barely a whisper, and he closed his eyes and let his head rest. For a long time she didn't speak again, just tending to him gently almost like a mother would. "I was hired by a client, he wanted Reddington. You're the last known connection to Raymond Reddington." Shinji lay processing what she had just told him, "but… I've never… met this Reddington guy." The name dimly rang a bell in the back of his brain, but he could never recall knowing anyone directly by that name. "It was Anslo who made the connection, I don't know how." So, his attacker thought he knew something, and had likely volunteered his services to this woman's client. Shinji groaned as he slipped into unconsciousness, nightmares assaulting him as he dreamed of being beaten over and over.

/

* * *

Misato Katsuragi paced the floor of her apartment hands clenched in fists, it had been a full day since Shinji had been abducted, and there had been no word. The section two agents who had been assigned to watch the school had been found, there bodies ditched inside an abandoned apartment. Whoever had set this up had done so expertly, had known where and when Shinji and Asuka's security detail would be. Lieutenant Ibuki suspected that jamming equipment had been used, meaning the men would have been caught completely by surprise. That Shinji had left the school earlier than planned, well it had simply made taking the boy even easier. Asuka had been cagey over why Shinji had left the school, or how he had managed to slip past the teacher unnoticed. The elderly man had been dismissed from his position, and now the search for a more reliable replacement had begun. The safety of the pilots had been reassessed, and they were now required to be quartered at the base. Rei in particular had been forbidden to leave headquarters, security had been tightened like a noose. Misato had been surprised at Gendo Ikari's reaction, the man had taken section two to task for their own failings. Results were proving far harder to come by, despite their best efforts they simply could not get a lead or a location.

The entire city's CCTV system had gone dead for over two hours, starting from the moment Shinji had been grabbed. Without that connection they had been slow to learn of the kidnapping, yet that was not the strangest thing. In nearly twenty-four hours there had been no demands, this flew in the face of everything Nerv had expected, why take a pilot, but then not demand a ludicrous ransom? Her phone rang suddenly but it was a number she didn't recognise, Misato braced herself and answered the phone. "Speak." The male voice on the other end was American, "Captain Katsuragi, I understand you're looking for the third child Shinji Ikari, I believe I can assist you in that." Misato ran her tongue across her lips, "you don't have him?" Misato felt disappointment sink in at these words, "No, but I know who took him. Ryoji informs me your someone who can be trusted, that you have the boy's best interests at heart." Misato nodded then realised the man couldn't see her, "yes, what do you need?" there was a pause and then Kaji's voice was on the line, "Katsuragi it's me, I need you to meet me outside Jai's Ramen stand, make sure you come alone." Misato grabbed her side arm, "fine but no tricks Kaji, your friend better not try to take me as well."

Misato hung up the call and was almost out the door when a sound caught her attention, she looked back spotting her pet penguin. He was looking at her with wide eyes his head tilted, Misato quickly opened a can of sardines for him and gave him a can of beer. "Sorry Pen, I'm off on assignment, be back as soon as possible ok?" The bird cocked his head to the other side, the sardines already disappearing down his gullet. Nodding Misato exited the apartment, heading to her car she noted her section two security detail. Losing them wouldn't be that difficult, they generally didn't like trying to follow her when she was driving anyway. As usual no car followed her as she pulled out of her parking spot, and put her foot down hard. She reached the Ramen stand and exited the car, the stands usual owner was absent, replaced by a foreigner. Misato approached the fellow, he wore a baseball cap on his round close shaven head. Misato sat down and waited for Kaji to turn up when the Ramen seller spoke, "I remember running a lemonade stand outside my parent's house, almost poisoned my next door neigbour." Misato immediately looked up at the man in shock, "you, you were on the phone earlier!" The man smiled pleasantly, and leaving the stand sat down next to her on the bench.

"I've read your profile captain Katsuragi, even the bits Nerv tried to hide. I need your help, and in a strange turn of events you need mine." Misato eyed the man warily, his blue eyes sparkled with intelligence, and the way he spoke backed up that observation. "A former acquaintance of mine has taken the boy, a man I believed to be dead." Misato waited patiently before speaking, "why Shinji?" the man tilted his head slightly lips drawing a tight line. "Fifteen years ago, the boy's mother came to me for help. Anslo appears to have made more of it than there was, Shinji Ikari is bait in a trap for me." Misato furrowed her brow, understanding exactly what this stranger was intimating. "Anslo Garrick is wholly unreasonable, and I fear he means to harm the boy, assuming he hasn't already." His eyes pinned her where she sat, "I need you on the team, to guarantee the thirds recovery in the event I'm unsuccessful." Misato glanced up as the regular Ramen stand owner emerged, and her companion passed the man his hat back. "Arigato." The American said smiling that pleasant smile of his, he then turned to Misato expectantly. She followed as he led the way to his car, and it was here she found Kaji waiting. Leaning against an old black 78 Cadillac Seville, his lopsided smile firmly in place.

She paused for a moment, considering the very real possibility that this might yet be some sort of trap, and then deciding she was in the net now either way, clambered into the back seat. Her new ally joined her and Kaji sat behind the wheel of the car, "I have most of my team here, they're waiting for us to return." Misato nodded her understanding, and settled in as they set off to who truly new where? "Do you have a name by any chance, you seem to know mine." Misato enquired, and watched as the man carefully considered her request. "My name is Reddington, Raymond Reddington you may have heard of me." Misato blinked stupidly her mind skipping like a broken record, had he just said what she thought he had said? "His reputation goes ahead of him I'm afraid Katsuragi." Kaji spoke from the front seat, and Misato realised the man was awaiting her reaction. "Reddington, as in most wanted Reddington? The concierge of crime." She spoke yet her voice seemed so distant, "amongst other names yes." Misato had heard of the man of course, after all who hadn't? She looked to where Kaji was driving the car, then back to her host and let out a resigned sigh. If this really was a trap and she somehow escaped, she planned to shoot Kaji, if Nerv didn't get to him first.

/

* * *

Cooper looked up as the door to the safe house opened, observed as Dembe vetted the new arrivals and stepped aside. Reddington entered with his usual grace and swagger, the mans gaze sweeping the occupants of what had now become their operations centre. The house located within the city of Tokyo two was fortunately large enough, it seemed cramped primarily due to all the cables snaking across the uncarpeted floor, that and the tables hosting the computers. Aram had selected a place to operate from, trying his best to recreate his working space from the post office. Reddington turned back to the door and a woman entered, her gaze swept the room and she nodded as if satisfied. Harold let himself take in the newcomer, she was tall for a Japanese woman was his first observation. He recognised her of course, everybody had heard of the ill-fated Katsuragi expedition to Antarctica. The expedition had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and Misato Katsuragi's survival had been nothing short of miraculous. He had read the files, that she had spent three years in a catatonic state of shock, Harold couldn't help but wonder what horrors she had seen. "I'm Harold Cooper assistant director for counter terrorism." He introduced himself.

Katsuragi nodded and gave him a warm smile, "Captain Katsuragi director of operations at Nerv." She paused before adding, "Thank you for coming, this means a lot to me." Harold returned her smile and began introducing the team, "I promise we'll do everything to get the third child back." Misato went from person to person, pausing only when introduced to Donald Ressler. Harold resisted the urge to smirk, the woman clearly startled by the handsome young agent. "So, why are you guys working with a known criminal?" Harold raised one eyebrow in surprise and turned to Reddington who was smiling blandly. "Up until recently we had an arrangement with mister Reddington, he was providing intel on criminals, the worst of the worst." He slowly explained the tragic events, that one of their agents had been targeted for reasons unknown, that she had been the one Reddington provided the cases to. "Elizabeth's death was a blow to us all, and I suspect this little excursion will be our last as a team." Harold turned to Aram, "found anything yet, CCTV?" The young tech shook his head, "the closed circuits went out during the grab, I'm open to any suggestions?" Katsuragi frowned, "they took Shinji because they want him." She said pointing at Reddington, "so why haven't they attempted contact yet?"

Harold watched as Reddington blinked stupidly, and then sheepishly reached into his pocket and produced his mobile phone. Harold realised it was not the man's usual handset, it appeared he had upgraded for some reason. Shaking his head Reddington examined the phone before Dembe intervened, the phone had been on silent and had the situation not been so serious, Harold would have laughed at the man. "I'm a technological moron, I should never have bought this damn thing. I just don't get it." The man shook his head clearly irritated at himself, "I'm not on that Face whatever thing either, wouldn't know where to start." Harold watched as Katsuragi stepped up seizing the phone, "nearly fifty missed calls!" she barked angrily. "Yes, and they withheld their number as well, do you mind that was expensive." Reddington almost seemed to plead, Harold knew better. The man had likely been aware of the missed calls, had been waiting until he had all his chess pieces in place. For all his seemingly foolish behaviour, Reddington knew exactly what he was doing here, and anyone naive enough to fall for this routine was in for a shock. "There is one other thing you could try." Misato suddenly announced, "it's a long shot, but each section two van has an individual onboard tracking device." Aram nodded as she gave him the device frequency, his fingers dancing across the keys of his laptop.

On the large flat screen monitor they'd set up on one wall, a map came up and with it a small blinking white dot. "Well we found the van anyway; doubt Garrick would be dumb enough to park it outside his hiding hole." Ressler had his arms folded eyes narrowed, the blonde man still recalled the injuries he had sustained the last time they'd encountered Anslo Garrick. "Unless he wanted to be found." Misato pointed out, and Cooper watched as Aram brought up a street view. "That's an old surface shelter, they were replaced with underground ones about five years ago." Misato studied the image then turned to Aram, almost seeming to take charge of the situation. Cooper glanced at Reddington and noted the small smile on his face, Reddington had known exactly what he was doing bringing her in. "Bring up the building schematics, I'm sure there's an access point from below ground." The images on the screen changed again, and sure enough the old shelter had an emergency underground escape route. Ressler had moved to stand next to Katsuragi, "surely they'd know that was there though?" the young agent countered. She shook her head smiling slyly, "not necessarily, the escape hatches were hidden and required key code activation."

Reddington moved finally joining the pair, "cause a distraction at the front gate, and have a small team infiltrate from below." It sounded almost too simple, and yet sometimes the best plans were often like that. "I can cause a racket at the front door, no problems there." Baz, Reddington's enforcer and head of security stepped up to the plate. "I suggest captain Katsuragi lead the infiltration team, recover the third child and get out." Cooper decided, he was pleased when he saw that they were in agreement. It was at this moment that Reddington's phone began to play a jaunty little tune, and they all waited in silence as he answered the call. Several emotions flickered over the master criminal's face, and once the phone call was finished his expression was impossible to read. "Well the location is correct; however, it seems there's trouble in paradise." Reddington had a frown on his face, and he kept glancing at Katsuragi until Ressler stepped in. "Spill it, what's the issue?" Reddington drew in a breath before speaking, "the third child is in dire need of medical attention, we need to move sooner than I thought." Katsuragi's reaction was immediate, "get me some body armour, now!" Everybody moved to get ready, behind him Cooper heard Reddington mutter. "how do you change the ringtone on this damn thing?"

/

* * *

Hargrave rolled the vocal patch around in her hand, it had been half an hour since she had made the call, called Reddington and given them the location as well as the boy's physical status. The risk to the boy's future wellbeing was too great, she had called her contractor and he had agreed with her assessment. The fact the man had arrived in the country seemed satisfactory to him, there would be no need to terminate the criminal. She had felt a twinge of disappointment at those words, but all plans changed when it was needed. So, one phone call to Reddington later and everything was set, now she just had to get her people out, "He's well on his way are you ready?" Susan Scott Hargrave glanced toward her new head of operations, she had recruited Matias Solomon herself after his cohorts in the cabal had chosen to have him executed. While his efforts to kidnap Elizabeth Keen had ended in the woman's death, such a thing could not have been foreseen. That Keen's husband had disappeared with the baby had complicated things further, and her former employer Alexander Kirk had made an attempt on her life. Susan hadn't taken kindly to that, and Solomon had taken a team over to Europe and terminated Kirk. "What is it about us, that makes our contracts go sour?" She sighed, Solomon didn't answer seeming to sense her mood.

"What's our next move?" She turned to regard the tall man his hair impeccably maintained, he was almost too well presented to be a mercenary. "We're to withdraw, Garrick can fend for himself." It was risky, if Garrick realised his support was gone before Reddington's rescue could be affected, he might just kill the boy outright. Solomon seemed to understand where the problem lay, he began to pace in front of the cage. "The boy's much more valuable if he's alive." The thought had occurred to Susan to leave two people behind, but even then, it was not guaranteed that Garrick wouldn't simply kill them to get at the boy. She could simply terminate Garrick and the men who followed him, but that would raise questions as to who else had been here. The last thing she wanted was Reddington bouncing back her way, especially if he discovered her involvement in Keen's death. "It can't be helped, we can't have anything tying us to this." Solomon nodded, then to her surprise he removed his earpiece and handed it over to her. "there won't be." Susan raised one eyebrow, she had read the man's profile extensively, he didn't seem the sort to make a sacrifice play. "Like I said, he's more valuable alive."

She snorted in amusement, there was always an angle to be played with Solomon. "If Reddington finds you, he'll probably shoot you on sight." Matias seemed to consider her words carefully, "Yes, I Haven't exactly endeared myself to him, have I?" This was said with a flippant smile that revealed his perfect white teeth, definitely not the image of a mercenary this one. "You make it out you know how to contact me." Solomon nodded, and Hargrave turned to her own people. The withdrawal would have to be done gradually, she couldn't afford to alert Garrick to her betrayal. Matias melted into the darkness and that was her only warning, she and her people turned to see Garrick and his men. "Nice to know you can rely on people these days." The man grunted, his weapon aimed in her general direction. Susan considered playing dumb but realised he'd been listening in all along, "where's the dressy one at eh?" Garrick demanded, and Susan felt a flood of relief. For a second, she thought Matias had betrayed them, but the man had simply spotted the trouble and vanished. "Went to get something to eat?" She lied flippantly, Garrick's face twitched and without warning guns began to fire. Susan darted away and behind a stack of crates, heart hammering in her chest.

There were casualties on both sides as her people returned fire, but it ended up proving a lopsided fight. Garrick found her and held his shotgun to her head, "up! I want you to watch this." He dragged her out and she saw his men opening the cage, the boy was dragged out into the open. Susan felt anger bubbling up inside her, did this fool not understand the consequences or did he just not care? "You kill him and you're a dead man, Nerv will hunt you down!" Garrick turned to her his eyes deadly, "I've died twice already, you think I give a damn?!" One of Garrick's men bound her hands, and she watched helplessly as Anslo stalked the boy. The butt of a rifle slammed into the side of the kid's head, and there was a sickening crack as the kid fell to the floor. Garrick reached down and grabbed one of the boy's legs, his men helping hold the boy in place as Garrick brought his foot down hard. The sound of the boy's right knee cap being crushed was horrendous, but the scream from him was worse. Garrick had a sick smile on his face and was about to attack again when a gunshot rang out from the dark, Solomon had clearly seen enough.

* * *

AN: Capturing Raymond Reddington's essence is always going to be quite tricky, I'm saving anything from his point of view for when it makes sense to do so. Imagine both Gendo and Raymond in one room together, the world would probably end. Poor Shinji, he never really has much luck in my stories.


	3. Chapter 3: The sound of silence

**3**

 **The sound of silence**

"We never really know anyone, do we?"

/

* * *

His world had become pain, confusion and creeping fatigue as Shinji lay dazed and unable to gather his thoughts together. The blow to the head had been horrible, and he knew that he had to have suffered a skull fracture. The back of his head had impacted the concrete, and blood was weeping from that wound as well. He was dimly aware of gunshots going off, and forced his eyes open even though it took way too much effort to do so. The men around him were dropping like flies, and his chief tormentor was withdrawing toward the back of the building. The man made to aim in Shinji's direction and caught a bullet in the shoulder for his efforts, Shinji watched the world seeming cold and distant as Scarface finally retreated. He heard movement out of his line of sight, then felt hands on him examining him. "Kid won't make it, we need to get out of here before Reddington arrives." Shinji looked up into a face filled with concern, the woman who had tried he suspected to help him out. "Plea…please don't." Shinji tried to speak and watched as Hargrave closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, but we can't get caught here." His heart sank into his boots as the pair withdrew, and all he could do was lay on the floor frightened as realisation set in, he was dying.

Shinji passed out briefly only to wake to footsteps, once more hands touched him and he forced his weary head to look up. A man wearing a fedora was crouched over him, behind him a tall dark-skinned man stood weapon at the ready. "No… no not again." He heard the fedora man mutter darkly, and Shinji tried to raise an arm to him pleadingly. "Dembe." Fedora spoke, and the tall man hooked his left arm under Shinji's legs, pain shot through his shattered right knee again. Then with his other arm around the broken boy's back he lifted Shinji as if he weighed nothing, fedora was on a phone almost instantly. "Harold, contact Nerv. Their pilot's life is in danger." Through the mental fugue that was getting harder to think through, Shinji realised Nerv hadn't even bothered to come for him. "W… worthless, I'm… worthless." fedora looked at him face an expressionless mask, lips drawn tight. More footsteps and a voice he recognised crying out in dismay, Misato was here, she at least had come for him. "Dembe, give him to me!" Misato demanded, and Shinji felt himself being taken in her arms. "Shinji! Oh god what did he do you?!" He let his head rest against her neck, the smell of her perfume giving him some small comfort. If this was it for him, then he wanted to die in Misato's arms, it seemed right somehow.

/

* * *

Dembe Zuma remained close to Raymond as the pair approached the building, across from them he watched as Baz moved his people in. "Something is wrong here." He muttered, Raymond nodded his agreement eyes scanning the front of the old shelter. "Where's the guards?" It made no sense to Dembe, Anslo Garrick was many things but sloppy was not one of them. They continued moving in the silence proving unnerving, yet Dembe knew there were no weapons trained on them. "Perhaps this place is just a decoy?" Raymond paused stooping down, the section two van was right where it should be. Gunshots barked from inside the building, and without looking at one another they broke into a run. Baz was close behind them his assault rifle ready, the first of the guards appeared in the doorway and Raymond dropped him without blinking. Inside the overheads were on, Dembe spotted two chairs one was on its side, there was blood. More gunfire from further in the building, they moved as quickly as their legs would take them. They entered guns at the ready, Raymond gestured for Baz to hang back as he swept into the chamber. Dead bodies littered the floor, and it was then that they spotted the boy, huddled as he was in the centre of the carnage.

Dembe began checking the bodies and frowned, there were two distinct groups of mercenaries here. Reaching down he removed two ear pieces from their former owners, perhaps with these they might identify the kidnappers. Raymond had reached the boy, and Dembe watched as the man began to examine him for any signs of life, "no… no not again." Raymond muttered, the boy reached up weakly with one arm pleadingly. Raymond turned to him and waved him forward, "Dembe." He nodded his understanding and stooping down gently lifted the boy up, a cry of pain escaped the teens lips and Dembe saw the damaged knee. Raymond was on the phone already, "Harold, contact Nerv. Their pilot's life is in danger." The boy opened his eyes in so much as he could, "W… worthless, I'm… worthless." Raymond looked at the boy, lips drawn tight face a mask. Dembe knew better, underneath the surface the man was seething with anger. Garrick had worked the boy over, had clearly had no intent of letting the boy live. They needed to move quickly, Dembe could see the wounds on the boy's head, and knew that these might prove fatal. They turned to leave when a cry of dismay stopped them, Katsuragi marched toward them head shaking in dismay.

"Dembe give him to me!" The woman ordered, carefully he handed the boy off, watching as the woman cradled the boy in her arms. Ressler and agent Navabi were close behind her, they had it seemed not run into any resistance at all. Misato expressed disbelief at what had happened to the boy, even Dembe found he was shocked. They moved as a group heading back outside, Baz moved ahead of them scanning for possible ambushes. The question remained as to just what had happened here? While it was clear there had been some sort of falling out, Dembe let his mind work the scenario over as they moved. A phone call to Raymond to let him know where to be, letting him know the boy's life was in danger. Garrick's group had obviously gotten wind of this, and the two groups had shot each other up. That made the boy's survival more than a miracle, Garrick had not been amongst the dead. This meant whoever had planned to betray the man, they also had to be alive. All these thoughts and more were completed before they exited the building, outside Baz's team was already packing up and loading the trucks. Kate pulled up in the car with a screech of tyres, Raymond got in quickly then turned receiving the boy. Dembe jumped in the front as Katsuragi got in the back, and with a squeal of tyres Kate took off like the hounds of hell were after them.

/

* * *

For only the second time in her life Misato felt true fear in her heart, as she clutched her precious burden in her arms. Shinji looked like he'd been trampled by a wild herd of animals, his right knee was twisted at a horrible angle, but it was the blood caking the back of his head and the obvious skull fractures that scared her more. Misato had found the boy in Dembe's arms, dead bodies all around. Reddington had been stood there staring with seeming incomprehension at the boy's injuries, of Garrick or anyone else there had been no sign. She moved outside with Reddington keeping step, the man was muttering something to himself too low for her to hear. Outside Kaplan had pulled up in the Cadillac and Reddington clambered in, the man turned and held out his hands to receive Shinji. For one spiteful second, she almost screamed at him to go to hell, instead she gently passed the boy over then got in next to Reddington. Dembe got in the front and the car was moving quickly, Kaplan driving almost as recklessly as Misato did normally. Reddington carefully laid Shinji against her and Misato cradled the boy, the mans face was a carefully composed mask, except his eyes. She could see the pain there as well as the guilt, she watched as he got out his phone.

"Aram. We need a local emergency medical centre, otherwise he won't make it." Misato looked down at the battered teen, his eyes had fluttered open. "Misa…to." His voice was slurred, she held him against her gently stroking his head as she did, knowing she had to try to keep him awake. "Need you to stay with me Shinji. We'll get you to the hospital, but you have to try to stay awake." He looked at her groggily taking in a shuddering breath, "trying Misa." The name he used worried her more, it was out of character for Shinji to use pet names. "Asuka will be waiting for you to get home, Pen-Pen as well. You don't want to disappoint them, do you?" Misato tried to keep her voice from breaking, even as tears began to well in her eyes. Shinji blinked sleepily at her his lips trying to tug up in a smile, "be… becau...se you… can't cook." Sirens caused Misato to look up, two police cars had pulled into formation beside them. For a couple of seconds Misato was scared they might try to interfere, then her own phone began to ring. "Captain Katsuragi, Director Cooper has informed me of the situation." It was Gendo Ikari, "the escort will take you to the nearest hospital, I've ordered the roads cleared of traffic."

"Sir, I… I think you should speak to your son." Misato tried to keep her voice level, truth be told she half expected the man to reject such an idea. "put me on." Misato gently rested the headset to Shinji's ear, the boy listening to spoken words Misato couldn't hear. 'please let him be saying the right things' It was no secret that Gendo Ikari was cold when it came to dealing with his son, so distant and seemingly uncaring of what befell the boy. Shinji blinked slowly before trying to speak, "I… hope I was… sir." Reddington looked up front to Kaplan, "how much longer Kate?" it was Dembe who answered instead, "according to Aram's directions two minutes." Misato retrieved her phone and was surprised when Ikari asked her to stay on the line, she set the handset to one side. "hear that Shinji? Not long now just stay with me." Even as she said it she could see him starting to slip, "hey, awake soldier that's an order!" Shinji's gave it one last try before his eyes closed, "hurry up we're losing him!" Anger welled up deep in her heart, anger at Anslo Garrick and at Reddington as well. What on earth could have prompted Garrick to do something like this, what possible connection could the criminal have with Shinji? The car screeched into the hospital emergency loading bay, and Misato almost sobbed in relief to see people on standby.

She swiftly unbelted and climbed out, receiving Shinji she took him to the stretcher team and was barely able to keep pace with them as they moved. An oxygen mask was placed over Shinji's face, she watched helpless as a nurse checked his pulse. One of them opened Shinji's eyes, "pupils are dilated, we need to check for subdural haematoma!" she watched as they worked on the move, trying to stem the bleeding from the back of Shinji's head. "Massive trauma to his right knee, contact the paediatric surgeon!" Misato almost broke down as they listed off his injuries, if he survived this Shinji would need a walking aid for the rest of his life. Misato felt suddenly detached, her mind repeatedly declaring that this could not be happening. They reached the emergency department, Misato standing back helplessly as men and women listed off the boy's injuries. "where the hell's the neuro surgeon?" One woman demanded, "if we don't get him open in ten minutes, he dies!" Misato felt a hand take her own and looked up in a daze, Kaji had caught up with them. Her one-time boyfriend was shaking his head, clearly unable to believe what was playing out before them. "Intubating!" came another call as a tube was inserted down Shinji's throat.

The surgeon finally arrived, and the pair were ushered out into the corridor, Misato let herself be guided to a seat, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. "He'll pull through Katsuragi, Shinji's a tough kid." Misato sat down heavily, her emotions tearing her apart. "If he doesn't?! Then its all on him!" She all but screamed, there was no need to elaborate on who "him" was. Kaji seemed to have no response to this as he held her, Misato closed her eyes mentally cursing the name of Anslo Garrick. She could only wait here just outside the emergency room, helpless to do anything else as the men and women frantically worked on Shinji. They had him hooked up to a ECG machine, and she could hear how pitiful the boys heart sounded as it weakly struggled to keep him alive. She heard the sound of a tiny drill ramping up and winced as it audibly bit into skull. She glanced up as section two agents entered, forming a barrier near the third child's section. Why hadn't there been emergency redundancies in place, they could have stopped all this from happening? How had Anslo Garrick even managed to get the drop on trained professionals? One of the agents was on his radio already. "Put out an APB on one Anslo Garrick, I want eyes at every airport, dock and private field, orders from the commander he's K.O.S."

While she agreed with the kill on sight thing, Misato would dearly like to get her hands on the man herself. Kaji gently squeezed her hand his thumb rubbing back and forth in a comforting gesture, he knew how much Shinji meant to her. "he won't get out of the country captain, that much I promise you." The agent informed her, and Misato nodded in gratitude at the sentiment. "Garrick won't be looking to leave the country." Misato's gaze snapped up to see Reddington, the agent turned to regard the man curiously. "Mr Holman here helped us find the third child." Kaji said quickly, Misato looked at him then at Reddington. "Yeah, he's with us." She finally conceded after a moments pause, Reddington sat down next to her removing his hat as he did. "Anslo is hell bent on righting what he perceives as a wrong, he won't leave the country until he's sure the third child is dead." He didn't need to say that he had likely succeeded already if Shinji didn't pull through. "I assure you Mr Holman, he won't get another shot." The agent stated flatly, Reddington gave the man a death glare, one that made the section two agent flinch. "Anslo Garrick is an expert at extracting high value targets, and need I point out it was your agency that dropped the ball on this?"

"The only advantage we have, is that Anslo has no backup right now. That may make him reckless." His voice radiated anger, and more than a little frustration at Garrick evading them. Reddington turned and looked Misato square in the eyes, his gaze was powerful almost overwhelming in its intensity. "I promise you I will find Anslo, and when I do no god on earth will protect him, that is my vow to you." For perhaps the first time since meeting the man Misato came to understand, Raymond Reddington was a very dangerous man when upset. "I want him, if he's to die I want him for what he did to Shinji." Misato met that powerful gaze and met it with steely determination, Reddington slowly nodded in agreement. She would find Shinji's attacker, she would find him, and she would rain hellfire down upon him. For every bruise, for every broken bone Misato intended to extract a toll in pain, Anslo Garrick would rue the day he had ever come to Japan. Misato leaned against Kaji suddenly feeling exhausted, and they waited anxiously for news about Shinji.

/

* * *

Cooper followed his assigned guide along the corridors of Nerv central headquarters, it was just as well they had a guide really since the place was a maze. Ressler flanked him on his right, the younger man had been on edge ever since they had been summoned. Reddington brought up the rear with Dembe, the criminal had been reluctant to answer the summons, however the section two agents had insisted. It seemed one did not deny supreme commander Gendo Ikari when he called you, "probably going to thank us then hang us out to dry." Donald remarked, their guide a young officer by the name of Ibuki flicked her gaze to them. Harold couldn't help feeling she seemed so young, in fact a lot of Nerv's staff seemed on the tender side with few exceptions. "you know, they could have at least provided us with a golf cart, save my legs." Reddington grumbled as they walked, Harold had long since learned the man rarely seemed to take anything seriously, except when he was angry. Dembe smirked and responded, "that would suck all the fun out of it for him I imagine." Reddington let out a bark of laughter, "I usually have some experience, some parable I can pull from. Right now, I'm drawing a blank. We're in uncharted waters."

Cooper felt a sense of apprehension at those words, Reddington was the sort of man who was three steps ahead of any situation, if he was stumped then maybe they really were in trouble. They weren't handcuffed at least, and section two had simply handed them off to the young lieutenant here, but the simple fact was they had not been authorised to be in the country. Unarmed they were heading into the lair of the beast, Gendo Ikari had a certain reputation. They reached two large dark wooden doors next to which was a secretary's desk, the woman looked up and Harold informed her they were here to see the commander. A few moments later they were told to go through, and as they stepped over the threshold Donald shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me." Harold was forced to agree with the man, the office was more like a damn aircraft hangar. Massive windows dominated the far end of the "room", Gendo's desk was positioned facing away from the windows, the entire set up was designed to make people uncomfortable. They set off, Harold noting that on the ceiling there was some kind of image. "Now that takes… breath-taking arrogance." Reddington observed and Harold glanced at him questioningly.

"the biblical tree of life, note who's sitting at its head." Reddington explained and Harold spotted it, the tree of life terminated at Ikari's desk. They covered the distance finally reaching said desk, large and clearly very expensive it seemed to suit its owner well. Gendo Ikari was sat behind it, eyes hidden behind a pair of tinted glasses. He sported a beard but no moustache, his uniform was not even done up properly almost as if he didn't really care. "Gentlemen, let me dispense with the pleasantries, I just got off the phone with Laurel Hitchin." Gendo opened, Cooper raised one eyebrow wondering what the assistant secretary of state had said. "Whilst ordinarily she handles affairs in Africa, she has stepped in to prevent an international incident." Reddington stepped up to the desk, eyes locked on Ikari like a precise laser guided weapon. The air between the pair fairly crackled with tension, the two most influential and powerful men in the world. "I'd like to know the condition of the boy, we were dragged away before any information was forthcoming." The pair locked eyes, well in so much as Reddington was able to lock eyes with the commander. Ikari leaned back in his chair suddenly, "I received word thirty minutes ago, the third child whilst otherwise stable is in a coma. The doctors don't know if he will ever wake up." Reddington seemed to take that information in, expression distant.

Harold knew where he was mentally, back in the rear of an improvised ambulance holding onto agent Keen's hand as she slipped away. No one moved or spoke for at least a minute, then Ikari leaned forward resting his elbows on the desk and interlacing his fingers in front of his mouth. "I need to go on record commander, I gave the order to make the rescue attempt." Ikari's eyes glided to him and Harold felt a shiver pass down his spine, it was like being observed by a snake. "I assume full responsibility for the situation." Beside him Ressler shifted nervously, then suddenly Reddington let out another bark of laughter. "Oh Harold, it's not really you he's interested in. Your just here to make up appearances." Cooper looked at Reddington one eyebrow raised as he continued, "if we were under arrest, we'd be in the prison cells already." A smirk stretched one side of Gendo's lips, and Harold let out a sigh of irritation. "You have quite the reputation, Raymond Red Reddington. The concierge of crime, the man in the hat, the spy who stayed out in the cold." The commander finally spoke again, "I believe you met my wife, some fifteen years ago which has left me with a burning question." Harold saw Reddington's eyes narrow dangerously, usually a sign he had worked out some puzzle and was now very angry, this usually was a prelude to someone being killed.

"What did you and my wife discuss?" Cooper felt his own ire rising now, they had been dragged out here to the Geofront, so the man could interrogate Reddington about his wife? "With all due respect commander, that is not the issue here." Ressler spoke up finally clearly annoyed, Gendo slammed a fist down on his desk his control broken suddenly. "That is exactly the issue agent Ressler!" Reddington had barely shifted an inch, seemingly immune to Ikari's anger. "You're certain you want to discuss this in the open?" the criminal asked with no hint of playfulness, Gendo leaned back recovering his control. "Dembe, Donald wait outside please." Reddington turned to the pair, and Ikari gave a dismissing wave to them. Once both had left Reddington glanced first from Harold then to Ikari, "Fifteen years ago Yui Ikari sought my help, she was desperate to start a family and for some ungodly reason she chose me to locate a suitable donor." Harold blinked but didn't miss the tightening of Ikari's jaw, realising what was being said here. "Shinji was conceived by artificial insemination, since Yui's husband could not provide the… goods." Harold winced at the mans words, Ikari had turned pale where he sat.

The commander had worked out he was not the boy's father, but clearly had not been aware of his own impotence. A sneaking suspicion settled in Harold's gut, but he kept his mouth firmly shut letting Reddington take the lead. "Yui Ikari loved you, for what reason I cannot even begin to fathom. There was no affair." Cooper felt a fresh surge of anger, and his earlier suspicion resurfaced with a vengeance as he stepped forward. "all this because you thought your wife had an affair?!" He left out the accusation that Gendo had set this whole thing up, after all what kind of lunatic did something like that? Gendo's eyes were distant as he sat behind his desk, and though he spoke so low that it was clearly not meant for their ears Harold caught the words. "Yui, forgive me." The man had clearly loved his wife more than life itself, but for years had been tortured by the idea she had been unfaithful. Ikari seemed to have deflated, he seemed to be struggling with the information he had been given. "Anslo Garrick is still on the loose." Reddington spoke once more, and Ikari's head snapped up expression momentarily alarmed. The man rose from behind his desk and walked to the window, staring out at the vast underground Geo-front Nerv's base occupied. "I'll need your help then, to safeguard my pilots." Harold looked at Reddington, and the other man slowly nodded.

/

* * *

"Seriously! It's all his own fault!" Rei Ayanami pilot of unit zero, watched with growing irritation as the pilot of unit two paced back and forth. The red headed German girl had been on a tear, ever since Ikari had been taken for reasons unknown the girl had been mouthing off. Apparently sensing Rei's gaze, the girl turned, "what?! Is the truth pissing you off wonder girl?!" Rei was about to respond when the door to the changing room opened, captain Katsuragi stood there with a packed duffel bag. Asuka froze eyeing the bag warily, "how is pilot Ikari?" Rei asked, a strange flicker of fear lacing her stomach as she did. Misato's face went through multiple emotions, then the woman stepped fully inside and sat down next to her. Rei was so focused on the captain she missed the look on Soryu's face, apprehension. "Girls, Shinji… he slipped into a coma." Rei's brain processed this information, she knew what a coma was and that this was a bad thing. "But he'll wake up right? I mean he's the invincible idiot of course he'll wake up!" Asuka stood hands on her hips, as if her declaration alone would make it happen. "The doctors aren't sure if he ever will, he nearly died. A few minutes more and we would have lost him."

Asuka staggered but caught herself, but it was Misato moving to catch the girl that sparked an angry outburst. "Don't touch me Misato!" Soryu turned and fled from the changing room, while Rei sat trying to process this information. She had gone to the commander himself when news of Shinji's rescue had filtered down, had asked to go and see the boy. He had uncharacteristically been very short with her, she was to stay away from pilot Ikari. "I've been granted administrative leave, they can't move Shinji from the hospital yet." So, captain Katsuragi would go to the hospital, sit watch over the boy and hope he recovered. Rei felt a spark of emotion she was unfamiliar with, a form of anger directed at Misato. Anger that the woman could do what Rei was forbidden from doing, she shook the unwanted emotion away and waited as Misato left. Something wet slid down her cheek and she flinched, reaching up she wiped and blinked in realisation. "tears, why am I crying?" Rei remained motionless on the bench, as she let the tears slide uninhibited to the floor. Ikari had deserved better than what had happened to him, and Rei vowed she would find a way to wake the boy up. The world needed Shinji Ikari, without him everything seemed so…. Unbalanced.

* * *

AN: While I am pouring over my work three or more times for errors, I imagine the occasional mistake will creep through such as nearly calling Harold, Howard. I have written around seven chapters so far, though from here I will be going over them for the next few days.

Folks are probably wondering why I didn't post this under the crossover section? Simply put if I had it never would have been read. This story is set before magma diver in Evangelion, and after the cape may episode of the blacklist season three.


	4. Chapter 4: Hell hath no fury

**04**

 **Hell hath no fury**

"When you love someone, you have no control. That's what love is, being powerless."

/

* * *

"With everything that happened over the years, with safeguarding Elizabeth, I lost track of Yui and her son." Reddington confessed, Harold lifted his drink to his lips and took a sip as he digested what he had been told. "Now I find I've been too late, I always prided myself on my word." They were sat in the school staff room, almost all the staff had been changed over. Aram was teaching IT to the kids, whilst Samar and Ressler were handling physical education as directed. This allowed the agents to be at the school directly, though with there only being a single class remaining now, the work load was not exactly crushing. Reddington was to take over class 2-A, although this was still being finalised given his need to occasionally globe trot. Kate had set up as the school nurse working alongside a Nerv agent, Reddington had assured Harold that Kaplan had the background required. It was the weekend, and while normally the school would be shut, the time was being used to set everything up without the students there to gawk and stare. For himself he focused on his own new position as head of section two, that had not gone down too well. Several agents had attempted to resign in protest, they had not wanted a gaijin running things. Gendo Ikari had pulled the agents off to one side, and much to Harold's amusement the men and women had returned to work, grumbling perhaps but back. Whatever threats Ikari had wielded had worked, and Harold had focused on reorganising the entire agency.

"Who else knows about Ikari's problem?" He asked setting his coffee mug down, it was just the two of them but even, so their tones were hushed. "Just Ikari, myself and you." Harold nodded, "let's keep it that way, the man may have organised the kidnapping of his dead wife's son, but I don't want playground rumours being spread." Reddington seemed to chew his words over, then slowly he nodded his head in agreement. Harold pulled out the folder he had finally located today, "you wanted the boy's profile, everything except a psych evaluation is included." Reddington took the folder and began pouring over it, Harold saw anger flicker across the mans face more than half a dozen times as he read. "Sent him away after Yui died." Reddington was shaking his head, Harold kept his peace on the matter. His own wife had conducted an affair, though fortunately his daughter was most certainly his. Harold couldn't guarantee he wouldn't have reacted in a similar fashion, Ikari had spent the last nine years tormented by a phantasm. "Complained of regular migraines." He'd reached the medical information, for all the information it contained. Reddington set the file down with a grunt, "assuming he ever wakes up, I plan to arrange a full evaluation. I've already requested access to the combat footage, still waiting for a response." Reddington sat back expression distant, as if he were somewhere else entirely.

"I've gone over his school work, it shows…. Apathy if nothing else." Harold grunted, "If the boy was affected by being sent away, he would believe himself to have no worth." Reddington looked at him sharply, "that's what he said, when I found him. Worthless." Harold felt a knot of anger in his stomach, Gendo Ikari had done more damage than he could ever know. "He needs building up then, show him he's worthwhile." Reddington didn't respond, and Harold suspected he knew what was on the criminal's mind. "You can't hold yourself responsible for Keen's death forever, her Russian name clearly came with a lot of problems." The name Masha Rostova had resonated within the criminal world, the name had only come out because Keen had sought political asylum at the Russian embassy. The task force had been dogged in their pursuit of Elizabeth when she had been wanted for murder, and Reddington had been equally dogged in her defence, in the end the criminal had been right. Harold's phone rang, and he answered, a slow determined grin gracing his face as he listened. Reddington leaned forward sensing something was up, and Harold had to restrain himself when he informed the man. "Garrick's surfaced, robbed a hardware shop in downtown Tokyo two. Killed the owner."

/

* * *

Gendo stood staring at the massive armoured head of unit one hands folded behind his back, he suspected that if Yui knew what he had done she would crush him, tear free of her bonds and wipe him from this world. Nine years ago, after Yui had become one with the Eva, Gendo had discovered that Shinji was not in fact his own. The idea that Yui had been unfaithful had eaten at him, and unable to look at the boy he had sent him away. Then just over two months ago, he had been left with no recourse but to summon the boy to Nerv, Rei had been injured and an attack had been imminent. It had been like opening an old wound all over, the boy's presence proving a constant source of misery. Then Garrick had approached him claiming to know who the boy's real father was, offering to help Gendo gain closure. What a fool he had been snapping at the chance, so eager he had left his common sense behind. Garrick had known of Shinji's parentage, but who had withheld the actual information, wanting to use Shinji as bait to lure in Reddington. So Gendo had hired in Hargrave and her outfit Halcyon Aegis, perhaps a part of him had suspected something was off? Gendo had sensed that Garrick had an agenda, he simply had not suspected that agenda was trying to murder Shinji. It was only because of Garrick's sadism, that he hadn't simply shot the boy in the head.

Yui had met the concierge of crime, and through that Garrick had what? Suspected Reddington was the boy's biological father? Gendo snorted derisively at the notion, he liked to think that Yui had always had better taste. Susan had contacted him as soon as she had suspected things were going wrong, her own experiences of losing her son guiding her moral compass. Now the third child lay in a coma perhaps never to awaken, and Garrick was still on the loose somewhere in Tokyo two. The thought occurred to him that Reddington had lied of course, but he had sensed the man's honesty as well as his anger. Gendo was no fool, Raymond Red Reddington was not a man to mess with, the criminal had a reputation of being a violent man. A thought came to him, leaving him pondering just what the two of them might have achieved together. His authority paired with Reddington's impressive intellect and resources, they might even have brought SEELE to their knees. Gendo shook his head, that was unlikely to ever happen now. Additionally, if Reddington ever found out about Shinji's past, well Gendo might have to make out his last will and testament. That business with Bogdan Krilov eight years ago, that needed keeping hidden.

Hargrave was gone from the country, Gendo had allowed her to use his private jet to evade any possible detection. She had not departed without asking about the boy, had seemed to deflate upon hearing he was comatose. An odd woman that one, on the one hand a business woman through and through, but not entirely cold hearted. Gendo tapped his fingers against his lips, thoughts swirling as he contemplated all the changes headed his way. His new head of security, and a new teacher taking over duties at the school. He sensed Fuyutsuki approaching him on the gangway, his old professor had been rightly cold to him the last few days. Fuyutsuki had warned him time and again that Yui would never have been unfaithful, yet Gendo had not listened. Choosing to plough his own path through the problem and leaving only ruin behind him. He could never love the boy as a father should, but perhaps he could start to do something right, in the short time they all had? "I've sourced a list of candidates; our options are a little thin." Kozo finally spoke after a moments silence, Gendo took the file and raised one eyebrow. "Are you certain he won't die from excitement?"

Kozo let out a huff, whether of amusement or annoyance Gendo couldn't really tell. Aida Kensuke, the boy had been described as an Eva nut. It was risky since the boy was an avid conspiracy theorist as well, but with the right controls in place he could be managed. The boy had according to Rei often expressed his admiration for the pilots, as well as his desire to become one. 'Be careful what you wish for' Gendo handed the folder back to Fuyutsuki and leaned on the railing in front of him, did Yui sense that something had happened to her son? He had often come here in his hours of need, when he had felt the need to do some soul searching. Yet the atmosphere here was no longer calming, he could almost taste the anger in the air around him. "I wonder how it all happened?" Fuyutsuki mused aloud, "how did Yui find the man?" Gendo snorted, the question didn't really need answering. Yui had always been gifted and had also had connections, connections given to her by her father. Before the committee had started to suspect that Yui had her own plans, she'd had access to information most others could only dream of. Realisation dawned on him then, Yui had not told him of his own affliction to spare his blushes, after all he was a proud man.

Gendo shook his head morosely, the idea that he had been unable to provide the one thing Yui desired more than anything, did it make him a failure or a victim of circumstance? Either way he had to find a way to make amends, preferably in such a way that did not involve Reddington putting a bullet in his head. Footsteps approached and Gendo turned to note the section two agent, Cooper had gone through the agency like a Buzzsaw when it came to efficiency. "Sir we've had word, they've found Garrick." Gendo listened as the man gave him the details, then made his choice. "Have my limo ready to depart by the time I reach the bay." Section two would close in on Garrick quickly, but he knew that Garrick would make a mess of Tokyo two before he ever stopped. "Fuyutsuki run an evacuation drill in the cities, let's keep the casualties to a minimum." He moved with renewed purpose, determined to at the least keep Garrick from blabbing his role to the world. Gendo stopped by the armoury on his way down securing a pistol, the limo was armoured against bullets, so he felt no need for a vest. The car was waiting and running as he reached it, "Tokyo two, and tune in to agency frequencies. Whatever I tell you to do, you do."

/

* * *

Tyres screeched as Misato pushed her Renault to its limits, in the passenger seat agent Ressler was starting to turn green. Misato had seen the face of Shinji's attacker, seen the scarred mug of evil incarnate. Garrick was the one and only thing left to threaten her Shinji, so she drove like a woman possessed, skirting disaster. Garrick's stolen SUV veered, and the occasional bullet was sent her way, but she wouldn't be shaken, not now, not ever. Ressler leaned out of the window aiming his pistol, and Misato held the car straight long enough for him to fire off two shots. The sound of sirens and motors filled the air around them, above them a VTOL soared keeping the stolen truck in sight. "He's not going anywhere." Misato growled through clenched teeth, this had gone beyond personal for her. Sitting by Shinji's bedside reading to the boy had woken something within her, Misato had taken the boy in because he had seemed so lonely and lost. Shinji had brought something intangible into her home, something that had made her life seem a bit more complete. Sure, he hadn't been the greatest at conversation, but his presence had filled a gap she hadn't realised was there. Then Garrick had come along and had torn that apart with his barbarism.

Bullets whizzed over the top of the hood of her car, one of them managing to ping off the framework causing her to growl. The streets had been evacuated of civilians, but if this kept up Garrick might just take his pursuers with him. Reddington was in his own vehicle riding shotgun with Dembe, the two had tried to keep pace with her at first, when it had become obvious that Misato was on a mission they'd pulled back. Garrick reached an intersection when it happened, a limo t-boned the fugitive's SUV sending it into a spin. Misato brought her car to a screeching halt side on to the intersection, and she and Ressler disembarked weapons drawn. Reddington's car pulled up and they were joined, watching as Garrick limping extricated himself from the car. Misato cursed, the man was on the opposite side of the truck to them, her gaze took in the limo and realisation hit, it was Ikari's personal vehicle. The man was out kneeling behind a bullet proof door, Misato wondered why the commander had gotten involved directly? "Anslo! If you count the numbers your surrounded, and outgunned. Then again you never were very good with maths!" Reddington shouted above the screaming jet noise, Misato waited patiently to see if this barb provoked a response. "Come on, poke your head out you son of a bitch."

She sensed as much as felt Ressler glance her way, and Garrick popped up swiftly aiming Reddington's direction. Two shots sparked off but that was all the opportunity Misato needed, and her first shot counted as it struck him in the shoulder. Misato was moving even as the man tried to recover, Ikari added two more shots into the mix having drawn a bead under the truck. Anslo was swearing loudly as he tried to recover, and as he used the wall to haul himself up and aim at the approaching Misato, Reddington took him out at the knee. Misato reached him and kicked him hard in the face, his weapon was sent scattering blood fountaining from his now broken nose, and Misato aimed her gun deliberately. Reddington had said he'd tried killing the man twice already, so she put a round into his left arm then his right. Misato was systematic as she put round after round into none vital areas, Garrick was howling in part pain part unbridled rage. Misato met that with a scream born of pure hatred, with the final round punching through Garrick's skull. Reddington had stood watching the whole thing go down, he looked down at the punctured body of his onetime associate. "Garrick had more lives than a cat, now I'd say he's in negative equity."

Reddington put one additional round into Garrick's chest and Misato snapped her gaze up surprised, "what? I'm just making sure this time." Misato lowered her weapon and shook her head, she couldn't exactly lecture the man after what she had just done. Reddington leaned down and rolled the human swiss cheese over his expression curious, and there on the back of Garrick's neck was a small metal plate. "Interesting." Reddington mused aloud, "what is it?" Misato asked now curious herself, recalling the tale of how Reddington had thought he'd last killed the man. "I have no earthly idea, perhaps Aram might be able to identify this thing." Reddington pulled out a knife and Misato felt her stomach lurch; the man could be truly unpleasant sometimes. Turning away she approached Ikari who was now sat half in the back of his damaged limo, the VTOL was lowering down to street level to pick him up. "Don't tell me you were trying to beat the light sir." He glanced up, and for just a fleeting moment he almost looked sheepish. "Just wanted to make sure it was dealt with captain." He returned, and Misato blew out a breath starting to feel the effects of a climb down. Ressler approached her and guided her to her car, "I'll take you back to the hospital." Misato nodded, suddenly too tired to even think about driving. The journey there was made in companionable silence, Ressler seemed content not to be a chatterbox.

She reached Shinji's room and flopped into the chair, reaching over she gently took the boy's hand in her own. "It's done kiddo, he can't hurt you again." A part of her hoped these words would rouse him, but the boy remained unresponsive. So, she sat there with him telling him about the chase, about Garrick becoming the human piece of swiss cheese. Misato glanced up as Cooper entered the room, he had a small bookbag in his hands. "This was released from evidence." Misato took the bag and winced as she heard something grinding inside the bag.

Opening Shinji's bookbag she let out a groan of dismay, his SDAT player was shattered as if the bag had been hurled against a wall. Misato had hoped to use it for him, let him listen to his music when she was too tired to read. "Damn it." She whispered, Cooper took the seat on the boys opposite side looking at the shattered player. "I'd be surprised if Reddington doesn't replace it." Misato looked at the agent and managed a smile, "might struggle to replace the tape." He nodded slowly conceding the point, the SDAT player had been Shinji's escape and coping mechanism, now it was broken beyond repair. She sat back into the chair, suddenly glad that Reddington had insisted upon it, and was startled when she awoke to Cooper's voice. He was reading from the poetry book Misato had brought, all meant to be inspirational. Misato glanced at the clock realising she'd slept for an hour, "sorry." She murmured rubbing at her eyes and glanced up as Reddington handed her a mug. "So, you'll be leaving soon? I mean it's mission accomplished right?" Reddington paused to consider her words, and in that instant, she knew he was sticking around. "We got Anslo yes, but who told Anslo about me and Yui meeting?" Misato sat back sipping at the coffee.

Reddington suspected there was more going on here, "someone internal to Nerv?" Cooper shook his head, "we suspect that Ikari tried to lure Reddington in. That the plan went south pretty quickly." Misato's eyes widened, suddenly the man's intervention in the chase made sense. "He didn't expect Garrick to harm Shinji?" Misato was thunderstruck, then as her brain rallied she pinned Reddington with a glare. "Just what would make him do that?" She didn't miss the exchange of looks between Cooper and Reddington, for people on the opposite sides of the road they were being, well as thick as thieves. "We can't reveal that, but we know Ikari won't repeat this stunt." Misato suspected Gendo Ikari must feel quite the fool, after all Nerv was now down one pilot because of his actions. She turned to Reddington and leaned forward, "let me make one thing clear, if you do anything against Shinji's interests, I'll kill you myself." Misato let that sink in before adding, "Shinji is all I care about in this, he comes first." Reddington slowly nodded before replying, "I would insist on it." Glad she had the man's understanding she handed him the bookbag and took the poetry book from Cooper, watching as Reddington grimaced shaking his head. Misato opened the book and selected her starting point, she missed seeing Asuka standing nervous in the doorway.

/

* * *

Asuka paused at the entrance to the hospital room her nerves jangling, she also had a knot of guilt sitting in her stomach. Asuka hated feeling nervous and definitely hated feeling guilty about anything at all. Yet despite her best attempts at mental gymnastics, Asuka Langley Soryu was feeling intense guilt. When Misato had told her the idiot had slipped into a coma, Asuka had almost fallen on her rear in shock, shock and some other feeling she couldn't identify. She felt her friend Hikari rest a hand on her arm, the girl's brown eyes shining with empathy. Yet the pigtailed girl with her freckles didn't really know what was going through her mind, the crushing feeling of responsibility she felt, and she hated. Asuka nodded and pushed into the room, the sound of Shinji's ventilator as it gave him his air because he couldn't breathe for himself. The steady and rhythmic bleep of his heart monitor as it studied his vitals, reporting back that he was at the least alive. It had been a day since Shinji had been rushed to hospital, and he'd already had several procedures. His knee Asuka had been informed would never be the same, Shinji would have difficulty walking for the rest of his life. He was laying on his bed head swathed in bandages, a tracheal tube in his mouth, eyes shut, and aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest he was motionless. A part of her wanted to yell at him, to scream at him to get out of bed and stop pretending to be in a coma.

Asuka stood frozen to the spot as a fresh and unwanted wave of guilt washed over her, if only she hadn't encouraged him to leave class! Yet from what she had been told his kidnappers had been waiting, and either way would have made the snatch. Then there had been the straight fact Kaji had told her, had she been there she might have been taken as well. If they were willing to do this to Shinji, Asuka shuddered to think what they might have inflicted on her. Toji entered the room behind them accompanied as ever by Aida Kensuke, both boys solemn and subdued, both also clearly uncomfortable. Asuka's gaze was drawn to Shinji's bedside, and the figures who were sitting next to him speaking in hushed tones. Misato was sat in a large comfortable looking sofa seat next to the boy's bed, reading aloud from a book she held in front of her. "Let your eyes wander, to all the beauty to be seen. If those toxic thoughts you still do ponder, then let out a scream." Misato was gently holding one of the boy's hands as she read, "Scream until the pain is gone, until you no longer feel afraid. Open your eyes to a new dawn, let the darkness fade." Hikari moved forward, and Misato looked up giving a small wan smile in greeting.

She set the book aside and helped Hikari find a vase for the flowers they had brought, Asuka couldn't take her eyes of Shinji his face covered in bruises. Yet his expression was composed as if he had simply fallen asleep, Asuka felt as if her shoes were filled with concrete and she couldn't move. Toji stepped past standing next to the boy's bed awkwardly resting a hand on Shinji's shoulder, like herself Kensuke seemed frozen in place unable to step any closer. Shinji Ikari, pilot of unit one and someone Asuka suspected the otaku all but worshipped, laid low. It was a stark reality check to all of them that though young, they were not and never would be immortal. Asuka forced her feet to move coming to the boy's side, and slowly hesitantly reached out a hand to touch Shinji's own. Despite her expectations he was warm to the touch, Asuka stood there as images flittered back to another hospital, one that had been a source of great tragedy. Shinji had suffered, and it was all because of her, all because Asuka Langley Soryu had become bored. She adjusted her grip, taking his hand in hers and sent a defiant death glare at the two boys. If she heard one person at school utter a breath about her holding Shinji's hand, then she would personally castrate the pair.

Her gaze came to Misato and realised the woman had a tiny smile on her face, standing where she was realisation struck Asuka. Misato had brought the pair together, not so they would function better as a team, but so it might draw the pair closer together. Asuka fiery and competitive, Shinji more reserved but also more tactical, the hammer and the shield. Asuka was stunned at her own epiphany, and a strange sense of foreboding stole over her then, that until the boy awoke there would be no further attacks to deal with. Asuka shook her head trying to rid herself of the feeling, after all without an attack to deal with what use was she? Suddenly one of the men spoke removing his fedora as he did, "Shinji is lucky to have such friends." Asuka took the man in. He was not especially tall, his hair close shaven. "that he is, mister Holman wasn't it?" Asuka frowned, Misato's voice held the tiniest hint of an edge. "Steve Holman, I'm the new teacher for class 2-A." Asuka didn't miss the brief expression of surprise on Misato's face, and regarded this new addition to the equation of their little world. Hikari had been upset that their old teacher had been fired, indeed there had been some questions regarding her own status as class rep.

Ultimately the blame had fallen on mister Tokinawa, he'd simply become too complacent in his duties. Asuka watched as the other man rose to his feet giving a small nod, "Harold Cooper, new head of section two." Asuka smiled, she had heard about the man who was causing a lot of problems for the agency. A new teacher and a new head of security at Nerv, and strangely enough both of them were gaijin, what were the odds of that? Her gaze returned to Shinji and she frowned, hoping the boy really did appreciate just how upset he'd made her. Asuka would be sure to demand a slap-up meal as compensation, he'd have to do chores for however long it was he was asleep. 'why not ask him for a massage while you're at it' Asuka almost smacked the side of her head, this inner voice tended to tell her to do exactly the opposite of what she wanted. It annoyed her because deep down, she suspected the voice was probably right. Cooper made his excuses and left, and the group sat listening to Misato read, when she was finished they learned more about their new teacher. The man telling them an amusing tale about a hunting trip to Africa, "wait you shot the elephant?!" Misato asked alarmed, the man let out a bark of laughter. "Lord no! I shot the poacher trying to shoot the elephant." Asuka felt her eyes widen, a very interesting person indeed.


	5. Chapter 5: Owing a debt to Reddington

AN: This chapter marks the start of some fairly unpleasant stuff, mostly background history stuff so just a word of warning.

 **05**

 **Owing a debt to Reddington**

"In this world there are no sides, only players"

/

* * *

Sergei Salvakov had often thought of himself as a great man, that he was destined to do great things in life. His father and mother had instilled a sense of pride and duty in him, trying their best to teach him right from wrong. Ironic then that he had ultimately ended up as a tech smuggler, Sergei considered himself a practical man, after all bills needed to be paid. His night club in Washington DC was alive with a throbbing techno beat, he had bought the place more as a distraction than any real desire to run it. Booze was something that sold very well, and so long as people were willing to come here, there was money to be made. He ran a hand across his white beard, he had long since given up in dying his hair. Sergei had ultimately let his parents down, not out of any desire to do so but simply because he abhorred hard work. The criminal world might carry its risks, but one could amass a large amount of money with a minimal amount of effort. He watched as two figures entered the club, they stood out from the trendy youth around them. Sergei recognised at least one of the pair, and so rose slowly his knee groaning in protest as he did. "Raymond Reddington, to what do I owe the pleasure." The Concierge of crime returned the hug clapping him on the back.

The other man looked nervous, hazel eyes darting around as he took in the people around him, tongue flickering across his lower lip. "Aram, for heaven's sake calm yourself." Reddington chastised the younger man, "get yourself a drink at the bar my young friend, on the house." Sergei said grinning, Aram returned moments later with three beers. "Well he has manners at least." Sergei laughed accepting the glass and taking a chug, Reddington sat down at the table shaking his head. "I always marvel at how the young can tolerate this noise." Sergei knew what the man meant, he would have had something a little less loud and bouncy himself. Reddington fished in his pocket and deposited an item on the table, Sergei fetched his glasses out of his pocket and placed them on the end of his nose frowning. He picked up the item and nodded slowly, a small metal plate with a circuit of sorts on one side. It had channelling to run wiring through, or in the case of this one providing a bridge for the human nervous system. "Aram identified the neural patch, but I need to know where I might find the vendor?" Sergei returned the item to Reddington, "these are very expensive to come by Raymond, whoever purchased this must have a fortune in money to burn."

"That one is all but burned out, since they only have a finite lifetime, about two years maximum." Aram nodded his head, clearly this information was not new to either man. The company that created such cyber tech was based in Germany, it was headed up by a man by the name of Kilian Dumont. Sergei provided this information, Reddington remained seated as he finished his drink. "I heard about that distasteful business in Japan, the school boy, do you know if he survived?" Reddington's eyes narrowed briefly and he sunk his beer, "barely, from what I hear he's in a coma." Sergei winced at that piece of information, it was never right to target the innocent. "And you Raymond, you seek whoever set Garrick loose?" Reddington was often a very secretive man, often refusing to part with information. "It's common knowledge that Garrick was involved, we all heard what you did to him, he should have been dead." The device would have bypassed the damaged nerves, but that meant someone had deliberately put the psychopath back together. "Someone is responsible for the boy's condition, I plan to find out who and put an end to them." Sergei nodded slowly, then raised his own beer mug and saluted the man. "Good hunting."

/

* * *

"It's been two weeks now." Misato mused as the chair was moved into Shinji's new room, the boy had finally stabilised enough for Nerv to relocate him to their medical centre. She watched as Asuka brought in a small teddy bear, it had been handcrafted by someone the girl would not name, though Misato suspected Asuka had made it herself. The one thing that puzzled Misato was this, Asuka couldn't stitch to save her life so who had helped her? Ever since Asuka had seen Shinji laying helpless, something had seemed to come over the girl. Misato had received reports that Asuka had seemed constantly lost in thought, though woe betide the person who disturbed those thoughts. Hikari who called in twice a week, had made it clear she was worried about her friend. Asuka placed the bear in the crook of Shinji's arm, Misato couldn't help the small broad smile that broke out. "Two weeks and no sign of any angel attacks." The red head grumbled, causing Misato to cluck her tongue. "means Kensuke gets the practice he needs, especially since unit one is being… difficult." That was an understatement, the damn Eva had initially refused to synchronise with the boy at all. Misato had heard that Ritsuko had mounted the gang walk next to the Eva's head, and had proceeded to issue various verbal threats to the recalcitrant Eva.

"I keep reminding the geek he's just keeping the seat warm." Asuka grumbled arms folded across her chest, she had been vehemently against the appointment of a replacement pilot. Misato shook her head, partly in amusement and partly in sadness. Asuka had been in to see Shinji at every available opportunity, she had also started learning how to cook for herself. Misato could sense a huge change in the girl, and that was outside of her increased focus during combat practice. Asuka could still be incredibly volatile at times, and she had been sent home from school after one incident this week. A very foolish male student had made an inappropriate comment about Shinji, he had then been sent to see nurse Kaplan with a broken nose. Misato had only half heartedly disciplined the girl, whilst Reddington had given her extra credit instead of extra homework. Asuka pulled up a seat and looked at Misato expectantly, sighing Misato handed over the poem book. Asuka fished through until she reached the marked page, and started to read aloud confidently. Misato didn't begrudge the girl, but part of her just wanted Shinji to herself occasionally. "Through this toilsome world, alas! Once and only once I pass; if a kindness I may show, if a good deed I may do."

Misato listened head bowed, "well look who it is?!" Misato blinking at Asuka words looked up, and saw Rei standing in the doorway expression guarded. Asuka's expression however was frosty and wholly unwelcoming. Misato also felt a flicker of anger at the albino girl, in two weeks this was the first time she had visited Shinji. "difficulty traveling Rei?" Misato clapped a hand across her mouth at the first words out of her own mouth, and didn't miss the girl flinch. "Sorry, that was wrong of me." Misato immediately apologised, Rei would have had a good reason for not being able to see Shinji before now. "I was forbidden." Misato looked at the girl then rising she bid Rei take a seat, the first child didn't need to say anymore. Misato saw a stunned look on Asuka's face as she realised the same as Misato, that Gendo Ikari had barred the girl from seeing Shinji. "Did the commander give a reason?" Misato asked carefully, aware she was probing while Asuka was in the room. "He was concerned about the new teacher, he does not wish for me to meet him." Reddington, commander Ikari didn't want Rei meeting Reddington, but that then begged the question as to why? "Mr Holman is fine Ayanami, in fact, best teacher we've ever had." Asuka declared confidently.

That was a dangerous mind set in Misato's thinking, the kids at school all spoke glowingly of their new foreigner teacher. They were unaware that the man was a career criminal, the head of a large crime syndicate and capable of murder. Rei was looking at the comatose boy lips pulled down in a frown, and Misato wondered what was going through the girl's head? Reddington did his best to be as unreadable as humanly possible, and with the odd occasionally slip was mostly successful. Rei however could teach the man a thing or two about a poker face, Misato sighed as she pulled up another chair. "I'm sure you'll run into him eventually, and besides Rei you need to be at school." Asuka looked up from her continued reading, eyes locking onto Rei's hand as it held Shinji's. 'Jealousy rears its ugly head' Misato's inner voice warned her, the last thing Misato wanted the boy waking up to, was a world war over him. Her phone bleeped, and she checked the number. She'd assigned Reddington something she hoped was innocuous, number seven and had marked him as Jai's Ramen. The man had given her an odd look when she had set the number up, that pained expression returning briefly. "Whatever your selling I'm not interested." Misato opened in greeting.

She listened to him as he spoke, bringing her up to date on his investigations into the odd little piece of tech. "Kilian Dumont? Yeah I've heard of the guy." Reddington suspected that Dumont had sold the device to whoever had set Garrick loose, that Garrick had been kept in cryogenic stasis before being fitted. "So, you think Dumont will lead you to the buyer, and then to whoever sent swiss cheese?" This was certainly what Reddington hoped, though he cautioned Misato that often things ended up being more complicated. "Things may get messy I'm afraid." He told her, and Misato blew out a breath. Messy was Reddington's code word for torture session, if Kilian didn't cough up the information he was in for a very bad day. "will you make it back before the weekend is up?" A pause before he expressed his hope that would prove the case, "Shinji's transfer went smoothly, you'll need a base pass when you return." Asuka and Rei were both looking at her now, "well at least he should be safer now." Reddington conceded, Misato smirked at these words. "No one gets near him without vetting, and Baz is on the door, so you know how hard that makes any further attempt." The grey-haired mercenary was one of the few people Misato trusted, just as well since Reddington had insisted.

They ended the phone call and Misato sat tapping her chin, the phrase down the rabbit hole sprang to mind, just how far did this conspiracy reach? What had been the overall objective, what had been the point of loosing Garrick? Had the individuals responsible known what the psychopath would do? There were far too many questions and not enough answers for Misato's liking, looking up she noted Asuka studying her. "Kaji, he thinks someone else was involved with the kidnapping." A partial lie, Kaji was away with Reddington on his little trip thus providing the perfect excuse. Asuka smiled broadly at the man's name, "Kaji will find whoever did it, I'm sure of that." While the girl was trying to hide the increasing signs of affection toward Shinji, she still had her crush on Misato's ex-boyfriend. "Of course, he will, then Shinji can recover in peace." Misato returned, footsteps outside drew their attention and Kaplan entered the room. Another of Shinji's frequent visitors though perhaps an odd one, Kate was still waiting for Ikari to vet her as the boy's weekend nurse. For some reason the man was reluctant to let anybody else handle Shinji, and that was suspicious at best. Cooper had told Misato that it had been Kaplan who had motivated Reddington, gotten him involved in the rescue operation.

They moved aside as Kate changed the boy's saline bag and took care of moving his left leg, Asuka was watching this with a puzzled expression. Kate explained that they needed to move the boy's limbs, otherwise a mild case of atrophied limb would become much worse. Asuka jumped to her feet and to Misato's surprise asked to help, Kate gave careful instruction since Asuka was handling Shinji's right leg. The red head was the gentlest Misato ever remembered seeing her, making sure not to bend the knee as she raised the leg up. The odd new pair worked silently, but what Misato noted was Asuka taking instruction without complaint. It had been Kaplan then who had aided Asuka in her stitching, the little lop-eared teddy had come from this unusual partnership. Asuka gently set down Shinji's right arm, then offered up her seat to the older woman. Misato stared at Asuka who looked toward her and blinked, "what?!" the girl demanded. Misato snickered before replying, "who are you, and what have you done with the real Asuka?" Asuka grunted in response folding her arms across her chest. They all sat making small talk when Kate's phone rang, the woman made her excuses and left the room to take the call.

/

* * *

Kaji stood on the roof of a German hotel observing a master at work, Kilian Dumont was dangling over the edge of the building by one-foot eyes wide with terror. Dembe had the skinny little man in this fear inducing situation, Reddington was stood hands folded expression one of amusement. "My associate is very strong Kilian, but he can't hold your weight all day." The initial meeting with Dumont had not gone as Kaji had hoped, the man proving to be an arrogant and unpleasant individual. He had also been deeply uncooperative as well, this had left Kaji with little choice but to hand the man over to Raymond. "Mr Takahashi here was trying to be polite in his enquiries." Reddington leaned to peer over the edge, "that's a very long drop Kilian." Kilian Dumont had cropped blonde hair and one of those faces you wanted to punch, the sort of face which looked like it was detecting a bad odour all the time. He might be an entrepreneur and tech mogul, but the man also had his head up his own ass, choosing to dine out with next to no security. Grabbing the man when he had proven unwilling to assist had been pretty simple, now Kaji hoped Kilian would give them the information they wanted. Reddington took out the neural patch, holding it where the terrified man could see it.

"I can't they'll kill me!" Kilian squeaked in terror, and Kaji rolled his eyes at the generic response, was the man stupid? "Kilian, my friend will drop you if you don't." Reddington pointed out, and Dembe pretended to lose his grip drawing a terror filled shriek from the Frenchman. Kaji would have laughed if it wasn't so serious, "who bought this particular device?" Reddington demanded, all playfulness vanishing from his voice. The alleyway below was not especially wide, Kilian would do a lot of bouncing before he hit the concrete. "I never got a name!" The man bleated pathetically, "but they used a committee account to pay for it!" Kaji drew closer suddenly alert and Dembe hauled Kilian back onto the roof, Reddington drew his gun training it on the man. "The instrumentality committee?" Kaji pressed, and Kilian nodded shakily seeming resigned now. Kaji frowned at this information, "doesn't make sense, they provide Nerv's funding. Why endanger the third child?" Reddington was clearly trying to solve that puzzle as well, Kaji drew level with the concierge of crime and spoke in a hushed tone. "this is risky Red; the committee is a very dangerous and powerful group." Reddington slowly nodded in agreement, "agreed, however it seems they're spoiling for a fight."

Kaji grimaced before responding, "or someone wants it to seem that way." The committee might be powerful but even they could ill afford a war with Reddington, the man was renowned for being utterly relentless. Reddington began to pace the roof as Dembe watched Kilian like a hawk, the master criminal shaking his head as he paced. "could be a rogue element, someone within that has an axe to grind." Kaji nodded, this made more sense than the entire of SEELE declaring war on Reddington. "Ikari might be able to provide a communication line." Kaji suggested, the commander had admitted to being required to report in on a regular basis. Reddington pursed his lips then shrugged, without a better plan of action they would go to Ikari. All three of them eyeballed Kilian who had all but wet himself, then with a dramatic sigh Reddington gestured. "Run along Kilian, before I change my mind, oh and one last thing." The bullet punched through Kilian's knee, Kaji jumped, the violence had come with no warning. "Pilot Ikari sends his regards." Kilian was screaming in pain as they headed to the roof exit, Kaji frowned at Reddington. "Shinji wouldn't have wanted that." Reddington nodded sagely, "perhaps, but in the absence of young mister Ikari's input, I'll do what I feel balances the books."

/

* * *

Fuyutsuki stood watching carefully as Reddington sat down in the hot seat, Gendo had not been amused by the request for Reddington to speak to the committee. Truth be told Kozo knew what had worried the man, if Raymond Reddington managed to offend SEELE, then consequences would follow for Ikari. In the end Kozo had stepped forward, he would take responsibility for whatever was to follow here. "Just remember Reddington, regardless of your theory be diplomatic." Reddington smirked removing his fedora. Kozo braced himself and activated the uplink, the entire committee would not be in the conversation, likely it would only be Lorenz. The green room went pitch black as the holographic emitters kicked in, and Reddington was faced with a large monolith labelled SEELE zero one, sound only. "Raymond Reddington." Keel Lorenz's voice boomed from the monolith, Reddington reached up and prodded at his right ear. Then to Kozo's irritation the man began to laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm reminded of that scene from the Wizard of Oz, I do love a bit of smoke and mirrors." Kozo waited for Lorenz to simply terminate the call, instead the Monolith faded replaced with old man Lorenz himself. "Perhaps this will help your concentration?" The German rumbled.

"An account belonging to your group was used to preserve and then revive Anslo Garrick, the person using those funds nearly killed the third child." Reddington laid his cards on the table, Lorenz frowned or rather Kozo thought the man did, it was hard to tell due to the visor. The old man's hands danced across an unseen screen, he was checking any and every account held by his group. Moments later that frown became a full on angry scowl. Lorenz looked up at Reddington then to Kozo, "The Eva repair account, held five hundred billion in currency, it now has barely half!" Lorenz was enraged, Reddington leaned forward all playfulness gone from his demeanour. "Your telling me you lost that amount of money, and failed to notice it?" Kozo was forced to agree with Reddington, how on earth could this have happened? Then a sinking feeling hit him, if this had been taken from the account dedicated to repairing the Eva's, then this was far worse than expected. "I will launch an internal investigation, in the meantime I want Ikari to focus on the pilot training." Kozo nodded, knowing that this was directed at him. Reddington tapped his fingers against his lips before speaking again, "someone is attempting to weaken Nerv, and it seems your organisation as well." Lorenz paused, the room seeming to crackle between these two power houses.

"It seems we are beholden to you for revealing this theft, what do you want in return?" Kozo watched as Reddington seemed to consider the question carefully, then the man looked Lorenz square in the visor and spoke. "I want the location of Tom and Agnes Keen, if you can provide me with that information I'll call us even." Lorenz nodded, "I'll see who I can get on the case." Reddington nodded as the connection terminated, the green room returning from the darkness. Kozo turned and led the way back into Gendo's office, the hidden security door closing behind them. Kozo didn't know who those two were that Reddington sought, but he did not envy them this attention. They reached Gendo's desk and Kozo took in a breath, "Lorenz has lost half the repair fund." The man before him didn't even blink, instead Ikari rose to his feet hands folded behind his back. Kozo turned to note Reddington departing, he may not have all the answers he's come for, but the concierge of crime had it seemed gained Lorenz's favour. "Someone is stirring in the shadows Fuyutsuki." Gendo finally spoke, and Kozo joined him at the window. Kozo felt the weight of the years pressing down on him, and wondered just where the secrets and lies would end?

/

* * *

Kate had finally been given the go ahead, she suspected this was due to the other nurses complaining about their duty. Kate entered Shinji's room and chased out the well-wishers, she didn't want any tales of Shinji's bed bath and general maintenance doing the rounds. Raymond had insisted she see to the boy on the weekend, something Kate had agreed to if only to distract herself. Elizabeth was growing restless already in her safe haven, something Kate had feared might happen. Tom was ironically being the sensible one of the two, trying to keep his wife from doing something rash. Raymond had settled into his role at the school, and Kate maintained her role as school nurse and occasional class cover. Door closed she turned and pulled on her gloves, "right dearie, this is going to be embarrassing but necessary." Shinji made no complaint which was perfectly understandable, she removed the sheets and opened a box of baby wipes. Kate worked carefully and diligently, cleaning him up making sure not to miss anything. It was as she was cleaning his more intimate area's that she paused and frowned, there was a scar where there should not be a scar. Kate finished cleaning him then checked the boy's medical history, maybe she'd missed mention of a scar down there. Nothing was on the record, "that's not possible." She muttered to herself.

The scar had looked at least seven to eight years old, and while she couldn't say whether the boy was straight or gay, at that age it was unlikely he was inserting foreign objects. She finished up and disposing of her gloves and recovering Shinji up before calling Raymond, the others were outside waiting impatient to be back in. "It's me, I found something, where are you?" She grabbed her bag up and exited the room, she missed the strange look Misato gave her as she left. Outside the pyramidal base was a large park, Raymond was sat on a bench eating a sandwich Dembe standing watch. "It's amazing how they get the light down here, a massive underground fortress with its own eco system, must have cost billions." His gaze met her own and he bade her sit down, Kate sat down on the bench next to him. "Raymond, I think the boy may have been raped." The sandwich found its way into the nearest bin, and Kate explained what she had found while cleaning the boy. "Ikari initially denied my request for you to tend to him on a weekend, now we know why." Raymond sat staring off toward central headquarters, "every time I think the boy's trials are over, every time I think we've reached the end." Kate could see the anger burning in the mans eyes, the pain the boy had endured.

"How has he kept fighting this long?" even Dembe was stricken by the cruelty, Kate could only think of one possibility. "His medical history makes no mention of it." Raymond considered her words lips taught, then he slowly began to nod his head. "tell no one else, I'll handle things from here." He rose to his feet sucking in a breath, he would investigate until he discovered the truth. Kate hoped for Ikari's sake that he had not been in anyway complicit, and yet for the boy's record to make no mention the man had to have known. Misato had made no mention of it, but it was a real possibility the boy had kept this a secret, or the boy himself didn't remember. Kate remembered the night she last saw Katerina, Elizabeth's mother had brought the girl to the motel they had been staying at, there had been a fire which had left the young girl with a scar. Years later Elizabeth had no memory of Kate, and no memory of any fire. Raymond had hired in a professional who had erased these memories, which had included the girl's memories of Kathryn Nemec, the name Kate had been born with. Could it be something similar had happened here? Kate remained sitting on the bench, left to ponder the cruelty that had been inflicted upon one young boy.


	6. Chapter 6: A sickness of the mind

**06**

 **A sickness of the mind**

"It's the children whom the world almost breaks, who grow up to save it."

/

* * *

"Greif is something I am very familiar with, it eats at your insides like a cancer." Raymond had his eyes closed, he was once more in the back of an improvised ambulance, holding onto Elizabeth's hand in his as she slipped away. "The grief of losing someone we love." He opened his eyes withdrawing from the memory, "the grief of trust betrayed." The man sitting tied to the chair before him flinched, face bruised from where Dembe had worked him over. They were sat in an abandoned warehouse, the dust thick on the floor. A single light above him illuminated Raymond and his victim, it was an old school set up, one that worked really well. Raymond remembered the day Kate had come to him, urged him to act and save a life. Recalled how he had been so swallowed by his misery, he had not been moved, until he had heard a name from the past. He remembered Yui Ikari coming to him, her pitch for motherhood and her request of him. A unique and beautiful young woman, brilliant and vibrant, she was in love with life and her husband. She only had one binding request of him, that if her child were in dire need he would be there. When he had found the boy, curled up on a cold concrete floor surrounded by dead bodies, something had sparked inside Raymond's darkened soul. When the boy had spoken those words, they had affected him far more than the boy's condition. The boy had been convinced he was worthless, a person with no value to anybody.

Questions had begun to tug at his mind, questions that for Raymond had demanded he find the answers. Then Kate had come to him with her discovery, and an all too familiar feeling had exploded within him, rage. "I'm a violent man Mr Kagura, I've taken on a life that requires it of me." The man before him was Shinji's teacher, the one Gendo had sent the boy to when he had abandoned him. What could make a boy believe he was deserving of punishment, could make that child so world weary at so young an age? Raymond considered himself beyond any form of redemption, however he liked to think he might one day leave the world a better place than he had found it. He had seen death over the years, he had dealt out death as well and each life taken stained his soul further. He was the head of a vast crime syndicate, and with that position came the knowledge he might be betrayed, and indeed had been several times. "I learned a valuable lesson as a boy, one that shaped the foundation of who I was." You could see the fear in Kagura's eyes, as well he should be scared as Raymond leaned in. "To value loyalty above all else." Behind Raymond Gendo Ikari stood arms folded posture stiff, Raymond could feel the man's gaze fixed on Hiro Kagura. He had been surprised when Ikari had agreed to come to the small village outside Hakone, for Raymond suspected he knew exactly why he had been asked to come here.

Kagura had initially looked to Ikari for salvation, but one look at Ikari's resigned expression had doused that fire. "A child needs a place of safety to grow, a child needs to be allowed to be innocent of man's evil. To experience the wonders of the world, not the darkness it has to offer." Tears streaked down Kagura's face, he was a man with a terrible sickness in his heart. "I've killed people, hurt people when it was required. Your act is beyond forgiveness, a betrayal of trust beyond comprehension." "You raped the boy placed in your care, there is no greater betrayal than that." It had taken an enormous amount of digging, it turned out Shinji had not been this mans only victim. Other children had suffered his depravity, and it had been this that had opened the door to the truth coming out. Raymond put three rounds in Kagura's chest, watching as he flopped in his seat. No satisfaction, no feeling of vindication filled him on this occasion. Gendo Stepped past him and crouched near the dead man, head lowered whether in remorse Raymond truly couldn't say. Gendo Ikari by rights deserved a bullet in the head for his role, but Raymond knew that it would cause too many complications. Ikari was not immune to the possibility of death, rather the man's death would open the way to someone worse. The phrase that sprang to mind, 'better the devil you know' and so Raymond stayed his hand.

Ikari pulled out his phone dialling out, Raymond half listened as the commander ordered the disposal team to come in. Raymond sat where he was feeling weary, with Elizabeth dead and Agnes taken who knew where, the future had seemed bleak. More and more he realised that his role as teacher was helping him hide, hide from the pain and the depression that threatened to sink him. Raymond had watched the boy's combat footage, and had seen what he felt the others had failed to see, the simple bravery of Shinji Ikari. Raymond didn't know the boy at least not yet, yet he saw in the boy something to keep striving for. Was he displacing his feelings for Elizabeth onto the boy, was he being a fool and setting the child up for more pain? Perhaps, he would wait and see how things panned out between the two of them. Kagura had been found out after much investigation, how had the boy kept such a terrible secret buried within himself? Realisation blossomed, and he turned to Ikari, "you had Shinji's memory adjusted, that's where the migraines come from." It had been the one thing noted on the boy's medical profile, the sudden and unexpected pain. Raymond had done the same to Elizabeth minus the migraines, Ikari had not moved from where he crouched. "I received a phone call from the local hospital eight years ago, Shinji had been brought in with… injuries." Gendo's voice was hollow.

"Part of me didn't care, part of me." It took courage to admit to a dereliction of duty, "I brought in Doctor Bogdan Krilov, he blocked the memories." Raymond turned his gaze to the corpse, "yet you left him with that man again?" Gendo nodded, "I paid for an operation, fitted Hiro with a behavioural modification chip, he volunteered for the procedure." Raymond shook his head in astonishment, all that expense because the man had no one else to send the boy to? Kagura would have received a painful jolt anytime he thought nasty thoughts about boys, in the end avoidance of that pain encouraged his compliance. "If the boy was affected by being sent away, he would believe himself to have no worth." Harold's words echoed in Raymond's mind, and he knew he could no longer sit on his hands here. Perhaps what he had in mind might mend both of them, might salve the wounds of two broken people. "You will sign guardianship of the boy over to Katsuragi, I will assume the role of his godfather." Gendo's gaze snapped up to him, suspicion was written over the commander's face. "Yui left his welfare to me." The statement was flat almost surly, a laugh escaped Raymond's mouth. "Yes, and you've done a sterling job of it so far haven't you?" He wasn't fooled, Gendo was not worrying because he cared for Shinji, he was worried about what judgement awaited him.

More and more Raymond found himself rubbing Ikari's nose in the dirt, and he suspected that the dirty secrets did not end here. The man wanted to make amends, yet some other force was driving his actions, some desire that Raymond could scarcely comprehend. "What made you suspect the sexual abuse?" Ikari was looking at him piercingly, Raymond considered leaving the man to float in the wind, then shrugged. "Kate discovered it, when cleaning him she saw the old scaring." "you knew it was a risk, it was why you were against the appointment." Gendo shook his head, perhaps in anger or in regret. Raymond leaned forward to speak, "I intend to bring in a professional to asses the boy's needs, once he's awake." Gendo finally stood up and removed his glasses, their eyes met fully for the first time, and Raymond saw the pain there. "Assuming he does." It was no wonder Ikari hid behind his glasses, "You'll do for him what I couldn't?" the question was a loaded gun, one misstep and the gun would go off in his hand. He still had an empire to run, yet here was a boy that desperately needed help. He hadn't raised Lizzie, had found he had missed that chance. The world was a dangerous place when your name was Raymond Reddington, "I will do my best to bring him happiness. That is all I can do."

/

* * *

"I brought you here because I have need of your services." Susan Hargrave stood before the desk of the worlds most powerful man, when Keel Lorenz summoned you then you turned up. She watched as a photo was pushed before her and she leaned forward, she recognised the young man in the photograph. A part of her warned her to walk away now, to refuse the job and save herself a lot of trouble. The problem was that the money on the table was too much to refuse, "you want me to bring in Tom Keen, it will be risky." This last part was more a musing on her part, how many men would Keen kill before he was subdued. "He is not to be brought in, I just need his location." Susan looked up in surprise, Lorenz was paying this much for a simple seek and locate mission? "Reddington." Next to her Solomon muttered, and the last part of the puzzle dropped into place. Reddington had somehow curried favour with Lorenz, that or Lorenz owed the man a debt. "We can start by backtracking, he disappeared shortly after his wife's death." Already her mind was hard at work on the problem, it would be difficult to locate Keen, difficult but not impossible. Lorenz dismissed them, truthfully, she was glad to be away from the man.

Man, now there was an ironic description of the head of the human instrumentality project. Susan suspected that very little human remained of him, the near ninety-year-old was riddled with cybernetics. From his eyes to likely most of his organs, Lorenz was effectively merged into his chair. How a person could tolerate such a condition was beyond her, Susan planned to grow old wither and die the normal way. They exited the office and made their way toward the elevator, it was here they encountered Lorenz's odd little pet. The boy peered at them with his red eyes, his skin pale like marble and hair colourless. Those eyes fairly shone with intelligence, they also contained no small amount of malice. Susan felt as if he were peering into her very soul, as if this strange kid could somehow read everything about her. He was what, fifteen at most by the looks of him? Slightly feminine in the looks department, his long delicate looking fingers holding a SDAT player. A side glance to Matias showed the man was on guard, already sensing the threat this boy posed. Then the moment passed, and the boy stepped to one side. They moved on and neither looked back. Only once they were clear of the building did Solomon utter, "Kid was like something out of a horror movie."

/

* * *

Asuka paused in her journey toward school and frowned, it had now been six months since Shinji had slipped into a coma, six months that had resulted in even Misato beginning to give up hope. Six months of visitation to and from the hospital, and six months of no angel attacks whatsoever. Asuka had long since gone past feeling like a third wheel at Nerv, and only infrequently was she called in for actual synch testing. It had been her own insistence on virtual training, she refused to go rusty from lack of practice. There were rumours that the UN had demanded the running cost of Nerv reduced, now Nerv was running on a shoestring budget. It was truly foolish Asuka had declared loudly one day, to think that the UN was proving to be so short-sighted. The angels would return one day she was certain, and when they did the world would wish they'd listened. Then something had happened to bring a little magic to the world, Asuka had witnessed the return of the seasons, and they had returned with a vengeance. White snow blanketed the one-time hottest city on the planet, as if somehow trying to make amends for its near fifteen-year absence. Their teacher had been delighted, Mr Holman leading the class outside and promptly getting into a snowball fight with Mr Ressler. Those two were strange, it was clear that Mr Ressler didn't really like Mr Holman. Yet that day a cease fire of sorts had fallen, the adults all showing the post impact children how to enjoy the new weather.

Of course, this had meant that wardrobes had to be updated to include winterwear, as with the snow had come an intense cold. It was nearing February now, and there seemed no let-up in the current conditions. Not that Misato's penguin was complaining, Asuka had watched with amusement as the bird had slid down the street on his belly, he had then realised how cold snow was. Hot water and cocoa had been the order of the day, or in Pen Pen's case beer and sardines. The world was abuzz with chatter, the hope that somehow normality might be returning to the world. It had been slow at first, but gradually people had hesitantly returned to Tokyo three. Asuka now had more classmates to deal with, yet she found herself feeling more and more isolated. Asuka spent more and more of her free time at Shinji's bedside, determined not to ever give up on the boy. Misato still went of course, but the woman had seemed hollow and miserable. No, Asuka refused to accept that the idiot would never regain consciousness. He would wake up she felt it in her soul, and when he did she was going to brow beat him for being so stupid. Still it wouldn't hurt to have a gift ready for him, a welcome back to the land of the living present. With Miss Kaplan's help she had started knitting a sweater, if you had told Asuka to knit something six months ago, you'd have been told to get knotted. Asuka had started out small, first completing a scarf before turning to the sweater.

Miss Kaplan was doing the pattern, a snowy scene featuring hedgehogs playing in the snow, whilst Asuka focused on the rest of it feeling no small amount of pride. Pride, that had, Asuka realised always been a huge weakness on her part. The day she had first been selected as a pilot, that had been a moment of immense pride on her part. Yet it had also given her an enormous ego as well, and that had in turn made it hard for her to relate to people. Then there had been that incident involving mama, a shudder passed down her spine at the memory. Only Shinji's coma had doused her in the cold water of reality, had made her truly look at herself, and though she could still be snarky and volatile, Asuka at least tried harder to get on with people now. Grunting she resumed her journey, the other downside with snow was it made traveling harder. The cold could be mitigated with warm clothing, but it was still hard to walk on the damn stuff. Asuka spotted Rei standing next to Hikari at the road end and waved at the pair, they had as always waited for her. Rei had not looked up and Asuka grinned ferally, crouching down she scooped up a handful of snow. The snowball arched gracefully through the air, she could have hurled it with more force, but had learned herself how painful that could be. The ball impacted on top of Rei's head and the girl looked up none plussed, Asuka sighed for all the effect it had on Ayanami.

"Asuka! That wasn't very nice!" Hikari called out but the girl was smiling, she reached the pair of them and prodded her friend in the ribs. "So, where's lover boy and his geek at?" Hikari blushed furiously at the gentle ribbing. They walked together until inevitably they encountered the two dweebs, Toji was wrapped up like a mummy. The boy had had a growth spurt and now towered over his friends, Asuka frowned as she glanced sidelong at Hikari. Her friend was about the same age as her, and yet was starting to edge ahead in height and other areas. Kensuke seemed lost in thought, his glasses peeking over the top of a purple and green scarf. It was hideous, yet the boy had insisted on it, he planned to sport his Eva's colours whenever possible. Yet she hadn't missed that the otaku was troubled, and wondered just what was going on in the boy's mind?

She and Ayanami at least were still roughly the same height, Asuka recalled the first day the albino had met Mr Holman. The man had seemed slightly taken aback by the girl, not that Asuka could blame him, Rei creeped everyone out. A snicker slipped out of her lips causing Hikari to look at her, and grinning Asuka shook her head. They reached the school and sure enough Holman was at the door, winter clothing firmly in place along with his trademark hat. "Hurry along, you're the last ones in." Asuka passed the man, she hung her coat up and entered the class. Nobody looked up as she entered, it had all become a little on the routine side by now. Asuka sat at her desk and slid it open, checking the picture was still there. She paused fingering the image, it was a photo she had been given by Mr Homan. It was Shinji's school photograph taken before he had first come to Tokyo three, his academy style suit making him look surprisingly handsome. Nobody knew she had this photo save Holman, and Asuka planned to keep it that way. She slid the photo back into its hiding spot and turned as the others entered the class. Holman sat down at his desk and grinned, "good morning class, are we ready to expand our minds?"

/

* * *

"So, we'd gather up our weaponry, you know; pocket knives, slingshots, bb guns, rocket propelled grenades, crossbows and bolts. .22's, machetes, socks full of pennies, brass knuckles, the normal kinds of kid things." Laughter echoed around the class room, the man had launched into a description of a childhood game he would play, he had called it preparing for robbers. "My friends mother made it clear, that I was not welcome back after that." Asuka snorted, wondering how a seemingly straight-laced teacher could have such a colourful past? The man knew how to tell a story that was certain, yet despite an excess of personality he seemed so normal. She like everyone else was always enthralled by his tales, it beat the living heck out of their previous teacher. "Now, if you'll all open the folder in front of you please." Asuka opened the yellow folder, it contained several pieces of paper. The main one was a typed-out story, a mystery about a strange situation a boy found himself in. "I want each of you to write your own continuation of that story." Asuka opened her laptop and located her word processor, and then read the opening over and over. Around the room she heard the occasional tap of a keyboard, Holman had sat behind his desk.

The student body worked on their new assignment, yet Asuka found herself drawing a blank trying to form a narrative. By the time the bell droned Asuka felt massive frustration, she just wasn't any good at creative writing. Asuka closed down her laptop and grabbed her book bag, she was almost at the exit when Holman called her back. Asuka stood before his desk as everyone else filed out, and she braced herself to be told off for not completing the task. "I need to ask a favour of you miss Soryu, I won't demand it of you, it's entirely up to you." Asuka ran a nervous tongue over her lips, Holman paused before pressing on. "It came to my attention several months ago, that Shinji may have had deeper issues than any of us first thought." Asuka blinked, the man was requesting something related to Shinji? "I think we all have deep issues sir." Asuka half joked, the man smiled before nodding his head with a short chuckle. "That's gods own truth, but we all benefit from sharing those issues, I learned a long time ago never to try to bear the burden alone." It was Asuka's turn to do the nodding, "I need you to be a friend for him, to open your mind to any problems he might have, no matter how trivial or foolish it might seem." Holman's gaze seemed to pierce right through her.

"You want me to be his… confidant?" the man took his time in replying, "be there when he needs you, and in time he will be there for you. Shinji will have a difficult road ahead of him, we need to do everything we can for him." Asuka nodded, she tried to imagine what it might be like to wake from a coma, the confusion that would come from that. Here she was being offered a position of responsibility, a chance for her to prove she was more than just the token angry red head. "Ok, I'll make sure I'm there for him." Asuka committed herself to this cause, truth be told it had not occurred to her before now. Here now was a chance to make up for aiding in the boy's kidnapping, a chance to finally ease that terrible guilt. Holman smiled at her encouragingly, "you pilots need to stick together, I suggest talking to mister Ressler about teamwork, he is a former FBI agent after all." Asuka's eyes widened at the man's words, the PE teacher had been a special agent before coming here? "If you ever need to talk, we're here for you." Asuka nodded, the man's words initially not registering with Asuka. "Oh sir, I wasn't able to complete the task." Asuka admitted quietly, Holman waved it off as if it were unimportant. "not everyone can instantly conjure up creative writing, have a think on it but there's no deadline." Asuka beamed a smile in relief then turned and exited the classroom.

* * *

AN: Slightly shorter chapter in this one, had a scene with Asuka but decided it was a little too soon for it, oh and yeah time skip but no time travel. A rare chance to see things from Reds perspective here, and to bring the seasons back into play. The idea of Red and Ressler slinging snow at each other tickled me, next chapter will finally see Shinji wake up.


	7. Chapter 7: Invictus

**07**

 **Invictus**

"If you're struggling, you're alive."

/

* * *

"I thank whatever god may be for my unconquerable soul." The voice drew him toward it, a man's voice that he thought he recognised. "In the fell clutch of circumstance, I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoning's of chance, my head is bloody but unbowed." The darkness tried to hold him down, but he refused to be held in check. "Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years finds me and shall find me unafraid." Light pierced the darkness, it hurt his eyes, but he surged toward it as the speaker continued. "It matters not how straight the gate, how charged with punishment the scroll." The ceiling slowly resolved itself above him, the room seemed far too bright, but he was awake. "I am the master of my fate, I am the captain of my soul." Shinji slowly turned his head toward the speaker, it took an astonishing amount of effort on his part. His brain felt like a fog had enveloped it, and he suspected his ability to react would be very dull. There he saw a man sitting head bowed, he had a book in his hands that he had been reading from. His muggy brain finally placed this person, the fedora man who had come for him. Shinji tried to speak but found his voice unwilling to comply, so with tremendous effort he moved his right arm.

It had been placed folded across his chest next to a small stuffed lop-eared bear, he caught the bear and it tumbled off the bed and onto the floor. The man frowned and bent down picking up the bear, then his eyes came to Shinji and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god, oh my god your awake!" The man pressed a button above Shinji's bed, then to the befuddled boy's surprise took his hand. "Misato will be so excited miss Soryu too." He said stroking Shinji's hand oh so gently, Shinji struggled to understand why the man was acting like this, and once again tried to get his voice to work. He finally understood part of the problem, there was an obstruction in his throat. It was as he realised this that the nurse came in as he felt his gag reflex kick in, weak and pathetic but there. The nurse carefully removed the tube from his throat, and Shinji lay back blinking away tears. The nurse gently wiped his chin cleaning him up, then smiling she spoke to him. "Just take it easy, you've been out a long time." Next to him the man was making a phone call. "get here, he just woke up." Then ending the call, he reached over gently stroking Shinji's head, the man had a small smile on his face. "Your tougher than they gave you credit for." Shinji just observed the man, his mind still seemed to be running to a slower beat than he would prefer.

'Been out a long time', those words rattled around in his muddled brain. Yet he wanted to know just how long, after all for him the gap between passing out and waking up had been slight. "huh…huh." Shinji tried to speak again his voice weak, try as he might his vocal chords seemed intent on keeping him muted right now. Shinji closed his eyes frustration welling up, "huh…how." Finally, with tremendous effort he formed one coherent word. "how long?" The man enquired, and Shinji weakly nodded, his neck ached from the effort. Fedora ran a tongue across his lips before finally replying, "It's been nearly a year, eleven months." Shinji blinked as tears started to escape his eyes, he'd been asleep for eleven months? It hardly seemed like any time since he had passed out in the car, that was his last solid memory. Rushing footsteps and Shinji's heart almost burst as Misato barged into the room, her eyes fell on him and he saw tears sliding down her cheeks. Fedora moved aside so Misato could reach him, and he detected the same perfume she'd been wearing that day. She held him stroking his head and kissing his forehead, and for once in his life Shinji chose not to shy away, instead he basked in the woman's emotions. Finally, Misato took the seat next to his bed smiling ear to ear, she was radiant in the moment. The nurse did her best to work around Misato as she examined her patient, nodding in satisfaction. "how is he? Will he be ok now?"

The nurse sighed in irritation at Misato's constant questioning, "he's just woken up from an eleven-month coma Major, give him time to adjust." Shinji blinked, Misato had been promoted whist he had been down? "Uh… Uh… Is… it… oh… over?" Misato nodded enthusiastically, "its over your awake Shinji, your awake!" Shinji shook his head, that wasn't what he wanted to know. "He means the war, the angels." Fedora cut in, and Misato seemed to deflate at his words. "There have been no further attacks since you went into a coma." Fedora was the one to fill him in, "young miss Soryu holds a theory it is tied to you, that they'll come back when you wake up." Would it have been better to stay down, if it had kept the angels away for whatever reason? He just had to look at Misato, her face clearly showing how overjoyed she was, and he swatted those negative thoughts away. Asuka and Rei would simply have to take care of the fort, at least until he got himself back on his feet. The nurse was running over a list for Misato and fedora, a list of things he would need before he got better, and Shinji frowned, he was getting tired of the hat moniker. "who?" He gestured with his head, his arm was aching terribly from that tiny motion he had made.

The man glanced at Misato his lips twitching to one side before he spoke, "My name is Steven Holman, I'm what you would call a jobs body." The man seemed amused at his own term, yet Shinji had the odd sense he was not being truthful. Shinji closed his eyes for a beat, only to open them and realise he had fallen asleep. Misato was sat by his beside writing a report, the room was dimly lit with only a small light next to her. Shinji turned his head and froze, Asuka was sat on his opposite side her eyes fixed on him. "About time you idiot." The girl spoke her voice low, and he sensed Misato sit up suddenly alert. "Suh…Suh sorry." Asuka made a face and let out a despairing groan, "for what?" she hissed, and he flinched at her whiplash tone. Then to his surprise the red head held up a hand, "just don't apologise idiot, you did nothing wrong. Well you played truant, but that was as much my fault as yours." These last words seemed to tumble in a rush from her mouth, and Shinji almost started to giggle as her face turned red. It was her smile he realised, Asuka was smiling in an almost playful fashion at her own little verbal trip. Eleven months had passed for them, while he had lain in a coma and time had passed him by.

In that time, he wondered at what had happened with the girl, she seemed almost mellow compared to how she had been. Asuka spoke and Shinji contented himself to simply listen to her, she brought him up to date on everything that occurred including the new teaching staff. Shinji made a mental note to try and speak with Mr Holman, the man had come to save him and had then turned his hand to teaching? There was something Shinji couldn't put his finger on, a niggling feeling that more was here than met the eye. He felt Misato's hand rest on his head gently stroking through his hair, the nurse had promised him a bath in the morning, and as embarrassing as that might prove to be, he was looking forward to feeling clean. Shinji felt his eyes hood at the attention from Misato, and so missed the irritated look that flashed across Asuka's face. The alert alarm blared loud and sudden, Misato snapped up her head then looked from Asuka to Shinji. Reflexively Shinji tried to get out of bed, however his body was having none of it. Misato was on her feet now, "Asuka suit up!" Shinji felt a sudden wave of misery crash down on him, he was useless again, a burden. Asuka turned her eyes on his, and there he saw a fiery determination blazing, she'd been waiting for this moment. Shinji forced down his self-pity and gave the girl a faltering smile, she was heading off to battle once more.

/

* * *

Asuka was in her entry plug and ready before the others, it was just as well Rei was still required to sleep on base, as for the geek he had also taken the opportunity to use the base. There were rumours going around that the boy's father had not been pleased, had disapproved of his son being chosen to be a pilot. As her mind met the Eva's she felt that intangible other, something she had started to sense more clearly over six months ago. Maybe it had been the change in herself, or maybe this other had always been there. Asuka gave it the now customary greeting, the equivalent of two warriors headbutting each other. A warrior, Asuka clenched and unclenched her hands the Eva mimicking her motions. She was eager to get to grips with this new threat, nearly a year spent using the virtual reality systems had honed her reflexes. Nerv had even occasionally sanctioned sparring between the pilots, it had helped immeasurably in Asuka's opinion. Asuka found she didn't care if she got the kill, she just wanted to mangle whatever creature dared show its face. She activated her video link with command and got a surprise, Holman was stood in the command centre hands folded behind his back. The school nurse was sat in a chair next to him, and Asuka puzzled over their presence during an emergency. An indicator flashed on her HUD to tell her the others were in, it was simply a matter of waiting now.

"The target is staying out of sight, using the buildings as cover." Ibuki reported, well that simply meant it couldn't be that large of an angel then. The indicator turned green and Misato ordered their deployment, Asuka braced herself against the forces pressing down on her as she shot toward the surface, she arrived with a jolt and once freed of the safety restraints her Eva took a single step forward. She spotted the other two Eva's arriving at the surface, Asuka immediately began scanning the darkened city for her target. Most of the buildings were retracted below the surface, only the ones that provided essential combat support remained above. The video link with the other two pilots came online, and she could read the anxiety etched on Kensuke's face. This was his first real sortie against a real target, his eyes were scanning the city. This had the effect of making unit one look as nervous as its pilot, "Geek, calm it!" He swallowed, and the Eva dropped down to one knee, the purple armoured giant arming itself with a pallet rifle. Asuka reached down and snatched up her glaive, the last time she'd wielded this, things hadn't gone as planned. This time she intended to make damn sure her target was dead, no more mistakes.

Ayanami had withdrawn to the farthest edges of the combat zone, the albino girl armed with her weapon of choice the sniper rifle. "Ok I see it, wait this cant be right?!" Ibuki's voice caused Asuka to pause, just as the angel stepped out from behind a building ahead of her. It was broad shouldered with long gangly arms that ended in four claw like fingers, its head was set squarely between its shoulders, looking for all the world like a bird skull. Asuka blinked, she recognised the angel as it stepped toward unit one with clear intentions. "We killed that thing already, it was the first one to go!" Misato cried out in dismay, as the third angel stalked toward the purple Eva then froze, as if sensing something was not right. "It wants Ikari." Rei's voice was barely a whisper; indeed, the creature was now looking down at the ground. It extended one arm and energy flashed churning up the concrete, "Like hell!" Asuka bellowed and charged the angel, it would get to Shinji over her dead body! The angel turned at her approach and the energy extended from its palm, but instead of a laser beam it held solid like a sword. Her glaive clashed with this energy blade sending sparks flying, Asuka swung out to her right glaive twirling as she sought an opening.

Bullets rebounded off the creatures back as Kensuke opened fire, Asuka moved to take advantage of the distraction swinging her glaive in. Energy erupted from its other hand, and this second blade parried her assault. More bullets pinged off the creatures back and she heard Kensuke swear, the creature came at Asuka whirling like a ballet dancer. "It sure as hell didn't do that last time!" another voice in the command centre chimed in. It was Asuka who was now on the defensive, parrying attack after attack. Unit one abandoned its rifle and drew its prog knife, as Kensuke attacked from behind Asuka struck from the front. The angel caught both their attacks and slid gracefully to one side, "Oh come on! Has this thing been watching Star Wars?!" There was a loud crack and the angel was rocked to one side, the sniper bullet punching through its surface Armor. Asuka moved Kensuke at her right-hand side, the boy feinted an attack to the creature's legs. As it moved to block Asuka caught the thing a telling blow, severing the arm it had used to parry Kensuke's attack. "How'd you like that?!" She heard the otaku yell; the problem was that he had over extended himself and he paid for it. The remaining blade punched into unit one's stomach, and Aida Kensuke got his first taste of neural feedback pain.

Unit one doubled over its pilot whimpering as the blade pulled free, Asuka cricked her neck to one side and raised her glaive, enough was enough. Asuka came at the angel her glaive a spinning blur as she aimed strike after strike, the angel had started to back pedal now parrying franticly. It fired a laser blast from its eyes narrowly missing Asuka's Eva, she replied by firing her shoulder launcher. Spikes punched into the things skull and Asuka followed up, he glaive didn't so much penetrate the angels core as obliterate the thing. It looked up at her the creatures face a ruin then tried one last lunge, Asuka however had already watched the previous combat footage and ducked back. The angel's body swelled up like a balloon, then detonated thunderously in front of her. Unit two's AT field absorbed the explosion, and she placed the haft of her weapon against the ground. Evangelion unit two stood there an image of the Valkyrie of old, she listened to the post combat chatter as pain relievers were flooded into Kensuke's system. Asuka found herself lost in thought, it seemed the angels had hit the reset button. That didn't make any sense to her, add into the fact the creature had it seemed specifically been looking for Shinji. Were they not supposed to be chasing after Adam, the first angel?

"Not a word about who this thing was looking for!" Asuka growled, making sure that her voice was heard both by pilot's and Nerv personnel alike. "Agreed." This one word came from the commander, that at least held some additional weight. "Ack, I don't know how Ikari did this." Kensuke groaned, the boy was pale his eyes still watering from effectively being stabbed in the stomach. "Yeah that part kind of sucks." Asuka admitted, she returned her Eva to the recovery platform slowly descending back down into the base. The whole way down Asuka felt her brain ticking over, if the angels really had hit some sort of reset button then she needed advice. Her eyes widened even as the thought reached her brain, apart from opening up to Holman, Asuka had never relied on anyone before now. Had it just been her versus that creature she would have lost, the thing had been hyper agile. Shinji had fought the first three angel's solo, he knew what to expect from the next two opponents. Out of her Eva she showered and changed, getting the smell of the link connect liquid out of her hair was a pain. She reached Shinji's room to find Holman already waiting outside, the man was smiling that strange smile of his. "Absolutely spectacular, I haven't been that entertained since 1997 in Vegas."

Asuka looked at the man quizzically, "Evander Holyfield versus Mike Tyson, and someone forgot to feed Mr Tyson that day." Asuka snorted at his words, even she had heard of the infamous ear biting boxing match. He led her into the room where Shinji lay in his bed, the boy seemed almost lost in it and was fighting to stay awake. Asuka sat down next to him and grinned, making sure to at least include a little old school Asuka as she boasted. "Kicked ass and chewed bubble-gum, now I'm all out of gum." He smiled, and she could see in his eyes he was glad everything had worked out. Asuka explained the weird reset situation, she was surprised when the boy started to giggle. Apparently, the idea of that first enemy of his being butchered amused him. No love was lost between the third child and the third angel, Asuka frowned wondering what had happened to the second angel? Looking up she saw that Shinji had fallen asleep, now that the danger was over he was away to the land of dreams. "It will take time." She heard Holman speak, and he was looking at Asuka as if he could see right through her to her core. "he'll have good days and bad days, he'll have moments of crisis and doubt, but as long as his friends are by his side to support him, he will be fine."

/

* * *

Shinji grimaced as he held his right arm out, in his clenched fist was a single small weight designed to help him rebuild his muscles. Both Asuka and Misato were watching him, and so despite the fact it felt like someone was stabbing his shoulder he gritted his teeth through the pain. He sat in his wheelchair feeling hopelessly lost in it, his body all but curled up on itself. Misato had told him of his regular physio sessions, that a nurse had come in moving his limbs whilst he was in his coma. "Ok, lower that arm and raise the other." Kaplan instructed him, "does it have to hurt so much?" He sighed raising his other arm and like with his right, pain flared as he moved his arm with the weight. "The pain is good, means your body is still functioning." Shinji nodded in submission, it had been two weeks since he had awoken, and now began the hard part of his recuperation. Two weeks of getting used to the changes that had occurred in his absence, he had watched the combat video. Had watched as Asuka had performed above and beyond, the girl had after an initial trial struck the angel down. After all the words to him that he had been Nerv's most effective pilot, Shinji now knew that title was Asuka's. She had been training for nearly a year, and it showed in her victory.

Toji and Hikari had started seeing one another during his absence, and Shinji had been stunned at just how tall the other boy had gotten. Even Hikari seemed more grown out than she had been, and Shinji had not missed the look on Asuka's face, something was wrong. Then there was Kensuke, the boy had finally realised his dream of being a pilot and yet seemed flat. Shinji could recall how often the boy would go on about being a pilot, now Kensuke seemed more burdened than anything. Perhaps the otaku had realised that his images of glory and mech piloting, did not line up with the reality of it. For Shinji it had been a weight to carry around his neck like a millstone, he had bore it not out of duty but out of hope. Hope that one day his father would finally acknowledge him, so far that had not happened, and given the man had not been in to see him in eleven months, obviously wouldn't happen. Shinji lowered his arm as instructed lost in thought, Mr Holman was in so frequently when he was not away on Business. The man never seemed bored with Shinji, and always had some tale that could lift his mood. Shinji had grown to look forward to those visits, Holman always seemed to know what to say to make Shinji feel better. Shinji grimaced as a twinge of pain shot through his right knee, a reminder of yet another problem he would face.

Shinji raised his right arm once again zoning out as he did, around him now was a circle of people who were here for him. He barely knew the dark haired older woman, yet Kate Kaplan seemed to be caring enough. Misato was very obvious with her emotions now, and while Asuka was still difficult to read he had noted she seemed mellow. She still called him an idiot as she had before, but the venom seemed to be gone from her words. Shinji grunted as his grip on the weight gave, fortunately it didn't hit him landing on the floor instead. Kaplan picked it up then called a halt to proceedings, Misato took his hand and gently began to massage it, the tendons his hand protesting. Shinji sat back in the wheelchair eyes half closed, he felt like he could go to sleep right here and now. "Ok, somebody has had enough exercise for one day, time for a nap." Shinji shook himself, realising he had almost dozed off where he sat. "I can manage a bit more." He protested, he didn't want Asuka to think he couldn't manage even a brief session. Asuka rose out of her seat and kicked the breaks off the chair, "nope, like your nurse said its time for a nap." Shinji missed the wicked smirk on her face. He was almost asleep again by the time they got back to his room, and Misato lifted him into bed.

It was so unfair, why did his body have to be so weak and pathetic? He found himself suddenly very angry. Even as his eyes closed he could envision his attacker, the wretched scar faced freak who had done this to him. Shinji imagined himself in his Eva, Garrick clutched in one meaty Eva paw and utterly helpless and afraid. He imagined one tiny flex of his Eva's hand, the feeling of Garrick being crushed to dust, and found the thought did not revolt him at all. Misato had been reluctant to tell him what had happened to the man, it had been Holman who as ever had been straight with him. The man had ended up doubling over for a piece of swiss cheese, Misato taking out her rage on the scar faced lunatic. That didn't prevent the nightmares, one blessed thing about being in a coma, he had not been afforded the luxury of dreaming, and had therefore not been gripped by nightmares. Now that he was out of his coma however, the nightmares had become a plague he couldn't escape from. Since he was spending a lot of time asleep, he was also spending a lot of time reliving the events of his capture and subsequent assault. He recalled last week asking Misato for his SDAT, only to find out the villains had smashed it after disposing of his book bag.

Shinji, who had up until that point been putting a brave face on things, had broken down sobbing uncontrollably. His choking sounds barely telling the tale of abject misery, of a heart shattered by violence. His one escape from the harsh realities of life, taken from him by heartless thugs who had been in it for the money. Misato had wrapped him in her arms, whispering that even now she was saving up to buy a replacement for him, but the music would be nearly impossible to replace. The old classical music had almost all been lost during second impact, that the SDAT had belonged to his mother had added to the weight of losing it. He now had nothing remaining of the one person he suspected had cared for him, that weighed heavily on his heart. Misato slid the blankets over him as he lay there, dark thoughts rattling around his skull. Might it not have been better had he died, if Garrick had succeeded in his intentions? It was at moments like this that Shinji's thoughts turned selfish, that he blocked out other people. He knew it was because he was feeling sorry for himself, that he was frustrated at being an invalid. They could promise him he would get better, but all Shinji could see was the journey and not the destination.

Of all the people tending to him it was Asuka, it was the volatile red head who seemed able to sense his moods. Was this because she had dealt with her own emotional volatility? "don't be too long, he needs his sleep." Misato cautioned the red head as she sat down next to him, and Shinji felt like throwing a temper tantrum of his own, felt like screaming the base down. Instead Asuka took the cushion off the seat, and much to everyone's surprise chucked it at Misato. "stop mothering him Misato, he's not in the mood and neither am I." Misato caught the thrown object, a hurt look passing across her face then she let out a sigh and returned the cushion. A stab of guilt hit Shinji, it wasn't Misato's fault he was stricken like this, it wasn't even his own fault, it had simply been rotten miserable bad luck. Asuka sensed he had scrambled the latest emotional hurdle, the red head leaned over him sliding the stuffed bear between his arms, "try not to strangle mister Bigglesworth." She whispered in his ear, and as she turned to leave Shinji felt a smile tug at his lips, and once satisfied he was alone pulled the bear against his chest and fell asleep.

* * *

AN: So that is the seven chapters I had written out, updates will be a lot slower from here on out. I do have an overall story beat to aim for, but I need to make sure I get there in a sensible way. Shinji has a long way to go before he gets better hence the time skips, and Asuka still has a way to go as well but now she is living up to her billing as the best pilot. Oh and if you are familiar with the blacklist, you may note I have used certain scenes as heavy inspiration. James Spader is my new spirit animal, the man is an amazing actor.


	8. Chapter 8: Loose lips

**08**

 **Loose lips**

"Please excuse the gun. I'd hate for them to think we're in cahoots."

/

* * *

Raymond could pick up the sound of the harbour even from the room he was stood in, the offices of whistler cruise line, an international group navigating perilous waters. The room was large and atypical of its type, spacious and modern with light colours and panel wood effects. A large display case showed one of the companies many cruise ships, an oversized vessel that was essentially a mobile city. He shook his head marvelling at how far technology had come, after second impact it was as if humanity had suddenly found a fresh well of knowledge, and technology had suddenly advanced. Raymond refused to believe in sudden, the knowhow had come from somewhere, and he doubted it had come from man. Much like his now dearly departed smart phone, Raymond had "accidently" run over it, he hated technology. He preferred the old vinyl players or at a stretch a cassette tape player, there was simply to much room to put a tracking device in things these days. Still he was here because there was a chance to make money, and money made the world go around. Information had come Raymond's way that Whistler Cruise line was in danger of going bankrupt, and so never the sort to let an opportunity pass, here he was in Australia.

The cruise company would be perfect for his smuggling operations, all he had to do was offer to pay off the struggling companies debts. The money he would rake in from such a venture, would off set the initial outlay of money. Dembe was sat on a comfortable and expensive looking cream sofa, the massive windows the younger man was staring out of, gave a stunning view over the harbour. The sound of a door opening made him look up, and the man he had come to see entered at a brisk pace. "Sorry I'm late gentlemen, Carter Wilson." Carter introduced himself with a handshake, he had a full head of well cared for black hair, and one of those slightly wide but honest looking faces. "I spoke with your associate on the phone, not entirely certain what I can do for you Mr Lockhart?" Raymond smiled pleasantly, following the man over to his desk. "I'll be blunt Mr Wilson; Whistler Cruise line is sinking. The band is on deck and warming up nearer my god to thee." Raymond sank into the chair facing Wilson, the man blinked in surprise at Raymond's words. "We're having some difficulties…" Raymond interrupted the chairman, "Running aground on endangered coral reefs, E coli at the buffet, sailing half empty ships." The mans smile had vanished as Raymond pressed on, "your difficulties are about to land you in bankruptcy court." Carter's gaze had turned frosty.

"How on earth did you hear about that?!" Bingo, turned out the information Raymond had been given was spot on. Now that he had established the mans financial woes, it was time to slowly reel him into his new partnership. "Have you ever been to Mont Saint-Michel? It's a tidal island off the coast of Normandy, the only way in or out used to be a causeway that disappeared at high tide." Carter had leaned forward expression guarded, "To reach the other side was about knowing when the tide came in, and seizing the opportunity before it arrived." Raymond sat back, Wilson blinked twice before finally responding. "I'm afraid I don't follow." The man was angry that his little secret, well had failed to remain a secret. "I'm offering you a causeway Carter, I bail you out, you transport my cargo." The mans demeanour shifted almost instantly, "what kind of cargo?" Raymond gave him a polite smile, "could be Dutch tulip bulbs to New York, ghost guns from Danone. Instead of hypotheticals allow me to assure you, that plausible deniability is the best option." Raymond paused a beat before driving home his point, "I save your business, you don't look too closely at mine." Raymond sat back in the chair, and waited for Carter's response.

/

* * *

Rei stood back her head tilting to one side, the wall in her little apartment now doubling up to help her unravel a mystery. The first day she had set foot back at school, Rei had recognised her new teacher. Raymond Red Reddington, the man had graduated from the United States Navel Academy at the age of twenty-four, he was at that time being groomed for the position of admiral. Then one day when returning home to his family for Christmas he vanished, resurfacing four years later selling classified information to America's enemies. Over the next twenty years he built a syndicate of contacts: spies, thieves, smugglers, drug traffickers, people smugglers, human traffickers, arms traffickers, counterfeiters, forgers, hackers, mercenaries, and assassins. Rei had accessed this information thanks to her clearance level, though it had not gone unnoticed. The commander had not forbidden her investigations, but he had warned her to be cautious. Reddington had infiltrated the private sector, there had been no industry beyond his reach, including technology, shipping, communications, security/military contracting and pharmaceuticals. Eventually he went from just selling secrets to also starting wars, toppling governments, and influencing geo-politics to suit his needs. It was this that had earned him the moniker the concierge of crime.

So, this left Rei to ponder what such a dangerous man was doing in Tokyo three, and why he was teaching at her school. SEELE were a powerful group of individuals, men and women who all shared a single ideal. Reddington's power came from mobility, from being able to vanish in an instant and avoid capture. Rei frowned, if his enemies knew he was settled in one location, it meant they were allowing him to do so. After all, what better way to be able to keep track of the man, if he stayed in one place it made things easier. Then there was the unspoken agreement between the commander and Reddington, the pair seemed to tread carefully around one another. Well, rather the commander seemed to tread lightly around Reddington. Rei sighed, the commander had over the last few months seemed preoccupied. Whether because of his son's plight, or because of Reddington and his crew Rei could not tell. She returned to examining her wall of evidence, she was well acquainted with investigation techniques, up until now she had seen no use for them. The man's picture was pinned to her wall, she had also pinned pilot Ikari's picture up as well. The man seemed fixated on Shinji, had come all the way from Washington DC to rescue the boy.

In her hand she held the communication devices the kidnappers had used, they had been logged into evidence and the commander had denied even Cooper access. Again, being who and what she was had its advantages, and she had acquired one of these comm devices. Rei found herself curious as to why the commander did not want them examined, especially as both Misato and Cooper believed a second party had been involved. There were limits as to what she might find out, but perhaps Mr Mojtabai might be able to glean some information from this thing? Rei shifted her focus from the device and back to Reddington, this was the enigma she needed to unravel for herself.

She cocked her head to one side brain working on the puzzle, the next logical step would be to find a way to trace the mans movements, to find out where he went on his business trips. Rei had heard the term frequent flyer miles, and suspected that Reddington must be earning a lot of those by now. Stowing away was not an option, Reddington's security was a little too tight for that, but perhaps some sort of device. Something that could monitor its own location, then once back in her hands she could decipher the mans movements. That had potential, though Rei would have to work out how to get the device on Reddington's person. Shrugging she returned to her photo wall, letting he gaze snake back and forth between the two photographs she had up. Two pairs of blue eyes stared back at her, and Rei felt she was missing something obvious here. She recalled Reddington's reaction to her at school, the first day back he had seemed to recognise her. That of course was impossible, she had never met the man in person before then. Still the way he would glance her way, the man was clearly trying to figure something out about Rei. A thought occurred to her, that perhaps he had been there at her creation?

Rei had pinned a piece of red string between the two pictures, a paper question mark was pinned on both pictures. Of course, there where then the others, of particular note was one agent Donald Ressler. The young agent was notable because he had spent five years in pursuit of Reddington, this begged additional questions for Rei to unravel. The others had come from various positions within the FBI, the now head of section two being no exception. Rei paused in her musings and took a sip of her soda, the question she most wanted answered was who had sent Garrick? This mystery had become an obsession of Rei's, who could have wanted to harm pilot Ikari? How had they known that Reddington would ride to the rescue, and had they specified the horrific treatment the boy had received? Rei groaned, her brain was capable of processing so much information, yet this was a tangled web she was dealing with. That was of course not even factoring in the angels, and their strange reset. Even Rei only had limited understanding of the angels, they seemed not to follow a specific plan, save to find and unite with the first angel Adam. It had been two weeks since Ikari had awoken and heralded their return, an event that had caused a great stir at school.

Rei recalled pilot Soryu recounting her tale of victory to the student body, but most all of them only wanted to know how Ikari was doing. This had irritated the red headed girl, and Rei had found herself in the firing line. Soryu seemed reluctant to take her frustration's to Ikari's bedside, though Rei would have felt inclined to strike the girl if she tried. No, Rei suspected it had to do with Reddington, the man was a capable organiser and manager. He seemed able to manage the red heads outbursts, the man had the gift of the silver tongue. Misato was one of the few she noted as being on edge around Reddington, and to Rei that meant she knew who he really was. Rei walked up and tapped a finger on Ikari's picture, somehow, he was at the centre of everything going on here. The Crime lord's presence and the angel's strange behaviour, everything seemed to be revolving around the boy. Rei briefly entertained the idea that Reddington had sent the kidnappers, but then why stick around for so long afterwards? No, the threat had not come from Reddington, so who then had been pulling Anslo Garrick's strings? No matter how much she stared at the pictures, Rei found no answers were forthcoming. Sighing she picked up her bookbag and headed out of the door, she would be late for school if she was not careful.

/

* * *

Misato made her way along the medical centre's hallway, in her arms she carried a wrapped box Reddington had given her. Before the man had departed on one of his little trips, he had given her the box insisting she be the one to give it to Shinji. Misato had been understandably suspicious, yet now that she thought about it, when had Reddington done anything to directly harm Shinji? The man had been there when the boy had woken, he had called her as soon as that had happened. It was not as if he was teaching how to pick a pocket at school either, yet Misato couldn't help feeling on edge around the man, he was after all a criminal. Sighing, she shook these thoughts away and stepped into Shinji's room. Shinji was sat up in bed, there was nobody in at the moment visiting him. In Shinji's right hand was a small foam ball, and she watched as he squeezed it rhythmically. "Don't you go wearing yourself out, not when I finally get you to myself." Misato playfully chided the boy, he looked up cheeks faintly flushing as he did. "Miss Kaplan, I mean Kate left this for me." Misato smiled at his little slip, Kate had insisted the boy use her first name. He set the foam ball to one side, and Misato noted that the bear was tucked under his left arm.

The strange relationship that had blossomed between Shinji and Asuka confounded even Misato, Asuka treated the boy differently to everyone else. Shinji was still somewhat nervous around the red head, understandable given how she had treated him before his kidnapping. The Coma, that was what had likely triggered a change in Asuka, seeing Shinji in that state had been a shock for all of them. Misato herself had grown to appreciate what she had almost lost that day, and it seemed even Asuka was no longer taking Shinji for granted. She stepped forward the gift-wrapped box held forward, "Mr Holman asked me to give you this." Shinji peered at the box curiously, then with Misato's help began to unwrap the unexpected gift. When the paper was Off Misato nearly fell off the edge of the bed, and Shinji looked utterly stunned. It was a replacement for his SDAT, but this was a much newer and far more expensive model. The device was marked as a SDAP, and instead of tapes it took micro data cards. "Misa this, I!" Shinji mouth was working like a fish, "he has to take it back this is too much!" the boy then clapped a hand over his mouth, tears streaking down his face as he was overwhelmed. Misato gathered her wit and pulled the boy to her, knowing he wasn't crying from misery, not this time.

The SDAP's were unbelievably expensive, they did more than just play your music, they also could playback high definition video content. Misato could save up for five years and still not afford one, they were the exclusive preserve of the super-rich. Part of Misato wanted to hug Reddington, another part wanted to punch him in the face, he would end up spoiling the boy. Ever since Misato had been made Shinji's legal guardian, she had striven to do the best she could for him. No one had said anything to the boy yet about this change, since in truth they didn't know how he would react. Now a replacement for his SDAT was here, Misato hoped they could slowly get the boy back to normal. Recovered Shinji seemed to make a choice, and leaning forward opened the box. Inside they found the unit and its headphones, Shinji sat reading the instructions while Misato examined the cards. The box had been opened, Reddington inserting several cards filled with music of different tastes. Misato thumbed them finding one marked classical, she handed it to Shinji who inserted the card. A short time later music was filling the boy's ears, and Misato watched as he sat back eyes closed. Misato carefully set the box aside, she would have to warn Shinji about not taking that thing to school.

The door opened, and Misato turned to spot Kate, the older woman looked worn out and more than a little irritated. She pulled up a seat next to Misato her voice kept low, "Raymond's on a tear, someone undercut him on a business proposal." Misato grimaced, she imagined that Reddington was not going to take that well. "Does he know who?" Misato found herself strangely curious, Kate frowned nodding her head. "The names not one we're familiar with, someone called Robert Grey." Kate continued to explain, almost everyone within the criminal network knew each other. There were certain things you didn't do, and undercutting someone on a deal was one of those things. If a deal was falling through then it was ok, but in the case of Mr Grey that had not been the situation. Misato grimaced, this was just what they didn't need right now an irate Reddington. "who else knew about the deal?" Kate blew out a breath before responding, "nobody, that's what's got Raymond infuriated." Misato shook her head, Reddington's world was one she studiously avoided engaging in. Whoever had taken over the deal must have had substantial money available to do so, and was also stupid enough to tangle with the concierge of crime as well. As they continued to discuss Reddington in hushed tones, the pair had failed to notice something, Shinji had switched off his music when Kate had first come in, one earbud partially out.

/

* * *

"Normally I don't take such drastic action Carter." Dembe watched carefully, Carter Wilson was curled up on the floor blood dripping from a split lip. Raymond very infrequently involved himself directly in the beating up part of things, the bruises on his knuckles bore testament to this. "We had an agreement Mr Wilson, and you reneged on that agreement." Wilson coughed, "It was a better offer, I didn't have to transport potentially illegal cargo." Raymond stooped down eyes deadly, "and here I thought a mans word was his life?" Dembe had seen his benefactor this angry only on a few occasions, this was one of those occasions. "You know something I hate these warehouses, its just so cliched." Raymond chuckled shaking his head, then he reached down and not so gently turned Carter's head to face him. "If you don't want a cliched ending to this Carter, you'd better provide some information." Carter was a businessman first and foremost, the idea of receiving any more physical abuse loosened his tongue. The man spilled his guts, giving them a bank account number but also adding. "I didn't meet Grey myself, he sent a proxy! A Mr Jeffries, John Jeffries!" Dembe felt his eyes narrow, these were not names he was familiar with.

For a second Dembe thought Raymond might just kill Wilson, but with a shrug he rose to his feet and dusted down his jacket. "Let this be a lesson to you Carter, about keeping your word." Dembe led the way back outside to the car, Raymond clambered in eyes narrowed. "We need to pursue this lead Dembe, before the trail goes cold." Dembe felt for the man, he wanted to be back in Tokyo three by the boy's side. Dembe had not expected to see Raymond so invested, not after Elizabeth had died. Yet Raymond was becoming more and more emotionally involved with the boy, with each moment spent talking to Shinji Ikari, his benefactor grew fonder of the boy. "Perhaps Mojtabai can be of assistance Raymond?" He watched as the man ran a hand across his chin, it was a nine-hour flight back to Tokyo three. While time was of the essence Aram was the best hacker they had, if he couldn't follow the money trail then nobody could. Raymond finally acceded, and a relieved Dembe drove them back to the private airfield. The longer they stayed in Australia, the more chance there was that Raymond might change his mind, and Carter Wilson would find himself taking a dirt nap.

/

* * *

It was late as Shinji lay with his eyes closed though he was not asleep, his mind was whizzing along at a mile a minute digesting what he had learned. Steven Holman was in fact Raymond Reddington, master criminal and an all around bad person. Shinji had already gone through a multitude of emotions, anger had been followed by a sense of betrayal. Garrick, he had said that he could ask Raymond as to why he had been taken. Shinji had not talked about the kidnapping with anybody, he was still coming to terms with it himself. Now he had to find out the truth, one way or the other as to why Reddington was here, why had he stayed seemingly by Shinji's side, for nearly a year? Had it been a guilty conscience, unlikely from a criminal of his reputed stature. Then there was Kate Kaplan, a woman who had seen to his every need as well. Had she done so because Reddington had said so, or had she had other reasons for tending to him? Shinji wanted to groan, his life was in such a state of turmoil right now. He was effectively wheelchair bound until he got his strength back, and even once he got his strength back his knee would limit his mobility. A twinge ran through his kneecap, almost as if the injury was recognising where his thoughts were at.

Pain flared sudden and unexpected in his head and Shinji gasped aloud, he thought he heard footsteps, but his eyes were watering from the pain. Someone pressed tablets against his lips, and Shinji accepted them and the water to down the pills with. The pain receded, and he looked up, it was Reddington and the man looked tired. "Th Thanks." Shinji cursed the stutter, but the man seemed not to notice it as he sat down. "another migraine?" Shinji nodded slowly, Reddington sat back in the comfortable chair eyes closing for a moment. "I know a man called Glen, he's often responsible for many of my migraines." The man chuckled at his own joke, Shinji felt his heart hammering in his chest. He wanted to confront the man about the truth, but a part of him was scared, scared for some reason he might go away. Reddington had been one of the few people to treat him decent, to treat him nicely from the beginning. Shinji grabbed his faltering courage and rallied, he had to know the truth here. "This businessman you were dealing with, did you kill him?" Reddington looked at Shinji sharply, "I overheard Kate and Misato talking, they thought I was listening to my music." For a long while the man didn't speak, then he looked up and responded. "I was sorely tempted, he reneged on an agreement we had, but no he's not dead." Shinji allowed himself to digest that, "why me? Why are you still here, I mean you must have more important stuff to be doing, right?"

Reddington looked at him as if seeing into his soul, "maintaining my business is important yes, but not as important as you are Shinji Ikari." Shinji was floored, here was a man of a criminal background, a man notorious across the globe, and he was telling Shinji he was important. Seeming to sense Shinji's next question Reddington spoke, "I met your mother some fifteen years ago, she tracked me down for a favour." "Yui was… a unique person, and she loved you very much." Once again Shinji found himself entranced by the mans voice, criminals were all supposed to be terrible liars, yet for some reason Shinji felt Reddington was being honest with him. "When Yui gave birth, I was made your god father. Gendo disagreed strongly with that decision." A chuckle escaped Shinji's lips unintended and he couldn't help replying, "I wonder why that was?" Reddington let out a bark of laughter, "we never saw eye to eye, and I lost track of you after Yui died." Shinji felt a fresh wave of anger toward his father, he could have sent Shinji to live with this man, instead of the cold-hearted teacher. His migraine threatened to return, and Shinji rubbed at his temples, Reddington rested a hand on his shoulder, and for some reason that ended the attack.

"It wasn't until Garrick kidnapped you, that was when I was able to catch up with you." Shinji nodded, his roiling emotions starting to settle down. "Why the deception though?" Shinji couldn't help but ask, Reddington looked at him as if the answer were obvious, and Shinji felt like the idiot Asuka had often accused him of being. "because you might get arrested, so you go by a false name." Reddington nodded, "One day I might be Bill Houston, the next Steven Holman." Shinji contemplated the mans words, of the freedom that had to come from being able to be somebody else, to be free to go wherever you chose to go? He had never considered himself to be an adventurous sort, but that life had a certain appeal to it. Shinji decided he would keep the SDAP, it would be rude to reject a gift from his new-found god father. Another thought drifted into his tiring mind, he no longer felt the need to please Gendo Ikari. No, Shinji would no longer do anything to try to earn that mans praise, for what was the point? Shinji had been on the fence about a possible return to piloting, but now he had a strong incentive to do so. If for any reason he regained his seat, he would pilot for only two people, Misato and Reddington. "thank you for the gift, I… was a little overwhelmed by it." Reddington smiled softly, no words were really needed now.

A tired yawn escaped his lips and he slowly rolled over, with Mr Bigglesworth secured he drifted into a thankfully nightmare free sleep. In his dreams he roamed the world, a man of wealth and sophistication. He tasted caviar and drank wine, all the while he was the envy of those who might pursue him. He wooed a woman whose face he couldn't quite make out, but she seemed to have red hair that shone in the sun. It was a very pleasant and vivid dream, and Reddington didn't miss the smile on the boy's face as he slept.

* * *

AN: Apologies for the lack of updates, the last couple of months have been hectic to say the least. This chapter has been sitting waiting for me to put it out for quite a while now, but that time has given me time to ferment a few ideas for the story. Oh and yes the first section is a wholesale bit from the Blacklist TV show, gives us a taste for Reddington and his scheming, but this time the deal didn't go sour due to financial problems.

I wanted to have Shinji discover the truth, and while Misato and Kaplan might normally not be so clumsy, they had gotten a bit to comfy talking next to Shinji without him being aware of it, and yes Rei is turning her hand to being a private eye.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding a way to heal

**09**

 **Finding a way to heal**

"There is nothing that can take the pain away. But eventually, you will find a way to live with it. There will be nightmares. And every day when you wake up, it will be the first thing you think about. Until one day, it's the second."

/

* * *

Asuka turned to Hikari her expression scandalised, "just what gives you that impression, I mean him of all people!?" Hikari however was grinning wickedly, "oh come on Asuka, I've seen you sneaking glances at Ikari." If Asuka had not been blushing before now, her cheeks must have been the rosiest of red colours now. "I… its not like that at all! I was asked to watch out for him that's all!" Asuka knew she was protesting just a little too much, and Hikari gave her a knowing look. Asuka was reeling, wondering when her friend had become so concerned with Asuka's relationship status. Hikari was one of many who were changing, the freckled girl no longer wore her hair in pigtails. At some point Hikari had become more fashion conscious, and Asuka suspected that at its root was Toji, and even further than Toji was Mr Holden's influence. The man seemed to have his own gravitational effect, no single person seemed to escape this effect, not even Asuka. Her thoughts drifted to Shinji, something had changed there as well. The last two days he had been… well bright for lack of a better term, the end times must be approaching when the idiot seemed happy. Not entirely happy however, and Asuka winced as she recalled todays therapy session.

Shinji was growing impatient with his own progress, he wanted to be out of the wheelchair and under his own mobility. Shinji's body however was simply not ready, and when the boy had fallen half way to his destination, Asuka had watched on uncomfortably as the boy had thrown an almighty hissy fit. Truth be told she hadn't thought he'd had it in him, and the language flying from his mouth had turned the air blue in a surprisingly creative fashion. A few months ago, that would have been called an Asuka special, these days even Asuka seldom lost it that badly. Then having exhausted all forms of verbal communication, Shinji had broken down in a sobbing heap. Misato had tried to calm the boy down but to no avail, and Asuka had been too uncomfortable with what she was seeing to act. Mercifully Mr Holman had chosen that moment to appear, and he had chased them all out of the room, Kaplan included. Ten minutes later he emerged from the therapy room pushing Shinji in his wheelchair, and the boy seemed sullen but calmed. Asuka tried to imagine what it must be like, for your body to be so weakened that you couldn't manage the most basic things. Still it was early days, Shinji had only just really started his physio. "I just feel sorry for him, being like that must suck, big time."

Hikari let out a grunt that spoke volumes and Asuka groaned, "fine, I want to mount him and have his kids, satisfied?!" Hikari burst out laughing, and then slowly Asuka found herself joining in, it was vaguely ridiculous. She turned the page of the magazine she was reading, Hikari was round at Misato's apartment with her helping keep an eye on the penguin. Said feathered fiend was resting on his back, and as Hikari rubbed his belly Pen-Pen's feet kept flapping energetically. "I just don't get why they didn't start with aquatic therapy?" Hikari mused aloud, Asuka paused in her perusal of the latest fashions. "Shinji can't swim, he's terrified of the water." The reply was almost automatic, she returned to her book when a feeling made her look up. Hikari was looking at her meaningfully, Asuka blinked and then her brain caught up with her. "Absolutely not!" Hikari however was grinning like the Cheshire cat, "you could do it, I bet Ikari would get in the pool for you." Asuka found herself wondering just what had come over her friend, Hikari used to be so straight laced. "Don't be ridiculous, he's afraid of the water Hikari. No amount of exposed flesh is going to change that." Hikari raised one eyebrow and shook her head, "you have no idea what hoops a boy will jump through for a girl."

Asuka wrinkled her nose, she was starting to suspect that her friend's relationship had gone passed a certain point. Hikari seemed to suddenly realise she had perhaps said to much, her cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink. "Look, just ask him ok, if he says no then it's a no." Asuka leaned back in the sofa, what harm could it do in the end? Asuka could propose handling his therapy, though she would need to be supervised in case of an emergency. 'Then there's the chance he might find you rather hot.' Her inner voice piped up, and Asuka dearly wished she could bitch slap the owner. She would do it if it helped to get Shinji better, not because of wanting to make out with him. "Ok I can ask, but only because it might speed up his recovery!" Now that she thought back, Shinji had been unable to bare any weight on his right leg. His falling over had been a sure-fire thing, how had the people in charge not understood this? An idea struck Asuka, maybe they thought it might encourage Shinji to go for the aquatic therapy? Shinji was impatient to be back up and independent, something Asuka could empathise with all to well. Ok, so she would head in tomorrow after school, lay down the law with a certain idiot and make him see it her way.

"There's one other thing you should consider." Hikari said, and the tone of her voice caused Asuka to look up. "You and me and everybody else, we've had time to process what happened to Ikari." Asuka blinked, realization shining down on her like a beam of light. Shinji had always been the sort to muddle through without complaint, for him to throw a screaming fit meant. "He's struggling to cope, he's putting a smile on for everybody, but he's still hurting inside." That was another specialty of Asuka's, projecting one set of feelings while something else was going on internally. That was what she had been doing, projecting confidence while being scared people might not notice her. Her mama, it all went back to what had happened with her mama. For the longest time Asuka had believed that piloting the Eva was all she had, and Shinji had been something of a threat in that regard. He had done in one try what it had taken Asuka years to achieve, and this had both angered and drawn her too him at the same time. Chasing Kaji because she had wanted to be seen as an adult, while doing a terrible job of trying to get Shinji's attention. The kidnapping had changed all that, seeing him in a coma had changed all that, Holman had changed all that.

A triple whammy in her life had forced Asuka to pause, to actually look at what she was doing and realise she was going to destroy herself. Now it was Shinji internalising everything and engaging in self-destructive behaviour. As annoying as Hikari's needling could be, Asuka now realised the boy needed her help. Asuka may have mostly made peace with herself, but she had never told anyone else about what had happened to her mama. Shinji up until now had spoken to nobody about the kidnapping, was it seemed trying to deal with it himself, and that wouldn't work. So how to get him to open up and face what had happened? Asuka mentally groaned, there was only one path that she could see, and she really wasn't sure if she was ready to do that, tell the idiot about her own trauma. Holman, if anyone might understand it was her well-travelled and intelligent teacher. "I'll talk to mister Holman tomorrow, see if we can get something sorted out." Hikari nodded her agreement, all to the continued sound of flippers slapping the floor. Asuka looked down at Pen-Pen shaking her head, "how do you say tart in penguin?" Hikari started laughing, and Asuka swore the penguin winked at her, the world was going mad.

/

* * *

Donald Ressler frowned as he followed his former boss, Cooper had asked for him to find a stand in at the school, this meant something was up. Cooper had driven in silence, something seeming to weigh on the older mans mind. Now Ressler found himself at an old construction yard, one that had apparently been abandoned for some time. He could hear the rhythmic clanging of machinery somewhere in the distance, his black shoes kicking up concrete dust as he kept pace with Cooper. Ressler spotted the suits standing outside the construction site, all grim faced and dour. "Happy bunch." Ressler grunted under his breath then followed Cooper inside, a tarpaulin was draped over a figure and Ressler recognised a murder scene when he saw one. When the improvised cover was pulled back he almost jumped, he was used to seeing dead bodies in his line of work, but this was horrific. The victim was naked, clearly a teenager and male. As to who he might be well that would be tricky, his face had been surgically removed leaving a rictus fleshy skull exposed. "Jesus." He felt bile at the back on his throat, and swallowing stepped back a pace. "We'll have to use dental records to ID the victim, but this was pinned to his chest." One of the coroners greeted him.

Ressler took the large sheet of A4 paper and frowned, written in good old plain English were the words, "would the real Shinji Ikari, please stand up?" Ressler let out a groan, he hadn't as yet met the kid, though he had heard he had a bit of a temper on him at the moment. Last thing Shinji Ikari needed was a psychopath coming after him, footsteps from behind alerted him to Reddington's presence. "Harold, Donald." He greeted the pair removing his hat, Cooper showed the man the corpse and Ressler watched the criminal. His expression hardened when he read the note, and Ressler knew there and then that Reddington knew who was responsible. "Harold, gather your team, I have a case for you." Then turning to Ressler his lips pulled in a tight line, "Schools out for summer Donald, time to brush off your FBI skills." For perhaps the first time since he had known the man, Ressler detected no hint he was being sarcastic. Reddington gestured for him to follow, and Ressler blinked before following the man he had spent years hunting. "I think its time for you to broaden your mind, in the absence of the late Agent Keen I'll be relying on you." This was a turn up for the books, when issuing a blacklist case Reddington had exclusively gone through Keen.

For Reddington to turn to him meant things were serious, "who are we dealing with here?" He got into Reddington's car, the man had a far away look on his face, as if he were recalling some distant memory. "The mask collector, I won't ask if you've heard of the cases." Except for once Donald had heard of this particular nasty. "Should have twigged it straight away, he or she is a serial killer for hire, one with a very unpleasant modus operandi." Reddington nodded, "They've clearly been brought in to abduct or murder the third child, the method is fairly obvious." Ressler nodded slowly, murder a bunch of kids and make damn sure the parents knew who was supposed to be the target. Eventually the parents would demand action, possibly even demand that Shinji be handed over to end the killings. Ressler rattled all this off voicing his thoughts out loud, when another thought occurred to him, was this what it had been like for Keen? Being handed a case and puzzling thing out, yet this time Reddington was clearly going for a more direct play. "You have nothing to gain from this, no angle to play so you want this person shut down and quick." Reddington's nodded lightly before adding, "bring in Katsuragi on this, I think she'll be able to expediate the case."

Ressler felt a slight knot in his stomach, he had studiously avoided interacting with the woman, not because he disliked her but quite the opposite. Ressler didn't feel if he was ready to begin another relationship, and besides it was clear the Agent Kaji was interested in her. So, he had kept himself buried in his work at the school, hence why up until now he had not met the boy in person, that was about to change. The journey down to the Geofront was made in contemplative silence, both men wrapping their minds around the current case. Perhaps the CCTV had caught something somewhere, the victim had to have been picked up somewhere within the city. The mask collector was the stuff of nightmares, and like so many of Reddington's damned blacklist, they knew how to mostly avoid the agencies involved with law enforcement. Heck if the killer's MO had not been so gruesome, the mask collector might have stayed off the radar altogether. They strode through the halls of Nerv headquarters, and Ressler found himself at the gymnasium, specifically the swimming pool. Katsuragi was in the water along with pilot Soryu and looking somehow, both determined and utterly embarrassed was Shinji Ikari.

The boy had inflatable armbands on keeping him afloat and was, oh so slowly moving between the two women. Reddington paused to observe his progress, and for just a moment the mans defences were down. Ressler realised that for whatever reason, Raymond Reddington the master criminal actually cared for the boy. The parallels between Shinji Ikari and Elizabeth Keen were there, yet Reddington wanted Shinji as far from harm as humanly possible. The boy looked up spotting them first, and now both men approached the edge of the pool. "Mister Ressler, Mister Holman!" Asuka greeted cheerfully, and Ressler didn't miss Katsuragi suddenly looking self-conscious, his eyes couldn't help straying to what looked like the edges of a scar peaking from under her bikini top, and Ressler forced himself to look elsewhere. "Agent Ressler today I'm afraid Asuka dear, somethings come up and we need to borrow Misato." Reddington said smiling amiably, Ressler noted the boy's eyes snap between the two men, and realised he knew who Reddington really was. "Well then, we'll take two more laps around the pool before we get out." Asuka said brightly, and Misato turned raising one eyebrow in irritation, Ressler saw the problem immediately.

"And who's going to get Young mister Ikari out of the water and into his wheelchair?" Asuka blinked then looked at Shinji, the boy looked exhausted his legs kicking very feebly. "We've been at it half an hour Asuka." Misato pointed out, the girl let out a sigh of resignation and began gently tugging Shinji toward the pool edge. Ressler took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and reaching down, scooped the kid out of the water, he was frighteningly light. It was at this point that all hell broke loose, for even Ressler recalled what it had been like being a teen, and specifically being in a swimming pool with scantily glad and attractive girls. Asuka let out a shriek of indignation, her face turning the most delightful shade of red in both rage and embarrassment. "I can't help it!" The boy pleaded, beside him Reddington's lips were twitching violently in mirth. Ressler got him sat down in his wheel chair, the kid was as red faced as Soryu. Blowing out a sigh he allowed Reddington to take over, while Ressler headed off the rampaging Asuka who was emerging from the waters like a vengeful Godzilla. "When he says he can't help it he means that, it's a teenage boy thing trust me on that." Asuka paused, her baleful glare following Shinji as he was wheeled out.

Then the red head seemed to droop suddenly as if someone had let the air out, and Ressler recognised regret written on her face. She'd blown her top thinking the boy was being icky and perverted, when in all truth it had been a physical reaction he didn't have much control over. He stepped outside and found a bench to wait on while Reddington dried the boy off, he heard some grumbling about not being a complete invalid, but the truth was the thirty minutes had sapped Shinji's strength. He emerged dressed fully and already half asleep, Ressler followed Reddington then when they reached his hospital room, Ressler lifted the kid into his bed. Again, he noted the lack of weight, the kid needed fattening up and soon. Reddington paused at Shinji's bedside and Ressler exited the room, once more trying to fathom the mind of the unfathomable. Katsuragi finally arrived fully dressed and ready to go, and Asuka entered the room with a strange shyness. However, Shinji was dead to the world, and so they could leave him to sleep in good if somewhat volatile company. Baz was as ever on guard at the door, and with security now tighter than ever, no one was getting near Shinji without a hell of a fight. That was of course the point of all this, the reason why they had to act.

/

* * *

Asuka felt like kicking herself, everything had been going so smoothly today and she had gone and blown it, well blown up. Asuka had secured time alone with Shinji, and she had haltingly begun to tell the boy about her mother, about her pain. She had seen the surprise and then the empathy, Asuka had swore she would never cry in front of the idiot, however that proved a lot easier said than done. The image of her mother's body had come back hauntingly, she had found herself going with the flow, letting her emotions augment the tale. Shinji had seemed to understand what she was wanting of him, and he in turn told his own tale. The fear and the pain had all come rushing back to him, and Asuka truly got a good look at what he had gone through. Anslo Garrick had specifically chosen to torture the boy, and even now Shinji simply didn't understand why. Asuka had found herself wishing she had been the one to kill Garrick, however what was past was past. She had informed Shinji of what she suspected was his best chance therapy wise, and to her surprise the boy had not hesitated. Asuka had in that moment had the boys trust, right there they had connected in a way Asuka had never thought possible.

Asuka clenched her fist wanting to strike out, she'd had his trust and now because of one lapse in judgement, she'd lost that trust. She knew that Mister Ressler was probably right, she had studied biology and knew what did what on the male body. For men sex was a deeply physical thing, their bodies were designed to go from naught to one hundred in a split second, if they didn't the human race would go extinct. Asuka had flipped out due to her own embarrassment, spotting Shinji's raging boner tent poling his swim shorts. Asuka closed her eyes, the image refusing to leave her mind of its own volition, yet she strangely found herself conflicted. She hated the idea of being seen as a sex object, yet she had all but thrown herself at Kaji on the trip to Japan. How many times had she berated Shinji for being a pervert, and yet it was her mind lingering on an erotic image. That was not the main problem though, no she had scared Shinji half to death. She had seen the fear in his eyes when Ressler had come between them, and weeks of trying to be a better person had come crashing down. Asuka blew out a sigh picking up the bear she had made, it was notable that Shinji had not snuggled into it this time, more evidence of her screw up.

Asuka's mind wandered back to the conversation she'd had with Hikari, her friend adamant she was attracted to Shinji. Hikari had certainly seemed to know something Asuka had not and, she had tried to prod her into admission. Now her mind was being positively lecherous and perhaps worse for Asuka, over him of all people. She looked up from her thoughts as Rei entered Shinji's room, the girl taking a seat opposite Asuka. The pale girl had been much more attentive since she had initially defied the commander's orders, orders to stay away from Shinji and Holman. "I heard what happened." Asuka blinked, she hadn't expected Ayanami to speak to her. "Half the base probably heard." Asuka grunted in irritation, though it made her wonder just who had opened their mouths. As far as Asuka was aware nobody there would have spoken about the issue, unless someone had been eves dropping at the door. "And don't remind me, I know he can't help it." The pale girl had been about to say something, and Asuka didn't really want to hear it from her. "I was about to ask, if you recognised Mister Holman from anywhere else?" Ayanami responded in her quiet voice, then rose producing a small pair of scissors from her pocket.

Asuka watched warily as Ayanami glanced over Shinji's head, then selected a single strand of hair before snipping it off. The girl then produced a small envelope and secured the hair strand inside, sealing it. "What was that all about? You planning on working a voodoo charm or something?" She said this teasingly, and yet a part of her felt worry at the possibility. It was ridiculous of course, there were no such things as love charms or magic spells. Yet the mental image of Rei eloping with Shinji, made her right-hand clench for some reason. Hikari's words came back to her, "oh come on Asuka, I've seen you sneaking glances at Ikari." Ayanami tilted her head to one side, almost as if she could sense where Asuka's thoughts were at. "I simply require a sample. For a project I am in the middle of." Asuka pondered the girl's words, what sort of project was Rei Ayanami running? Sighing half in frustration she turned on the television making sure it was on mute, the news channel was running and Asuka blinked at the main piece. A kid their age had been gruesomely murdered, his face cut off making identifying him difficult. Asuka glanced at Rei and saw the girl's eyes wide with alarm, and in that instance, without knowing how Asuka knew it was another threat to Shinji.

As Rei rose to head swiftly out of the door Asuka intercepted her grabbing the girls wrist, "Spill it wonder girl, what's going on here?" Asuka hissed and she saw something she had never seen before, anger in Ayanami's eyes, Asuka almost back pedalled. Then the girl seemed to regain control of her emotions, an almost furtive look stole over her face and stepping past she closed the door to the room. After making sure that Shinji was indeed asleep Ayanami gestured her closer to the doorway, "what do you know about a man called Raymond Reddington?" Asuka recognised the name almost instantly, "Master criminal and number four on the FBI's most wanted list, known throughout the world as the concierge of crime, why?" Ayanami nodded slowly then dropped a bombshell, "the man you know as Steven Holman, is in fact Reddington." Asuka blinked stupidly, "come off it wonder girl, Holman? A master criminal?" Ayanami paused a beat before adding, "he was the reason for the commander's order, I recognised Reddington the first day I met him." Asuka took a moment to process this new information, despite the cynic in her she could see that Ayanami believed this. "how did you recognise him; his photo has to be out of date?"

"The commander encouraged me to take criminal studies, he also has access to classified intelligence." That made sense, commander Ikari would have access to a lot of global information, but in that case why let a man like Reddington run loose in Tokyo three? Asuka realised that Rei had put a lot of thought and effort into this puzzle, assuming Holman really was Reddington? Her gaze fell on the sleeping Shinji and a new question blossomed, why was he tending so dutifully to the idiot? "That's what you need the hair for!" Realisation slammed into her like a freight train, Ayanami was trying to work out what Reddington was here for. That was ridiculous though, Shinji Ikari was as Japanese as she was. Asuka's brain skipped back to that phrase, as Japanese as she was. Except Asuka was only one quarter Japanese herself, to her eyes Shinji had indeed looked just like any other Japanese boy, except that is his eyes. "Mein Gott, you think Reddington might be the idiots father?" Asuka groaned under her breath, this was turning into a bad version of Star Wars. "It is only a theory, one I need to prove first." Asuka took a moment to gather her thoughts, "so this murder, it must have something to do with Shinji, someone's targeting him again?!"

Rei nodded in the affirmative and Asuka let out a sigh, if Holman really was Reddington then was there a chance the attacks were also connected? Suddenly the question was burning in her mind, and Asuka wanted answers to those questions. Her eyes met Ayanami's, and she saw something that almost seemed like relief there. "All right, I'll help you with this, but only because it keeps him safe, and you best have concrete proof." That and it might be her only way to make things up with Shinji, the only apology that might work. Rei nodded and opened the door, Baz looked in on them then peered at the sleeping Shinji. "Girl talk." Asuka informed him, then satisfied that the big burley man would not allow harm to Shinji, she and Ayanami headed out. For over a year she had blamed herself for what had happened, now Ayanami of all people was offering up a way to absolve herself, to ease her guilt. As for the killer at large, well if Holman was Reddington he would have to deal with that. Of course, if the man turned out to be Shinji's biological father, then heaven and earth would be moved to protect Shinji. Asuka realised she would for once, have to follow the lead of wonder girl, truly the four horsemen of the apocalypse were long overdue.

* * *

AN: Thank you for the positive reviews, this chapter was supposed to go more in depth on Asuka unburdening herself to Shinji, however due to time constraints had to be cut down. Yes Asuka can still be Asuka when the right set of circumstances come along, and yes red and blue are teaming up to do some sleuthing, Jinkies indeed.


	10. Chapter 10: Investigator Rei

**10**

 **Investigator Rei**

"There's almost nothing as satisfying as revenge, wanting someone to hurt because you hurt. An eye for an eye. Feels like God's work, until you realize there is no God and you've committed sins for which there is no absolution."

/

* * *

Shinji sat in the large somewhat overly comfortable chair, sitting across from him languidly was a young woman who had introduced herself as doctor Karen Destapo, dark spectacles perched on a pretty face her long blond hair clearly dyed. Shinji had been puzzled at first, she seemed only a little older than himself, but he had been assuaged by her mature mannerisms. They were alone in the room, and Shinji sat mulling over the question he had just been presented. This was the young woman assigned to him, this was the person here to provide a different kind of therapy, therapy of the mind. Shinji had been encouraged to speak and to his surprise had done so, his therapist had an easy smile that was highly encouraging. Shinji had admitted he had a mental block when it came to his mother, his mind seemingly refusing to provide him with an image. Then he had tried to cover his time with his teacher, and had immediately suffered a vicious migraine attack that had left tears streaming from his eyes. Karen had crossed the room concern etched on her young face, and he had patiently explained that this happened quite a lot to him. Pain killers had been located and Shinji had settled back down, gently massaging the bridge of his nose as the pain had faded.

"Now I know this won't be easy, but I want you to try and talk about your recent kidnapping." There it was the dreaded moment, Shinji had known that this would very likely come up at some point, had tried to think of a way to stave off addressing it. One look in Karen's compassionate young face though, and Shinji knew she wouldn't judge him. As he turned his thoughts inwards he mused at his therapist's name, Karen was an odd name for someone so clearly of Japanese descent. Shinji sighed as his mind turned to what had happened, turned for the first time in so long to one Anslo Garrick. Mercenary for hire, a cold-hearted monster who had taken Shinji and robbed him of his innocence. A part of him felt this was a waste of time, what possible good could talking about it do? Misato had assured him that the therapy was to help him, had told him that bottling his emotions up and not confronting them, might end up doing a lot of harm. "I feel… angry." He started slowly, it was like taking the emotion in his hands and turning it over to examine it. "I felt so scared and confused, he was hurting me, and I didn't even know why?" Karen didn't move from where she sat, he didn't look up as he tried to vocalise his own internal conflict.

"Why me? What did I ever do to him?" Shinji heard the resentment entering his voice, "was it because I was born? Was it because of my godfather who I've only just found out about?" Had Shinji's body been cooperative he would have gotten up and paced, instead he had to sit still as his mind burned on the cosmic injustice of it. "You feel it wasn't fair." Karen stated softly, and Shinji felt his anger flare up at such a ridiculous statement. "Of course, it wasn't fair! I didn't do anything to deserve that!" His therapist seemed to soak his anger up like a sponge, "He hit me he kicked me, he shattered my goddamn knee and left me in a coma for nearly a year!" Shinji knew exactly what he felt, "I feel angry, and I want to hurt him back, but I can't!" tears were starting to fall, tears he had no control over what so ever. "Everybody always acts so sorry for me! Poor little Shinji can't help himself, can't defend himself and I hate that!" He was so sick of everybody treading softly around him, if anything Asuka's outburst at the pool had been refreshing. For just one moment he had felt she wasn't treating him differently, for once it had felt a little like how things had been. Sure, he'd been surprised and initially hurt, but upon reflection it had been almost like… normal.

"If you had Garrick here, let's say hypothetically he was at your mercy right now?" Shinji looked up now, saw the concern etched on the young woman's face. His mind conjured up an image of Garrick, his ugly scarred face contorted in fear as Shinji held a baseball bat. He looked for the emotion he knew would be there, the weak and snivelling sympathy of a boy who hated violence. Instead all he felt was a grim sense of longing to do harm, let him beg and let him whimper for mercy, he wouldn't get any. In Shinji's mind the bat rose and fell repeatedly, and as he brutalised Garrick in his mind he felt satisfaction, a sense of justice having been done. "I'd kill him." Shinji said flatly, his voice steadier than he could ever recall it being, steady with the surety of righteous conviction. "It's ok to be angry, its fine to want revenge Shinji, those are human traits." Karen's voice was soft gentle and reassuring, and Shinji took a chug from the cup of water next to him. He could still feel adrenaline his mental excursion had caused; a strange and heady excitement had filled him. "I think I may be a bad person." Shinji whimpered, wondering why he felt no remorse what so ever for his thoughts. He knew though deep down, deep in the heart of him he knew Garrick deserved it.

"I don't think you're a bad person Shinji, but you were left damaged by what happened, and I don't mean just your body." Shinji suspected he knew what she meant, the scars on his mind were perhaps worse than the ones on his body. "I don't want anybody to go through that, to be scared and hurt, to almost die." Yet at the same time he wanted people to stop walking on eggshells around him, he didn't want to be nannied and fussed over like some damn invalid child. He wanted his body to start getting strong again, even if that meant braving the waters of the pool, and potentially Asuka's wrath. Shinji lapsed into silence, his mind doing a rerun of his conversation with Asuka. The red head had surprised him when she had asked to talk, when she had haltingly told her tale to him. It had broken Shinji's heart to hear the details, the mental anguish that the girl must suffer daily. Asuka suffered in her mind just like he did now, and only really now could Shinji understand her anger and where it came from. Ironic really, Garrick had unintentionally made the two teens so very alike, both Shinji and Asuka were like volcanoes boiling under the surface. Shinji yawned, but for once nobody told him it was time for a power nap.

Karen continued taking notes and providing little insights, at one-point Shinji did in fact drift off to sleep in his chair. Instead of waking up back in his bed he was still in the chair, Karen filling out forms while he had dozed. She wasn't alone, Gendo Ikari was sitting on the couch seemingly waiting for him to rouse. Shinji blinked dumbly expecting the man to vanish like some mirage or illusion, however his father remained were he was sat. "I understand you've elected to continue with the aquatic therapy?" The question surprised him, this was the first time he had seen the man since waking up. In fact, looking at his father Shinji noticed something odd, the man seemed vaguely uncomfortable. "It was producing better results, yes." Shinji responded, feeling some of his usual timidity coming back to him. "That's good to hear, Major Katsuragi has a case at the moment. Therefore, I've arranged for someone to stand in, since we can't seem to reach pilot Soryu." His father got to his feet, and then paused awkwardly at Shinji's side. "Doctor Akagi will handle things, until the situation has been dealt with." Shinji swore the man looked like he wanted to pat him on the shoulder, instead he left dragging his seemingly tattered ego behind him.

Shinji blinked wondering just where the hell that had come from, and if perhaps Reddington had threatened the man? Then another thought came to him, what situation were they dealing with? "If its ok, I'd like to go back to my room now." Shinji asked his therapist, Karen nodded and helped him over into his wheelchair. The whole way back to his room his mind was in overdrive, something was going on and he suspected it involved him. Had his father's presence simply been to alert him to this, but why given the man had shown no interest before now? Shinji returned to his bed and bade Karen goodbye, and after locating the remote switched on the television. He flicked through the channels until he found the news, and then listened in as the news reporter babbled about the murder. Details were sketchy, but the young victim had been identified as sixteen-year-old Shinji Ichibura. Shinji's eyes narrowed, there was no way this was a coincidence. Laying there he turned and noted mister Bigglesworth sitting forlorn next to him, and picking up the bear nestled it in his arms. The next time he saw Reddington he planned to demand answers, the man had to know what was going on, and this had to be what Misato was working on.

/

* * *

Misato stood slightly off to one side as Reddington's cleaner worked, dressed in scrubs and working hand in hand with Ritsuko, Kate Kaplan was in her element. The pair were working on the boy's body, the boy who now had a name, Shinji Ichibura. Misato knew it was no coincidence, their killer had deliberately singled this kid out. "Toxicology came back, confirmed what you suspected." Ritsuko spoke to Kaplan, the older woman nodded almost absently as she examined the corpse. Normally this would be handled by the local police department, however Gendo had pulled rank assigning everything to section two. "whoever did this used a neuromuscular blocking drug, Doxacurium by the looks of it." Misato shook her head, she was not up to date on the names of such drugs, Kaplan seemed to sense her confusion. "Causes paralysis and hypotension, hence the victim didn't die from blood loss but shock." Misato's eyes widened in horror as she realised what Kaplan was saying, "he was alive when they cut his face off?!" Kate turned to regard her lips drawn in a tight line, "yes dearie, I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm saying." Ritsuko shook her head in disgust, "no sign of any anaesthetic in his system, killer must have really gotten a kick out of this."

Misato had been disgusted at the case to begin with, cutting off some kids face and leaving a vile message behind, but this was beyond the pale. Was this the sort of thing Reddington's world involved, vile and terrible human beings capable of monstrous acts? Garrick had been one such monster, and now there was a new monster here in Japan. In both cases Shinji had been the focus, in both cases her ward had been an intended victim. "Hmm this is odd." Ritsuko grumbled, Kaplan looked up and approached Ritsuko who had been examining the victims mouth. In her hand she held a long white hair expression curious, "have it sent down to forensics, get the DNA checked." Ritsuko nodded and bagged the strand of hair, Misato felt a surge of hope that this might be from their killer. Right now, Ressler was working with Navabi and Aram, Ritsuko had granted Mojtabai access to the MAGI. Aram had been like a kid in a candy shop, able to use the power of the super computer to analyse CCTV footage and to look at recent arrivals in Japan. One thing Reddington had been insistent on, was that the mask collector was not from Japan. Reddington had handed the case off to them, and had disappeared out of the country yet again.

Typical of the man really, just when Shinji needed the man most he would disappear, Misato mentally groaned at her own faults. She had seen the way Shinji perked up when the man was around, in such a short space of time he had ingrained on the boy. When Shinji had learned of Reddington's identity, she had been hopeful the boy would reject the man. That had not happened, if anything Shinji was drawn even closer to the master criminal instead. She had turned to Cooper, the older man admitting that Reddington had that effect on people. He had kept the late Elizabeth Keen close, the dead woman torn between feelings when it came to Reddington. "Keep me posted if you find anything." Misato said and turning exited the autopsy room, she pulled off the gloves and mask glad to be rid of the paraphernalia of death. Misato needed to sort things out between Shinji and Asuka, she hated the idea of a rift coming between the pair now. Yet Asuka was not answering her phone, and most of section two was tied up hunting down a serial killer, a killer whose face was an unknown. Misato reached Shinji's room and peered inside, the boy was asleep or, so it seemed the television playing to itself. Misato switched the thing off, reaching down she brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face, and then leaning in gently kissed his forehead.

She stayed by his side watching him sleep noting with a wry smile he was clinging once more to the bear, a decent sign he had moved past Asuka's outburst. "I want a better world for you, I want you to be able to smile again." She whispered, her emotions rose up threatening to drown her in a torrent. It was not at all fair what had been done to the boy, was not fair that he was still being targeted. This connection to Reddington was at the core of the problem, someone had found out something and had decided to kill her boy. Misato paused where she sat analysing that thought, her boy. She had always felt a strange mixture of feelings around Shinji, a desire to protect him and sooth away his woes, but at the same time an awkward attraction to him as well. Misato had already vowed never to act on that attraction, Shinji needed someone his own age not some old maid. A snort of self-depreciation escaped her mouth, they were so alike in many ways herself and Shinji. She was his legal guardian, and guard him she fully planned to do. Misato sat back and for the next hour just watched him, sleeping the sleep of the innocent, at least she hoped so. Yawning she realised she needed to make a move, surely, they had something from forensics?

Rising she raised her phone and dialled out, Misato had asked one of the section two agents to track down Asuka. "It's me, have you found her yet?" Misato listened in surprise, apparently, they had tracked Asuka to Rei Ayanami's apartment. That was damn peculiar, given how the girls had not really hit it off when they had first met. The agent explained that due to orders from the commander, they weren't allowed to enter the girl's apartment unless it was a medical emergency. Misato frowned, if Asuka was with Rei then why wasn't she answering her phone? "stay there I'm on my way." Misato hung up and let out an irritated grunt, with a killer on the loose who was targeting kids, this was the last damn thing they needed. She was about to head toward the parking bays when her phone bleeped, Aram had found something, and she should take a look. Groaning Misato changed direction, she was going to chew Asuka out when she got her hands on her. The command centre was quiet when she reached it, she spotted Aram tapping away excitedly on a keyboard. A bemused looking Samar Navabi looking over his shoulder, Ressler was leaning against one wall doing his best tall and brooding routine. Aram turned and smiled in greeting, "I think we have something."

/

* * *

Asuka had been stunned when she had entered Rei's apartment, when approaching she had gotten the impression of a demilitarised zone. The sound of industrial equipment thumping and banging, the apartment itself looked dilapidated from the outside, and the inside had not been much better. It was not the state of the apartment that had left her almost speechless, rather it had been the set up one Ayanami Rei had here. The girl had an evidence wall with pictures pinned in place, and she had seemingly stripped out everything none essential. A computer desk was next to her bed, and judging by the dust marks she had moved the bed from its original position. Asuka had located a seat and had watched, watched as Rei had logged into her computer and directly into Nerv's systems. Camera access was hers to utilise, and Nerv's camera infrastructure was considerable. "They are taking that out for a start!" Asuka had bellowed, there was a camera in the bedrooms of Misato's apartment. "Those rotten perverts!" The bedroom was not the only place under surveillance, they had hidden camera's in the bathroom as well. Oh, there would be death and blood, she was going to make section two wish they were dead!

One camera stream came up as blank, "that one is mine." Ayanami had uttered silently, the pale girl seemingly unphased by the intrusion. Asuka watched as Rei flew through the camera's and found what she was looking for, Asuka wrinkled her nose as she realised they were looking at the autopsy room. A click and they had audio, both girls had listened as Kaplan addressed both Ritsuko and Misato, listened as the victim's gruesome death had been addressed. "Does this thing record?" Ayanami nodded, Asuka had spotted one camera feed with Shinji, the boy sitting in a chair opposite a young woman. "keep that one till later." The pale girl looked at her piercingly, "that is likely pilot Ikari's therapy session, I do not believe it pertinent or polite." Asuka raised one eyebrow at Rei, "do you want to help him or not?" Rei blew out a sigh and tapped the feed for later, "don't worry, if he asks you had nothing to do with it." Asuka reassured the girl, Rei turned her lips half upturned in what Asuka swore was a smile. "To do with what?" Asuka smirked, it seemed she had badly misjudged this girl. When Asuka had first met the girl, she had been less than impressed, Ayanami had declined her initial offer of friendship claiming if ordered to she would accept.

That combined with her pale skin and almost robotic demeanour had put Asuka off, her constant jibes in Rei's direction about her being the commanders pet and a doll, well it had been akin to insulting a brick wall. Indeed, Rei's reaction when Asuka had questioned her in the hospital, that was the most emotion she had ever seen from the albino girl. Asuka's phone bleeped and she groaned, it was Misato once more trying to contact her. Perhaps she should answer but Asuka was worried, worried that Misato might put a halt to their little investigation. Unless both hers and Rei's phones went, then there was no emergency situation to deal with. They sat observing the monitors, listening in where at all possible as others gathered bits and pieces of data. Rei was able to take the gathered information and process it, "we're looking for somebody with medical proficiency, given the victims and methods I would hazard a guess at sociopathic as well." Asuka nodded, that made sense given what they had to go on. Asuka watched as Rei ran a check on all inbound flights, checking for anyone with the right medical background. There were three doctors, but they didn't have the required skill set, and a quick background check drew up nothing suspicious.

Asuka hated to admit it but the girl would make one hell of an investigator someday, they sat for about an hour when something caught the albino's attention. The report had come back on the hair strand found in the victim's mouth, and it wasn't human hair. "Canis lupus familiaris." Asuka worded the identification out loud, Rei tilted her head and Asuka could see the girls brain ticking over. "Dog hair, more specifically the hair from a Shih Tzu." Asuka raised one eyebrow smirking, and Ayanami's fingers once again danced across the keys of her laptop. Asuka realised that Rei was not just pulling from the MAGI, she was using them to supplement her laptops capability. "There, shipping manifest. One animal matching the criteria came in via boat." Rei was like a hound with the scent, "documentation is likely falsified, however." Rei was now pulling up camera feeds from the docks south of Tokyo three, Asuka watched stunned as the girl scanned the images rapidly, almost faster than the human eye could follow. Finally, she got a hit off the old footage, a tall spindly looking man walking his black and white pet Shih Tzu. Rei froze the frame and zoomed in eyes like a hawk, Asuka decided that Rei's future career was in law enforcement for certain.

The image was not perfect, but they had something to go with, tall and balding the Caucasian man stood out from the crowd. "I'm sending this data to central headquarters." Rei stated, and Asuka felt a momentary surge of anxiety. If she could catch this guy somehow and bring him in, then this might be the key to her getting back into Shinji's good books. Then reality tapped her on the shoulder, she was a fourteen-year-old girl. Her IQ and her ability to pilot an Eva meant nothing, this guy was a danger to an unarmed kid. It was when Rei began looking up hotel bookings that Asuka blinked, the albino seemed intent on tracking this man down. It made sense, there had been one death already because of this spindly bald man. "He may be using fake ID, but he sticks out like a sore thumb." Asuka mused aloud. "Indeed, that's doctor Alister Creed." Asuka almost jumped out of her skin, whirling she spotted her teacher standing in the room hands folded in front of him. The man's gaze swept Rei's wall expression bemused, "I may have told everyone a little white lie about being out of town." The man confessed, and Asuka felt her heart hammering in her chest. "Are you… really Reddington?" Asuka found her voice.

He paused for a beat considering her question before slowly nodding, "yes, though I suggest not believing everything you hear about me. Some of it is true and some is wildly exaggerated." Asuka glanced at Rei the girl had not moved, she hadn't even looked up from the computer. How long had Reddington been watching them for? "Aram noted the data tap, I was listening in and decided to take a peek." Behind him standing watch in the doorway was Dembe, "you can relax miss Soryu, I'm not here to harm either you or miss Ayanami. In fact, I think you both deserve a reward, that's some of the fastest detective work I've ever witnessed." Reddington walked a very short circle his gaze returning to Ayanami's wall of evidence, "I'm just glad you weren't on the task force assigned to track me down miss Ayanami, you would have been a formidable adversary." Rei finally looked up a faint flush to her cheeks, and Asuka chuckled at the albino's reaction to the complement. "right now, we need to track Alister down, before any more kids turn up dead." A window flashed up on Rei's screen, and she opened the video comm. Aram Mojtabai was on the line with them, and behind him was a very stern looking Misato.

"You lied about being out of town." Misato growled, this had little to no effect on Reddington who smiled politely. "I had my reasons, and they are my reasons alone." Asuka felt her lips twitch, this man was not only an incredible teacher but also completely anti-authoritarian. "all right we have miss Ayanami's intelligence, quick work by the way you should consider a career in law enforcement." Aram babbled as he downloaded the data. "Ok Alister Creed, fifty-two-year-old male. Was discharged from Chicago North-western Memorial Hospital twenty-one years ago, mal practice." Asuka sat back and listened in as Aram disseminated the mans information, "oh, this guy sounds delightful. Apparently, the hospital managers son went missing, his face turned up in the mail. Creed was investigated but no evidence could be found." Reddington nodded slowly, Creed had struck back against the hospital after he had been dismissed, yet had been clever enough not to leave any evidence. Asuka's brain was working a mile a minute, trying to digest the new turn of events that had come about. Raymond Reddington, master criminal and most wanted on the FBI's list. Now here in Japan and guarding one Shinji Ikari, and Misato it seemed had known about this state of affairs.

Rei had presented the idea that the man might be related to Shinji, might in fact be the boys biological father, and the more Asuka wrangled the idea the more sense it made. For why else would he have come and rescued Shinji? Yes, Asuka was convinced that it had been Reddington who had recovered the boy, and now he stood watch and guard. Did Shinji know who the man really was, or was he as blind as Asuka had been? "does Shinji know? Who you are?" Reddington turned to look at her, "he overheard a conversation, yes he knows." Asuka frowned, and he had never once mentioned that little bit on information. Then again it was not Shinji's secret to divulge, the man was incognito here in Tokyo three. "Guess we should keep this to ourselves, wouldn't want to upset the idiot, or get a boring teacher for that matter." Rei glanced at the two and slowly nodded, was it her imagination or did Reddington look relieved? "Got something, another kid reported missing less then two minutes ago." Asuka swore and glanced at Rei, then noticed the pained look on Aram and Misato's faces. "What?!" She demanded, for the longest time nobody spoke until Rei looked up, an expression of concern written on her normally stoic face. "He has the class rep."

* * *

AN: Apologies for such a long wait, this chapter has been sitting pretty much finished for a good bit. The follow up chapter has been proving more difficult than I anticipated however it is now finished, for better or worse.


	11. Chapter 11: Diversionary tactics

**11**

 **Diversionary tactics**

"In a mad world, only the mad are sane"

/

* * *

Someone had once told him that in a mad world, only the mad are sane. Certainly, if that was the case than John Jeffries boss was a stark raving lunatic, John was one of the few people who knew his employer's true identity, and in a way that scared him. On the one hand "Grey" as he was quickly becoming known to the world, was a puppet to SEELE. Only that was the biggest irony of all, the puppet had long since cut his strings. Grey had been in exactly the right place to steal SEELE's repair fund, had bounced the funds across the globe leading SEELE's accountants a merry dance. Finances had fascinated Grey, and often he commented on the "Lilim" economy. That money was now being repurposed, from repairing Eva's to building a fledgling empire. The business in Sydney had been in Grey's own words, "to fuck with Reddington." Normally John would have advised against such action, but these days he was backing Grey to win. Indeed, when that immense smack down finally happened, Reddington would not know what had hit him. That was the price of association with the one-Person Grey hated with a passion, Shinji Ikari. John didn't know what the boy had done to earn his boss's ire, and to be completely honest he didn't care. At fifty-eight Jefferies was long passed giving a hoot, he'd paid more than his due.

He had joined SEELE way back in the day, Lorenz and others had been there from the beginning, John damn well nearly as long. Recruited straight out of King's college London, John had been on the fast track to success. Using his education and connections to make things happen, oh but he had so nearly had it all. Second Impact, that had been when his luck had turned for the worse. His contacts had been wiped out to a man, and due to some unfortunate speculation on his part he had been left broke. Relegated to a desk job he had languished criminally underused, the joke around the office was that he was a gopher, he would gopher this and gopher that. Bitter resentment had festered in his heart, and he was convinced he was kept around merely for amusement. Then one day an unmarked letter had turned up on his desk, a letter that had changed his luck for the better. John had listened at length to the young mans schemes, had seen what this person could do, and had perhaps sold his soul to the devil. Money made the world go around, and that was especially true in these post impact times. He paused sipping from an expensive coffee mug, his apartment was on the budget side of things, Grey's explicate instruction. "Once SEELE is gone my friend feel free to spend, you'll have earned it."

Since Grey had come into his life things had changed, he had found himself once more moving up the ladder. Out of the office and into the world, John had made it his mission to establish new contacts, ones who would serve Grey well. Grey was playing a dangerous game, they both were, but the prize to the victor was lucrative. John had no children of his own, had never really given it too much thought, yet at times Grey was happy to listen to his advice. He had no delusions of controlling Grey, the young man knew his own mind, but it had felt good to be listened to again, to feel useful. Carter had to both his and Grey's surprise survived Reddington's wrath, both had pondered as to whether the concierge was going soft? Perhaps, perhaps not. Right now, all that mattered was the current plan, a plan that required a bit of misdirection to take place. Meeting up with Creed had been an illuminating experience, like all serial killers the man was scarily lucid, not at all the stark raving lunatic one imagined these types to be. Tall lanky and bald as a new born baby, Alister Creed had a gaze that seemed to pierce right through you, as if he were searching your soul. He had unsettled John but not Grey, that had been interesting to note.

John had waited to one side as the pair exchanged pleasantries, much like a butler waiting on his masters every need, that had been the point. In reality he was there for Grey's safety, concealed pistol at the ready in case Creed's needs overwhelmed his common sense. However, no such thing had happened, and Grey had slowly brought the man around to the plan. All the while Creed's dog had remained hidden beneath its master's seat, never growling or barking but certainly not looking happy. John had gotten the strange sense the dog didn't really care for its owner, but none did not bite the hand that fed you. Once they had Creed on board they had sourced their next ally, that had proven slightly harder. The man Grey had initially directed John to had turned out to be dead, murdered by one of his own pupils. Fortunately, one of those students had been investigating the death, and had required very little persuading to join the cause. That indeed her proficiencies were such that getting her in place would not prove difficult, eleven months of careful planning about to bear fruit. "This will mean war with Reddington sir, you do understand that?" Grey who was sitting opposite him watching the television smiled that carefree smile of his, "of course it will, I'm counting on it."

John nodded, if Grey thought he could take on Reddington then so be it, this was a war that would be fought on the streets. A war that would end in a back-alley shootout, or perhaps a shootout in a warehouse somewhere. "I've got no strings, so I have fun, I'm not tied up to anyone. They've got strings, but you can see, there are no strings on me." Grey was singing merrily along to the Disney movie, the irony of his choice of movie was not lost on John. They had both been tangled in SEELE's strings, but it had been Grey who had set them both free. Perhaps that was how Reddington had done it, freeing people from disadvantaged positions, then seeing who would follow him willingly. Slowly but surely Grey was building his own group of reliable followers, people who would follow him to hell and back. A thought occurred to him, one he chose not to bother the young man with but one that nagged at him. The young woman they had employed, she had been after revenge and they had directed her to it. However, their directions had been false, based off hearsay more than anything else. He just hoped this "daughter of the Major" did not rebound in their faces, she was after all very adept. Shaking these thoughts away he returned to his coffee, John observed his employers red eyes dancing with almost childlike delight.

/

* * *

"Faithful to the last crumb." Hikari's kidnapper said a wry smile on his thin face, he had jabbed a needle into her neck injecting something. Then as if it mattered not in the slightest had turned to feed his dog, the small black and white Shih Tzu sat looking up at her owner tail fluffy tail wagging, yet even Hikari could read the mild apprehension in the animal's demeanour. Spindly and emaciated, the bald man looked like he might be around seventy, yet he moved too quickly. He regarded the animal before him with a cool detachment, he had no real feelings for the dog Hikari realised, he just liked the control he had over it. Hikari realised she couldn't move her body and felt a rising sense of terror, she'd seen the news of course and recalled Kensuke relating the tale to her once. The mask collector, a man with a nightmarish modus operandi, and Hikari had the miserable misfortune of being his next victim. He walked up and poked her with a needle, Hikari wanted to yell out as the pain flared, but she couldn't. "Ah good, I do apologise about this my dear, but young mister Grey was quite specific." Hikari did not believe for one moment the man was sorry, he had dragged her to this nasty hovel of an apartment after he had caught her. One whiff of chloroform later and she was out, only to wake up here tied to what resembled a dentist chair.

She watched in frozen terror as the man got ready, slipping into scrubs and sliding on a pair of gloves with snap of the rubber. The monster was clearly enjoying the theatrics of the whole thing, a natural if ghoulish showman. He approached an old-fashioned record player, and soon strings of Mozart began to fill the small sitting room. Hikari watched as the man began gesturing, as if he himself were conducting the orchestra, save his baton was a scalpel. As he approached she wanted to pull away, to kick him and flee this mad place. Her body was utterly unresponsive save sensation, behind him the dog cocked its little head and let out a whimper. The man loomed over her like a figure from a horror movie, that horrid detached smile on his face. White hot pain flared through the right-hand side of her face, terror and agony threatening to overwhelm as he began his ghoulish task. The sound of the door being kicked in was almost muffled by the music, the dogs loud sharp bark alerting its master. The next thing Hikari knew was that he collapsed against the chair, and Mister Ressler was untying her bonds while Mister Holman handed him some cotton wool. "Your gonna be ok Miss Horaki, I'll get you out of here." Hikari felt hot tears of relief spilling forth, and as she was carried over the threshold her mind finally gave up and she passed out.

When she came around Hikari was on her back, her head resting in Asuka's lap the red head holding a bloody cloth against her face. Hikari saw anger blazing behind those eyes, she watched as that gaze softened when Asuka realised Hikari had come to. "Your gonna be fine Hikari, we're getting you to the hospital." Hikari felt her lips tug up in a smile, relief flooded her as she realised she was getting some of her mobility back. When she had lain strapped and immobile, she had been afraid that even if she survived she wouldn't be able to move again. The car stopped, and Ressler once again gently lifted her out, Asuka keeping pace and Hikari realised even Rei was here. At the hospital work station staff looked up stunned, "this girl has been attacked, she has lacerations on her face." The doctor began organising and a gurney was brought in, "I'm staying with Hikari." Asuka stated flatly, and Ressler nodded making it clear he would remain. "Your gonna sort her cut out properly right? Plastic surgery?" Asuka suddenly pressed the doctor, the young man's mouth floundered before he responded. "Young lady we don't have the funds for something like that, we're stretched as it is." Asuka's eyes became deadly slits, "Organise it, Mister Holman from the school will pick up the tab."

Hikari felt a sudden surge of affection for her friend, only Asuka could intimidate a doctor into acting. "Steve Holman will sort out the money, just take care of this kid." Ressler reinforced Asuka's words, and Hikari swore she saw a mischievous glint in the man's eyes. Realisation hit her which hospital they were at, Sakura Suzuhara was being treated here. "Least Toji won't have far to go." Hikari managed to get out, her voice was not very strong. Asuka nodded smiling encouragingly at her, and Hikari forced herself to relax as she was wheeled rapidly through the hospital. The ceiling whizzed past so quickly Hikari closed her eyes, the motion making her feel nauseous. All the while her brain was rattling along with the gurney, who would cook for her family whilst she was indisposed? Her sisters were not terribly good when it came to that, they would likely burn the family apartment down. Toji, if her face was badly scarred would he leave her? Hikari forced that thought away, Toji was not so fickle as to run at the first sign of trouble. Then there was the greatest puzzle of all, why had it been her school teachers to come to the rescue? Her mind reconjured the image of Holman, and as she was given an anaesthetic that slowly dragged her down she recalled, his eyes had been so full of a terrible anger.

/

* * *

Reddington waited as Dembe pulled Creed upright and into a chair, the spindly doctor might have horrified his most recent intended victim, but to a man like Raymond Reddington? "I've seen violence in my time, dished out a large portion of it myself." Creed looked at him eyes watering from the pain, a bullet lodged in his left knee. "However, I hold myself to certain standards, something a man like you would appear to lack." Behind him Kaplan waited, normally she was called in after a person was killed. However, on this occasion she had taken things personally, not something Reddington often encouraged in his subordinates. Kates eyes were deadly slits of hatred, her expression subconsciously mirroring his own. The music had been turned down but not off, Reddington turned and scooped up the small dog, it whimpered but made no attempt to fend him off. "Dogs are such loyal creatures, all they ask is food and affection. They never think about betrayal, I like that." Behind him he failed to notice Kate shift ever so slightly. "I've dealt with sociopathic people like you, they very rarely if ever develop true attachment." "Oh, don't worry about the dog, I'd never think of harming her." He looked up from gently stroking the dogs fur, and pinned Creed with a glare that was pure loathing.

"who sent you?" The question was straight forward and to the point, Creed tilted his head to one side as if trying to read his interrogator. "Normally I would bring a specialist in, let him over the course of a day extract what I need from you, but time is tight." He needed a name behind these attacks, needed to be able to put a stop to this now. The chance was here to enable Shinji to get his life back, to no longer be in fear of an assassination attempt. "I can if need be strap you into your own chair, dose you up with your own concoction, and then over the course of two hours slowly cut your face off." Raymond gestured with his gun lazily, the offer was clear and obvious. A quick death here and now, or hours of agony and then death the choice was Creed's. Of course, Raymond's specialty didn't really include surgery and Kaplan would more than likely make the man suffer despite her expertise. "He calls himself Robert Grey, a young and very angry individual." Reddington leaned forward, it seemed that Grey was not just interested in screwing up his operations but was also the one targeting Shinji. "Can I ask you a personal question? What is the boy to you?"

Reddington paused considering the question before leaning in and whispering to Creed, the man nodded slowly as if the answer did not surprise him. Raymond wondered himself how long he could keep a lid on things, if word got out about Shinji and his origins? Raymond would be in danger of a repeat of what had happened to Lizzie, when her Russian birth name had come out, unpleasant elements had sat up and took note, and Elizabeth had died for that. The idea of something similar happening to one as young as Shinji, made even Raymond's iron stomach clench. "Well then you might want to hurry, I was never directed to kill young mister Ikari." Realisation hit like a truck, the whole thing had been a distraction. Get him and most of security away from Nerv, and outside of Baz Shinji was vulnerable. Reddington wasted no time putting a round in Creed's head, he handed the dog to Dembe and both men were on their feet and moving rapidly to the elevator. Somehow Grey had gotten someone inside Nerv, and there was every chance he had lost someone again. Snatching up his phone he dialled Baz, and Reddington felt the cold hand of fear when there was no response.

/

* * *

Misato paced the floor back and forth as Aram worked, Ressler had departed with Kaplan in tow heading topside. "Nobody thought that information was pertinent?" She heard Ritsuko growl up at Cooper, the man was unmoved by the doctor's anger at what had been revealed. "Reddington and I had our reasons for withholding, it was deemed need to know." Need to know was that each child in Reddington's class had been microchipped, they all had trackers injected underneath their skin. The mask Collector might have a head start, but Nerv and Reddington would be hot on his heels. Hikari had been snatched from outside Misato's apartment, that in and of itself was cause for concern, for whoever wanted Shinji knew where to look. Asuka and Rei were both with Reddington, the man pointing out that time was of the essence. The concierge did not have time to return them to base then set out again, which was where Ressler and Kaplan came into the picture. They would safeguard the two pilots while Reddington rescued Hikari, and if it all came off without a hitch, Misato planned to have a serious security review, again. Cooper was angry, at himself and at Section Two's continued ill-discipline.

Right now, Aram was guiding Reddington to his target, a series of apartments on the edge of Tokyo three. Misato found herself feeling like a spare wheel and her pacing was beginning to irritate the others, "I'm going to go check on Shinji." She turned and exited the command centre, she just needed to see him and be sure he was ok. Misato couldn't shake an odd feeling, a feeling like calamity was closing in on the base. She reached the hospital ward and immediately drew her gun; the nurses were nowhere to be seen and Baz was flat on his back. She reached the door to Shinji's room weapon drawn, taking a breath she spun inside and drew a bead on the intruder. Karen was sat at the boy's bedside a hypodermic in her hands, the thing was still full, and she sat looking at it her expression confused. The fake blonde turned to look up at her a strange sadness in her eyes, Shinji was sat in bed eying the young woman warily. Misato knew the boy wouldn't be able to scurry away from the threat, so she kept a bead on Karen her eyes hard. "One wrong move and your brains will be on the wall." The doctor let out a sigh of resignation, "yeah I figured that might be the case." She continued to regard the hypodermic needle.

"Dimethylmercury, I was told to inject him with this once the distraction began." Misato felt her eyes widen, that stuff was a horrible way to die. "so why didn't you?" This came from Shinji; the boy was leaning away yet trying not to be obvious about it. Karen looked up at him a rueful smile on her face, and carefully let the hypodermic drop onto her feet before rolling it toward Misato. "Because you don't look like or sound like the evil incarnate I imagined you'd be, the way he described you." Misato kept the gun trained on the girl as she picked up the poison, "because in a way, your just like me." Baz staggered into the room glowering at the girl holding the back of his head. "Careful she packs a punch." Karen rose slowly whilst stepping away from Shinji, Baz placed a pair of cuffs on her, but Misato quickly asked the question. "Who sent you, why?" The blonde looked at her and Misato was struck at just how young this person really was, she couldn't be more than fifteen at most, yet had managed to convince everyone she was an adult. "Grey, he loathes Shinji. It's a hatred the likes I've never seen before, and I've seen hatred and known it." Grey, the same man who had scuppered Reddington's little deal in Australia. "Take her down to the holding wing, don't notify Reddington yet I want more answers."

The silver haired veteran looked like he might argue then shrugged, and Karen was led out of Shinji's room the girl looking haunted. Misato turned and sat down next to Shinji before raising her phone, "I need an investigation team made available, find out what happened to doctor Karen Destapo." She listened to the puzzled reply before responding patiently, "No that one is an imposter, and I want to speak to Cooper about security, we've been compromised again." Ending the call, she turned to regard Shinji, the boy had a far away look on his face. "Shinji, I know you, and right now your blaming yourself for what's happened." He blinked seeming to snap out of it, "I know its not my fault Misa, but all the same these people are coming here because of me." He seemed calm, calmer than she had ever seen him in recent weeks and her heart sank. "Your planning to leave." It wasn't a question, she could see the determination slowly rising in his eyes. Shinji reached out and took her hand, the first time she had really known him to initiate contact himself. "I have to Misato, until we can find out whose doing this and stop them, I have to." Misato sighed, Shinji was correct in his reasoning. Despite her best efforts Nerv's security was repeatedly being breached.

"Asuka wont like that." Misato pointed out as she tried to find a way to dissuade him, Shinji gave her a lopsided if sad smile and for a second she swore she was looking at a younger Kaji. "She'll get over it, besides I don't plan on leaving forever." "You know as well as I do Misato, a moving target is a harder target to hit." Misato relented, despite what she wanted she knew he was right, but that meant she knew who was going to have to go with him. "Just don't let Reddington start teaching you how to steal cars or anything ok? I want you coming home the innocent Shinji." The boy nodded, and Misato drew him to her, he didn't resist or protest seeming to sense she needed this moment. Her phone bleeped, and she snapped it open keeping a hold of her boy. "Katsuragi." She listened eyes slowly widening as Reddington addressed her, then when he asked her a question she responded. "The threat pretty much neutralised herself, she's in custody until we can work out what the hell to do with her." Shinji had drawn back enough so that he could look into her eyes, and Misato really wanted to avoid answering the unspoken question. As she hung up the call she let out an irate sigh, "they got to Hikari, but she's pretty traumatised, he did cut her, so she's been taken to a medical facility."

Shinji nodded slowly his eyes distant, and Misato suspected she might know what it was he saw, a long and uncertain road before him. Not for the first time Misato wished she could shoulder his burden, but she knew that was beyond her ability. "Now you see why I can't stay, whoever this Grey is, he's a really poor marksman." Misato sighed, Shinji was right again and that scared her. Grey had nearly hit the target the first time, and now was seemingly spraying and praying. "Reddington's on his way back here, Asuka's at the hospital with Hikari and Rei." Shinji grimaced raising one eyebrow, "here's hoping the angels stay away then."

* * *

AN: This chapter has had more revisions than tongue can tell, truth be told I'm not one hundred percent happy with it. However sooner or later you have to get on with it, hopefully this chapter sets things up for events to come.


	12. Chapter 12: The Problem Child

**12**

 **The Problem child**

"Never hate your enemies, it affects your judgement."

/

* * *

Asuka fumed as she paced back and forth in the waiting room, seeing Hikari carried out of the apartment, blood on a wadded-up piece of cloth had scared her. Asuka had nursed the unconscious girl's head in her lap on the way to the hospital, and she had been so relieved when Hikari had come around. Asuka had then been in disbelief when the doctors had said they had virtually no funds, for what kind of medical centre was underfunded? Then the answer had been provided to her by Ayanami, the sort that was not a Nerv installation. Asuka had been left confused, was it really that bad out in the real world? Had she been so sheltered in her upbringing that she simply hadn't noticed? A mental image of herself with her head stuck in the sand had drifted through her mind, Asuka the Ostrich, that had been her. Section two agents had arrived about an hour ago, as had their chief of staff Cooper, the man had an aura about him and the agents looked uncomfortable. Ressler was talking to the man now, they spoke in hushed tones but Asuka had good hearing. This whole thing with the mask collector had been a feint, an assassin had infiltrated Nerv. Fortunately, the would-be assassin had gotten cold feet, and was now being held for questioning.

Again, someone had tried to harm Shinji yet again. What kind of lunatic was out there, and why did they have such a hate on for the idiot? Asuka glanced at Ayanami and saw the girl's eyes narrowed, clearly their thoughts were not so far apart. An idea occurred to her, and Asuka did something she seldom ever did, and gave gentle encouragement. "I'll bet you could trace it, find out who sent that guy?" Rei turned expression shifting to one of contemplation, "I would require direct access to the MAGI, and an able assistant." Asuka frowned, she wasn't much for using computers herself. "Mojtabai, that guy knows his stuff." Asuka offered. Rei nodded and Asuka could see the cog wheels turning, Rei already working her apparently gifted brain around the puzzle. Something needed to be done, before someone actually succeeded in killing Shinji, or before the idiot decided to try and bolt. They waited in contemplative silence until the doctor emerged, "Your friend will be fine, physically anyway she just needs rest." Asuka felt relief flood through her, "her face? They were able to sort it right?" Asuka asked, the doctor inclined his head lips tight. "She will have a scar, though it should be faint. The surgeon we got in was one of the best, I just hope your Mister Holman can pay him."

"That won't be a problem dearie." Kaplan spoke announcing her arrival, the old woman looked exhausted as if she had just finished having a heated argument with someone. "I've been sent ahead to settle any bills and get these two back to base, Steven sends his apologies but he's with his god son at the moment." So Reddington had gone straight back to headquarters, if that didn't clinch Rei's father theory then nothing did. Asuka ran that through her mind, trying to imagine the events that might have led to such a happening. She didn't know anything about Yui Ikari, what sort of woman she had been. Theory, Asuka pointedly reminded herself, it was at this point still just a theory. Perhaps Reddington really was just Shinji's godfather, she snorted recalling a film of the same name. Yet in a way it was like that, oh a more modern take on the mafia of old for certain, but Reddington was the Don of his family. Shinji Ikari had the favour of that Don, which meant whoever was trying to kill Shinji, was a dead person walking. Kaplan returned shortly after paying up Hikari's medical bills, and then gestured at Ressler then at Asuka and Rei. They fell into line without a word, Ressler glowering darkly at the suited men around them. Asuka felt like groaning, it seemed that section two had dropped the ball yet again.

/

* * *

Shinji sat in the chair next to his bed arm slowly working up and down, the movement was starting to become a lot easier than when he had first started rehabbing. At his feet the small dog was curled up fast asleep, Shinji had been surprised when Reddington had brought the dog in. Apparently, Bella needed rehoming, and whilst Shinji thought the dog cute it would not be with him. 'A life on the run isn't for dogs, or kids for that matter' he mused, then shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't plan to spend his entire life running, they needed to find this Grey and stop him. Once that was done with, maybe he could get his life back to some semblance of normal. Reddington was talking quietly with Baz, his godfather seemed concerned for the man's wellbeing. Reddington could be such a walking contradiction, on the one hand capable of terrifying violence, yet on the other so dedicated to those who were loyal to him. Shinji switched hands and began a fresh set of reps, now more than ever getting back on his feet was vital. As soon as Misato got back he planned to get back in the pool, this waiting around almost doing nothing was starting to wear on him. He had already explained his plan to Reddington, Shinji had not been surprised when the man had agreed.

It scared him if he was being honest with himself, the idea of going to places unknown for an unknown amount of time, perhaps even running into this Grey guy. Yet after he had heard that Hikari would be ok, Shinji had resigned himself to do what had to be done. The problem with his plan was his current physical status, and until he was able to move under his own power, Shinji knew he wasn't going anywhere. The idea of an unintended erection around either Misato or Asuka was potentially embarrassing, but he was more concerned about somebody else he was close to being targeted. The dog chose this moment to sit up and stretch, then looked up at him expectantly before pawing at his leg. "Don't look at me, I can't walk you." Bella sneezed before letting out a little ruff and pawing at his leg again, "I think fuzzball here wants to go out." Shinji called loudly, Reddington peered inside then letting out a sigh carefully leashed the animal. Moments later he found himself in his wheelchair outside in the Geofront, Bella unleashed was running around in a quite manic state. Reddington sat on a bench and Shinji eased himself out of the wheelchair and onto the bench, "your arms are getting stronger." The man noted, Baz took up his usual guarding position nearby.

"With everything that's happened, I'm surprised they let us out here." Shinji mused aloud, it felt good to be out of the main base just for once. He allowed his gaze to travel upwards, the trainlines ascending to the city surface far above him. "I have it on good authority that we have a little breathing room, I don't think Grey expected this plan to fail." Shinji let out a grunt, then a mental image of a shadowy figure throwing a hissy fit entered his mind causing him to laugh. Reddington looked at him askance, and Shinji had to fight the fit of giggles he was having. "The thought of him throwing a fit, any inconvenience to him is fine by me." If by avoiding dying he could spite this Grey, then Shinji planned to live forever. Reddington seemed to sense the shift in his wards mood, "It won't be easy, being on the move. I have a few places earmarked to go to, at least one we might get a few months out of." Shinji nodded, so long as at least one person knew what to do and where to go. Bella returned having relieved herself tail wagging frantically, and she had a stick on her mouth. "you know, for a pudge you can't half move mutt." Shinji said playfully, sighing he reached down and retrieved the soggy stick before handing it to Baz, who made a face before sending the dog on another fetch quest.

/

* * *

Gendo felt exhaustion pulling at him as he approached the holding cell, Katsuragi was stood outside her face like thunder. For his part he had just gotten done sorting through section two, three men had received orders supposedly from SEELE. They had cleared the medical floor of everyone save Reddington's hired thug, opening the way for their little infiltrator. Three men who he had terminated himself, knowing full well that if he didn't do it, Reddington would. The awkward embarrassment of trying to slowly mend bridges with Shinji, combined with the constant threat to the city was starting to wear on him. "She'll only talk to the highest office." Katsuragi growled, his operations officer looked as strung out as they all felt. Gendo paused, when had they all gotten so concerned about the boy? The answer was easy, when Raymond Reddington had arrived and made it clear the boy was of import to him. The whole scenario was in danger of coming off the rails completely, yet more and more Gendo found himself curious about the boy. Where had he really come from, who had Yui chosen and why had she chosen him? Gendo was willing to risk rejection to get closer, to just maybe get an answer as to what his wife had been thinking, then of course there was the matter of the assassin.

The girl was sat handcuffed at the table, her expression was serene as if there was nothing untoward going on. Gendo dropped the file onto the table before sitting down, "Miss Makinami." The girl raised one eyebrow in mild surprise, "so you found my old file, I'm surprised it's still in the system, all things considered." Gendo grunted, at least she wasn't going to pretend she was someone else. It was odd in truth, the girl had been sent in to assassinate the third child, she had instead opted to renege on her contract. "Mari Illustrious Makinami, declared deceased aged fifteen. That was in two thousand and five, eleven years ago." Gendo read the profile sliding the picture they had onto the table, aside from the colour of her hair and different glasses it was her, exactly and unchanged. "You were assigned to Bethany base, as one of the earliest and oldest test pilots." The girl nodded slowly and Gendo gave her space to speak, "understand I know exactly how the Eva's work commander, my mom and I had an… agreement. She made her sacrifice, so I could be the first, the best." Gendo saw the raw emotion in her eyes, the anger suddenly bubbling up inside the girl. "After my first successful test we went through standard procedure, medical checks the usual."

"They discovered something odd, apparently my cells had stopped aging, an apparent side effect of the synchronisation process." Gendo glanced up at Katsuragi who was nodding, that confirmed their own theory's and the girl blinked. "You knew?" Makinami demanded. "We've noted identical effects in our current roster of pilots." Gendo stated, he didn't see the point in trying to keep that information a secret. The girl was sat seething, her breaths came in angry little huffs. "And you haven't tried to experiment on them? Threaten to dissect them to find the secret to eternal youth?!" Beside him Katsuragi shifted her hand to her mouth, Bethany base had always had a bad reputation even after it was shut down by SEELE. "My father was on the scientific committee there, he died getting me out of that hell hole!" Gendo nodded slowly, it was all too easy to imagine how angry the girl must be, at Nerv in particular. Betrayed by the same group who were supposed to protect her, were supposed to train her up as a pilot, he could only imagine what might have been if they had only done their jobs. "He managed to get in touch with a man called the Major, my father gave everything for me in the end." Gendo felt an unexpected emotional sting, though the girl could not have been trying to needle him, still it rankled.

Behind the girl was a two-way Mirror, everything was being recorded for Cooper while the man oversaw security at the hospital. Ironic really, Gendo no longer felt he could trust any of his own people, Cooper at least would do nothing to bring harm to the base. "Did this Major have a name?" Katsuragi spoke at last, the girl glanced up at the older woman. "I only ever knew him as Bill, he took me in and trained me, put me through the education system." "I wasn't special, he had loads of kids at his spy school, but he became like a second father to me." The girl's expression had not changed from one of anger, "then because of Reddington, I lost another important person to me." "I was told a man named Tom Keen killed the Major, one of his prized students no less." There was a pause the young woman took a drink of water, "Grey approached me three months ago, told me about Keen's involvement with Reddington, kids a bit of a freak truth be told." "He told me about Shinji, I should have sensed he was too emotionally involved but the bait was too good to pass on." "Reddington was connected to Keen, and he was attached to the boy, so… kill the boy and have a measure of revenge." Her head drooped, and Misato leaned on the table, "but then you actually talked to Shinji, and started to have doubts." Blowing out a sigh Makinami nodded.

"If you'd put Reddington in front of me, that would have been one thing. Instead I see this physically busted up kid, weirdly he reminded me of myself for some reason." Gendo sat putting the pieces together, the girl's death had been faked by the commander at Bethany, clearly trying to cover up what they had intended to do. "The real Doctor Destapo?" Gendo probed, they were still struggling to piece that particular puzzle together. The information was proving frustrating to get a hold of, as if someone was deliberately muddying the trail. "I don't know, but if Grey is anything to go by she's likely dead." "My doctorate in psychology was one of the reasons he chose me, any idiot can say "tell me how you feel?" Gendo snorted, this Grey boy was well connected and well-funded to boot. A sudden thought occurred to him, what if Grey was the one who had stolen the funds from SEELE? "What did he look like this Grey?" Makinami met his gaze, "he stayed in the shadows the whole time, but his voice was young. Heck I'd say no older than fifteen at most." Gendo frowned, to pull off a caper like this at such a young age? Robert Grey had to be a genius, and he was clearly completely psychotic as well.

One other thing occurred to him as he sat gathering his thoughts, Grey had to be close to SEELE in order to pull off the theft, assuming it had been him. It was Katsuragi who spoke next, "you've offered up this information, don't you want something in return?" Makinami smirked turning her gaze to the older woman, "reckon you're the heart around here." "Protection, I want protection. I reneged on my contract, you don't think Grey is gonna try and off me for that?" Gendo folded his hands together, assuming the girl could be controlled there was potential here. He wouldn't trust her around Shinji just yet, but assuming she was telling the whole truth about her background? "Perhaps then you can help me kill two birds with one stone Miss Makinami?" The girl met his gaze and he tried his best fatherly smile, it probably came off as well as a Terminator smiling judging by the girls flinch. "We need to get pilot Ikari back on his feet, however between assassination attempts and Angel emergencies, it has proven… difficult." Misato had shifted her position again her expression wary, "assuming you agree to certain safety precautions, I can offer you the protection you seek." The girl ran a nervous tongue over her lips, "and what would I have to do exactly?"

/

* * *

Misato was beside herself as they exited the interrogation room, "absolutely not, intent or not she was sent here to kill Shinji!" Her commanding officer regarded her frostily, "we have access to the DSS choker, that will guarantee her good behaviour." Misato flinched, not at Gendo's apparent irritation with her, but at the idea of strapping an explosive device to anyone. Nobody no matter how misguided deserved that fate, "It will be insurance, nothing more." Misato recognised a dismissal when she heard one, and shaking her head made her way to Shinji's room. The boy was not there, however a text message to Reddington had her heading out into the Geofront. She found them sitting on a bench, Reddington made way to her as his phone began to ring. Misato sat down sliding one arm around the boy, going over what they had learned during the interrogation. Shinji grimaced as she described the commanders plan, to fit Makinami with a bomb choker and have her pilot. "Guess Kensuke will be happy at least." The boy muttered, Misato shook her head and he blinked at her. "She's to pilot unit two, after a training period. Asuka will be under orders to focus on your rehab." Shinji sat silently for a moment, "Asuka wont like that." Misato smirked recalling his plan of leaving, "She'll get over it."

Shinji snorted eyeing her sidelong, "guess I walked right into that one." Misato leaned back into the bench one hand absently stroking the boy's hair. Out here things could almost be normal again, but more than anything she just wished Shinji could come home. Hikari however had been snatched from outside her residence, and that meant bringing Pen Pen down here now. It meant until Shinji was gone she would have to live on base, anything else was simply too risky. A commotion to their left drew everyone's gaze, as over the rise a small furry animal raced its ears flapping violently. It had what looked like a vine in its mouth and bouncing behind it tethered to the vine was a round green object, "what the hell?" Shinji asked blinking. For behind the dog was running one Ryoji Kaji, and he looked quite vexed at the little Shih Tzu. "Stop thief! Seriously whose dog is this!?" Misato felt her lips start to quiver, the dog was coated in mud and running like its life depended on it. "My melon!" Kaji wailed as the dog pulled up in front of Shinji tail wagging. Reddington had finished his conversation and was simply staring, the mans expression one of amusement. Shinji smirked as he scooped up the melon, "bribery will get you everywhere, but I still can't keep you."

Misato looked down at the animal, it's little tail wagging frantically as it pawed at Shinji's leg. She then looked at Reddington who seemed to be waiting for something, then she blew out a sigh like she carried the weight of the world. "Fine, but it all depends on Pen, if he doesn't take to the dog it's a no go." Shinji blinked up startled by her words, "I'll keep watch, you know until your done with your globetrotting." Shinji looked down at the dog then back to Misato, then he reached down and took the dogs paw in his hand. The animal sneezed seemingly overjoyed at this turn of events, and Misato made a mental note to get dog food of some sort on her next shopping trip. It was as they were joined by Asuka and Rei that an alert blared out, Misato was on her feet immediately. Shinji made no complaints as he was aided into his wheelchair, "Bring Shinji up to command, and the dog…." Baz shrugged and leashed Bella, "the dog needs a bath." Shinji finished for her. Kaplan glanced over before taking the leash from Baz, "I'll handle that, you lot go save the world." Ressler who had arrived with the girls as well restrained a snort of amusement, "what mundane things to think about, dogs bath's and saving the world." Reddington mused aloud as he pushed the wheelchair.

/

* * *

It was the sound of an Angel alert that roused her from her drug induced slumber, Hikari could feel the bandages encircling her head holding her dressing in place. Of the pain she had half expected there was little more than a dull throb, she turned her head slowly and felt her lips turn up in a smile. Toji was sat at her bedside his head in a manga comic, Hikari lay there just watching him and almost giggled when he realised he was being watched. The comic hit the floor and he took her hands in his, "your gonna be fine, plus security is heavy as all hell here." Hikari blinked dreamily, as far as she was concerned she had all the security she needed. "Don't blame Ikari." She murmured, her brain slowly starting to wake up fully as she shook off the anaesthetic. Toji gave her a lop-sided smile that told her everything she needed to know, he wouldn't blame Shinji for what had happened to her. "The red devil was ready to raise a demon army, truthfully I wouldn't have minded helping her with that." While his voice was light, Hikari could see the anger burning in his eyes. The injustice of what had happened to her, and the obvious need to correct that wrong. Hikari gently squeezed her boyfriends' hand, "no going vigilante Toji, these people are serious psychotics."

"I would have to second Miss Horaki's advice Mister Suzuhara." Both teens looked up at the man stood in the doorway, "we haven't met yet, Harold Cooper head of section two." Toji bristled immediately, "and just where the hell were your guys?" Hikari didn't try to restrain Toji, she as well wanted to know how this had slipped through the net. The man stepped into the room and closed the door, pulling up a seat he sat down heavily, Hikari thought he looked tired. "Compromised, out of position, and now under the severe scrutiny of commander Ikari." "Ordinarily the buck stops with me, but it seems some of my men received orders from elsewhere, orders I was not privy to." Hikari lowered her head in confusion, and Cooper leaned forward expression serious. "Somebody out there wants to kill your friend Shinji, they used you as a distraction." Hikari felt alarm race through her and Toji spoke, "Is he ok?" Relief flooded her as Cooper nodded his head, "seems they hired an assassin with a conscience, she didn't go through with it." They listened as the man explained the situation, that once the hospital deemed her fit to leave she would be transported to headquarters. The entire of class 2A was being taken into a form of protective custody.

To her left the window suddenly went dark, and Hikari realised the building was being retracted under the surface plating. Sure enough, light reached them again, and Hikari realised they were now above the Geofront. Asuka, Rei and Kensuke would once more be getting ready to do battle with the enemy above. A nurse checked in on her giving her some painkillers, Hikari sat up with help and looked out of the window. As she sat there her fuzzed mind roved over what she had learned, someone out in the world wanted Shinji Ikari dead. A boy who would barely say boo to a goose, a boy who was reluctant to partake in any violence. Hikari felt a tightening in her chest, that was something that might begin to change now. Even the meekest and mildest of people can only be pushed so far, and Shinji had been pushed further than most. Kidnapped and brutalised by a man he didn't even know, losing nearly a full year while in a coma. Hikari felt anger spike through her, anger for what had been inflicted upon her, and anger for Shinji as well. Hikari had not dreamt while under, but she knew that nightmares were coming. Toji seemed to sense her shifting mood, and the tall boy slid an arm around her as he drew her to him.

"Shinji needs her, to keep him on the right path." Toji blinked at her words, then she saw realisation spread across his face. "Heaven help him then." Her boyfriend quipped, normally Hikari would thump the boy on the arm for talking bad of Asuka, but she sensed he was just kidding. "Here's hoping they kill this next one quickly then." Cooper rumbled from where he sat.

/

* * *

AN: I know some people may be rolling their eyes about Mari, however her inclusion was required purely for plot purposes and little else. Next chapter is effectively done and just needs a little polishing up.


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth At Last?

**13**

 **The truth at last?**

"You leave me stranded with that awful Algerian?! He's been hitting on me for twenty minutes!"

/

* * *

Shinji allowed himself to be pushed along toward the command centre, but the further they went the more his mind had become a roiling storm. Reddington glanced down at him, and as had become the norm with his godfather read his godson like a book. They entered the room and Reddington veered them to one side, locating a spot where they could both talk. Ever since learning the identity of his attacker Shinji had been at war with himself, one part of him hoped things could be resolved peacefully. However another part of him that was growing louder, declared that there was no way to resolve this, that it was kill Grey or be killed by him. Shinji had always hated violence, the thought of it often causing him to have a massive migraine attack. Now though, Shinji found himself agreeing more and more with this growing part of himself. The aspect of him that shunned violence was oddly silent, and the usual head splitting migraine was absent as well. As he quietly explained these things to Reddington, he found himself oddly hoping the man would talk him around. That Reddington of all people would be the one to reason for none violence, no such luck as it happened.

"I once spared an associate after he betrayed me." Shinji took a moment before asking the question he was being led to, "what did he do?" Reddington's lips quirked in that amused way, "three weeks later he tried to kill me, he taught me a valuable lesson. Never leave an enemy alive behind you. Never let compassion get you killed." Shinji lowered his gaze; the man was right of course in his own unique way. Grey had deliberately sought Shinji's death through Garrick, and in doing so had set them both on a single course. "He took eleven months away from me, he's tried to kill me again and Hikari." Reddington remained silent, this was Shinji's logical journey to make alone. "You can teach me, right? How to protect myself, how to…" Reddington held up one hand, "I can show you how to protect yourself, but I can't show you how to kill someone, no one can." Strangely this made a great deal of sense, how was someone supposed to ever be ready to take a life? Point your gun pull the trigger, and then very likely feel terrible remorse for the rest of your life. He could learn how to use guns and fire arms, but until he was there pointing a weapon at Grey, Shinji had no way of knowing if he could do it. All he did know, all he did have was his anger toward Grey, it would have to do.

"Asuka won't be happy if she finds out I'm leaving. Might even refuse to help me." This was the other problem on Shinji's mind, one that oddly concerned him more than Grey. Since waking up Asuka had been a near constant, and despite the incident in the pool, he found himself warming to the girl in a way he never had prior to his kidnapping. Shinji had pondered if it was perhaps guilt on her part, that was certainly a realistic possibility. Regardless Shinji found he looked forward to her visits, as apposed to before where he would have rather been run over by a rampaging unit one. "She is very spirited, I'll give her that. What do you want me to do?" Shinji looked up at the earnest offer, allowed himself time to consider his options. "Lie to her if needed, tell her what she wants to hear. Whatever it takes just keep her onboard." Reddington chuckled, "how devious of you." Shinji quirked his lips up, "I'll learn to live with it later, getting mobile is what's important." That was what it kept coming back to, the need to get back on his own two feet. Escape into the big scary wide world, find Grey and put a stop to him. Of all the things Shinji wanted the most, of all the things that would make him a happy boy. "Just cant wait to say adios mister wheelchair."

/

* * *

Asuka directed unit two down the streets as stealthily as she could, unit zero and one were both providing ranged support. Behind her in the entry plug sat an intruder, a most unwelcome addition as far as Asuka was concerned. The only plus side to Makinami was she was like a ghost, her mental imprint scarcely there at all. Asuka had been given the abbreviated version, she was to focus on rehab while Makinami took up the piloting slack. At first Asuka had refused vocally, not giving a damn who was issuing the order since it was her Evangelion! Then the commander had shrugged and said he would reverse the order, Asuka had taken one sidelong glance at the busty Makinami, and something inside her had prodded her into submission. Four eyes instructions here were to observe and learn, nothing more than that. "You get so much as a scratch on the paint work four eyes, I'll claw your eyes out." Asuka hissed angrily as she scanned for her target, Makinami shrugged indifferently to her threats. Asuka felt a surge of irritation, this was the girl that had been hired to kill Shinji, why on earth was the commander willing to trust her? "On our left." Asuka turned the Eva's head and was about to rebuke the intruder when she paused, the air was shimmering ever so slightly.

"What the heck?" Asuka exclaimed, and barely had time to dodge as a crackling whip of energy arced in her direction. "It's like the Predator!" Aida cried out before cracking a round off, "yeah I remember that movie, a classic." Four eyes spoke in a completely calm voice, had Asuka not been so busy dodging energy whips she'd have turned and socked the girl. It was bad enough playing babysitter to a would be killer, the idle conversation was not helping her concentration. A sniper round seemed to find its target and the whips vanished swiftly, Asuka backed off rapidly face flushed with embarrassment. A pair of hands landed on her shoulders, and to Asuka's astonishment began to give her a massage. "You really need to get yourself centred Miss Soryu, all this anger really isn't helpful." Asuka was stunned, "are you analysing me?! In the middle of a battle?!" she demanded. Makinami shrugged her shoulders grinning, "old habits and all that, but you really need to start concentrating." Asuka forced herself to ignore the girl again, and mercifully her hands left her shoulders. Asuka waited carefully moving slowly backward, she had lost track of the target during her interlude with little miss psychoanalyst.

Asuka dropped to one knee and raised her Glaive, she needed more space to do what she planned to do. "Eleven months of no combat, and they didn't think to fit this thing with infrared?" Asuka raised one eyebrow at Makinami's musing, the scary part was she had to agree yet also knew why. "funds have been limited, Nerv's backers misplaced the money." It was almost on instinct that Asuka rolled forward, as a crackling whip missed her head by an inch. Asuka burst into a run heading for the park, it was the most open area in the whole city. "We're trying to get thermal satellites overhead, hang on!" Ritsuko's voice came over the comm, Asuka took up a combat stance and waited. Energy crackled, and the whip shot out again, but this time it targeted her power cable slicing through it neatly. "Damn it!" the bastard seemed to know exactly what it was doing, Asuka had planned to swing arcs around herself, hopefully catch the damn thing. Now that plan was shot down in flames, and she watched as two energy whips burst into life. She watched as they began to twirl around violently, Asuka snarled and pitched her glaive in the hardest throw she could. It struck something, and Asuka watched as the angel started to flicker into view. To Asuka's dismay, her best throw had missed the things core.

"Good try." Makinami murmured, and Asuka sensed the resigned tone of her voice. Asuka watched as the timer on her power went dead, and turning she looked the other girl in the eye. "Not who I would want to die next to, but beggars can't be choosers right?" Makinami smirked before speaking, "hold that thought." Asuka turned back and blinked, the creature which looked like an oversized clawless lobster had been in the process of pulling the Glaive out, evidently intending to use the weapon itself. That plan had halted when unit one had slammed into the angel from behind, and judging by Kensuke's angry shrieks, the angel was about to have a very bad day. Dagger in hand unit one was stabbing frenziedly at its target, the Angel attempted to free itself and swing a tendril in the otaku's direction when unit zero arrived. Asuka watched as Rei grabbed the flailing energy whip, it was burning her Eva's hands, but the albino clung on doggedly. Unit one brought its hand back and drove the prog knife downward, piercing the angels core. Asuka was surprised when she felt her lips upturn in a smile, her video feed snapped on revealing Aida's concerned face. "Nice timing, drinks are on me." Makinami spoke grinning. Asuka turned and now looked at the girl differently, their eyes met, and she saw understanding there.

Turning back, she straightened her face up, "plug me back in Geek, then let's go sit in a boring debrief." He nodded smiling shakily and Asuka added, "Gratz on your first kill by the way." Supply restored Asuka guided unit two home, and waited as the plug was ejected, Makinami looked contemplative as she rose to get out her hands trailing to the red choker she was wearing. "Hey four eyes." Asuka called after her, the girl turned her clothing dripping with LCL and looked at her expectantly. "Take care of those two, I mean it." The taller girl grinned and gave her a thumbs up gesture, "gonna go talk to mister hero, I hear praise is a good reinforcement tool." Asuka snorted. Misato strode passed Makinami barely glancing at the girl, "that was dicey, Kensuke and Rei came through though." Asuka nodded as she exited the plug, 'weird' Asuka found herself musing. "you know a year ago? I'd have been pissed at not getting the kill, not to mention needing saving." Misato nodded her head turning to walk with her, "now you understand why the commander chose you?" Asuka paused, with everything going on with the idiot and then Hikari's kidnapping, she hadn't had a chance to analyse that. "It's because he feels you're the one to be trusted, because you will get the job done."

Asuka felt a surge of pride but for once she didn't think it a bad thing, pride that she was trusted to see to Shinji's recovery. She showered and changed quickly before joining the others for the debrief, it was as she had suspected rather boring. It was Kensuke she took note of, ever since their first battle the geek had seemed to be followed by a dark cloud, he had seemed world weary. Now having had his first taste of success he was sitting up straight, his lips upturned ever so slightly. Makinami had joined them and Asuka saw the boy flashing glances her way, this made Asuka want to groan out loud. The fact that Makinami kept slipping the boy the odd smile, Asuka felt a strange sense of protectiveness of Aida. The newest pilot might look their age, but she had over ten years on them if Misato was to be believed. Asuka made a mental note as she left the debrief to have a word with four eyes, if Kensuke was on the pickup she didn't want that knocking back down again. The sudden urge to slam her own head off the wall came over her, "Damnit when did I turn so soft?!" Asuka groaned and blew out a breath. Her feet carried her toward Shinji's room, and as she neared the door she heard hushed conversation.

/

* * *

Asuka paused at the entrance noting that Baz was just inside the room, she slid against the wall and listened in straining her ears. "Where ever it is, we need to make sure your seen leaving." Asuka blinked making out Reddington's voice, someone was leaving? "I know, but what if that makes the plan itself a target?" Shinji's voice returned, Asuka felt her heart start hammering in her chest, the idiot was leaving? "It takes time to mobilise any response, we'll be ground side again before anything happens." Asuka's fists clenched, and she stepped into the room eyes narrowed. "So, your running away?" Her voice was laced with venom, after everything that had happened he was going to bail on them? Two sets of near identical eyes looked up at her, Shinji was sitting in his seat shunning the bed, Reddington was sat next to him with a small wooden box in hand. To her surprise Shinji met her gaze coolly, behind her Baz stepped out closing the door behind him. "I prefer to think of it as a strategic withdrawal." Came the response, for some strange reason she had expected those words from Reddington. As Asuka strived to find a follow up Shinji continued, "or would you prefer I stay here, and that more people get caught in the crossfire… like Hikari did?"

"And what about your rehab? Does Misato know?" She pressed, why was it suddenly so important that she get him to stay put? If he left she could go back to piloting, she wouldn't have to worry about four eyes scratching the damn paint work. "Misato was the first person I spoke to, and I can't leave until I'm back under my own steam." Asuka realised her glower of doom, something that had always made the boy shrink before her, was having no effect at all. She chewed her upper lip, desperately trying to fathom some reason why he shouldn't leave, but the scary thing was he was right. Whoever was trying to do him in didn't care about collateral, they just wanted a corpse and didn't care who got hurt. A fresh wave of anger but this time directed at Shinji's would be killer, how much had been lost to them in the last eleven months? "I'm not planning on being gone forever, just need to find Grey and… persuade him to stop." There was something in the way the boy hesitated, in the way his eyes narrowed dangerously. Shinji's voice had a deadly edge to it when he said the word persuade, and Asuka suspected that this Grey was in trouble. Asuka was not happy with the situation, this was happening far too quickly for her liking.

Asuka was overwhelmed by her whirling inner turmoil and spinning on her heel fled the room, she ran heedlessly down corridor after corridor not really caring where she was going. She felt tears trying to form and snarled angrily, grasping her emotions and drowning them in a tide of anger. This was easier by far, using her anger as a shield as she had always done before. A shield from what though? Time and again she tried to figure out just what had changed, was it her that had gone soft or something else? Her flight she realised had taken her before unit two, the Eva a patchwork of repair jobs sitting waiting to be done. Her Eva, her responsibility not that stupid invalid sitting in his bed being babied! Guilt stabbed at her no sooner had the thought formed in her mind, an invalid because of her immaturity, a debt she could never repay. She was torn, torn between trying to atone for her self-perceived sin, and her need to be the best pilot Nerv had. "I can't do both." She whispered in realisation, torn between two things and unable to prioritise. She didn't want the idiot to go because she had to make amends, she couldn't go with him because of her desire to pilot. Asuka leaned on the railing her mind whirling, it took her a moment to realise someone had joined her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Asuka confessed, for once all pretences all heirs and graces slid aside to reveal the real her. "I think you can." Reddington spoke softly, the man had a far away look on his face, yet he still managed to look supremely confident. "How?" Asuka couldn't see the way forward, she wanted to have her cake and eat it, but she couldn't. "Have you ever sailed across an ocean Asuka?" She nodded, "once, it's how I got here." He smiled as if they shared some secret, "on a sailboat, surrounded by sea with no land in sight, without even the possibility of sighting land for days to come?" "To stand at the helm of your destiny?" Despite herself Asuka smiled and nodded, she recalled the giddy feeling of freedom, of being in charge of herself. "I want that for Shinji, just one time. For him to have control, just… just once." Asuka turned to regard the man and saw no deception, right now he was a raw exposed nerve. "I want him to see the Piazza del Campo in Siena. To feel the surge as 10 racehorses go thundering by. To have a meal in Paris, at L'Ambroisie, at the Place des Vosges." Reddington had been to these places, the criminal spending his ill-gotten gains, Asuka was enthralled. "One good night of jazz at the Vanguard. I want him to stand on the summit of a mountain. To feel the sun on his face's for as long as he can."

There was such a deep desperate longing in the man's voice, the tears came back and this time Asuka couldn't have stopped them had she tried. "Walk on the Wall. Climb the Tower. Ride the River. Stare at the Frescos." "Most of all… I want him to sleep. I want him to sleep like he must have when he was baby. Give him that peace, just… one time." He wasn't asking her Asuka realised, the man begging some unseen entity to answer his prayer. Asuka braced herself and finally asked the question that had burned since she had spoken with Ayanami, "Is he yours?" Her voice had a tremor to it she hadn't intended, Reddington drew in a breath as if gathering himself, reasserting control over himself once again. He looked at her as if trying to work out the reasoning for her question, he tapped his fingers against his lips before speaking. "What I tell you is held in the strictness confidence, you tell no one else, least of all Shinji." "Secrets can sometimes be powerful weapons." Asuka felt frustration threatening to boil back up again, "yes he is my son, and in this cruel and callous world he's all I have left now." Asuka blinked, she honestly had not expected the man to confirm Rei's theory. "How, when?" She whispered fiercely, suddenly feeling the need for discretion.

"Artificially, Yui came to me seeking a donor." The man shook his head chuckling in recollection, "I told her there were several promising candidates I could recommend, but she had selected me." Asuka listened as he wove the tail, the promise to stay away and not get involved unless it was of desperate need. "Now I am involved, and I can't turn my back on him." Reddington pursed his lips, "Harold told me my world was no place for Shinji, yet my world is seeking him out, dragging him into the firing line." Asuka stared up at unit two, a sudden clarity had stolen over her as he had been talking. "I'll help, he'll be running and skipping by the time I'm done." Reddington smiled, and she could see he was grateful to her. Asuka ran her tongue around the inside of her mouth, "I have just one requirement, and it's none negotiable." Reddington's expression became guarded, even dealing with children the man was wary. Years of being on the run, wheeling and dealing with murderers and drug traffickers. Asuka almost burst out laughing, the concierge of crime made nervous by a teenager. Then he seemed to regain himself, realise he was not dealing with some shady business partner. "Name your price." He replied, and so Asuka did.

/

* * *

AN: I intend to start doing shorter chapters, cutting around 1k words. I feel I can tell a better story if I am not striving to fill out a specific quota, at any rate let me know if you think it works or not. Oh and yes Reddington recycled his speech from episode nine of season one to tug on Asuka's heartstrings.


	14. Chapter 14: Apocalyptic Vengeance

**14**

 **Apocalyptic Vengeance**

"I know so many zealots, men and women who choose a side, an ideology by which to interpret the world. But to get up every single day and do the hard work of deciding what to believe, what's right today, when to stand up or stand down…that's courage."

/

* * *

The computer screen relayed information almost faster than its user could follow, almost. Rei sat immersed in the information being gathered by agent Mojtabai, banking records and finance deals, every possible link however tenuous. They had started with Whistler cruise lines, accessing the companies bank records and tracing back from there. "Oh hello." Aram declared, and Rei watched as fresh data presented itself. Rei cocked her head to one side puzzled, "they irradiated the bills?" Aram sat stroking his chin clearly trying to put this new piece of the puzzle in place, "these bills, have they all passed through the committees accounts?" Reddington enquired, the criminal was observing the pair as they worked on following the money trail. Rei began tapping on her keyboard, sending a data analysis request to the MAJI. While she waited for a response she checked her second computer screen, a security camera down by the gymnasium pool. As she had hoped to see Shinji was in the water, swimming back and forth between Asuka and Misato. They needed to buy the boy as much time as possible, and so they needed to try and track Grey. "Germany." Aram declared, and Rei looked up, sure enough her main screen displayed the answer as well.

"All the irradiated bills originated from Germany." Rei mused aloud, something didn't add up here at all. It was Aram who voiced her confusion, "why would he irradiate his own bills?" Reddington let out a bark of laughter. "So he can track the committee's money, he's planning to steal the whole lot." Rei frowned, stealing the first lot of money had merely been the beginning. Grey planned to take every last euro dollar from SEELE, it would leave the organisation destitute and utterly powerless. "In doing so, he has unintentionally given us his probable location." Rei declared, and both Reddington and Mojtabai nodded in agreement. "Oh wait, this is interesting." Aram suddenly spoke, and Rei furrowed her brow as the data once again streamed to her own screen. "The committee enacted an emergency protocol, they relocated something called MPE." Rei nodded, already she had figured out the codeword. "Mass production Evangelions." Aram glanced up surprised at her quick work, "well they've moved them, all nine to an undisclosed location." Reddington shrugged, "I don't see how that affects us?" Rei pondered why SEELE had enacted such a protocol, then realised the most likely reason. "They may be afraid of losing control of them, things may be worse for them than we first thought."

It seemed almost unthinkable, everything Rei had learned regarding SEELE had come from the commander. SEELE was all powerful and all reaching, yet they seemed to be caught completely flat footed. On a whim she forwarded the information directly to the commander, it would be up to him what to do with this new information. While there was an argument that a fallen SEELE could only be a good thing, there was that old phrase Rei had heard, better the devil you know. Grey had made only one potential mistake so far, in irradiating the bills he had left a trail to follow. Germany, possibly even Berlin itself and that confirmed one theory, Grey was within SEELE itself. Rei shifted her gaze to the second monitor again, Shinji was sat on the edge of the pool kicking his feet. From here it was easy to imagine how tiring that motion must be, yet the boy kept at it regardless. It took her a moment to realise Reddington was observing the same scene, "Grey has tried to keep him down, tried to snuff out all resistance." "Yet there he is, still striving and struggling to get better." Rei nodded, she found herself feeling a peculiar sense of pride. "Ikari has come far since I first met him." Then she turned to fix the man with her gaze. "bring him back alive, anything else would be… disagreeable." Reddington nodded slowly before replying. "Most disagreeable."

/

* * *

Mason Coleman strode down the halls of the underground storage facility, he entered the primary hanger bay and stepped out onto the walkway. At forty-six years old he thought he had seen it all, serving in the military and living through second impact. He had a mild case of beer belly, his blonde hair thinning out on top due to the stress of life, well that and his divorce had been very costly. Maria had gotten it into her head that he was having an affair, he snorted, as if he even had time for such things. No amount of discourse and persuasion could reason with the woman, she didn't even give a damn about how it would affect their children. His eyes narrowed, he had a sneaking suspicion that if anyone had been having an affair, it had been Maria. The divorce had gotten messy in the end, and Mason had even lost custody of his kids. A smirk flickered across his lips, his oldest son had seen right through to the heart of the matter. The fourteen-year-old would make Maria's life a living hell, he expected to hear from his estranged wife before much longer. He was halfway along the walkway now, either side of him the mass production Evangelion's stood tall and menacing. Even inactive they were deeply unsettling, their peculiar shaped heads and their red clown like lips.

Mason couldn't stand the damn things, but it was his job to safeguard the units until they were called into action. 'Heaven help the poor fools those things are set loose on' He mused, with their S2 Organs they had unlimited energy with which to work. Mason just hoped the boffins had worked out all the kinks, the last thing he needed was one of these things going berserk down here. Three months ago the call had come through, the committee had enacted emergency protocols. The base staff had been mobilised and they had taken custody of the MPE's, something was going on and they were all being kept in the dark. His facility was one of many that had been built, designed as emergency storage for Evangelion's. That they were here meant something had or was going wrong, SEELE was under threat and that meant Mason's pay check was as well. The storage facility had been built in the wilds of Alaska as far from any population as possible, then there was the emergency destruct system which would incinerate the entire facility. A safeguard Mason hoped he would never see used, the base was lined with ten N2 bombs, and the activation sequence was a relatively short one. If it ever proved necessary to activate it, well let's just say the base personnel wouldn't get very far at all.

This had required them all to fill in forms, indicating that they understood the risks involved, a no harm no foul clause for the committee. He paused before unit five folding his hands behind his back, this one had been recovered from Bethany base. The mad fools there had managed to lose sight of their duty, that and a pilot had died on their watch. Unit five had been dispatched to France, there it had taken months to get the thing back up to specification. There was nothing worse then people going off script, nothing worse then someone being disloyal. One of the janitors walked passed him, the electronic whine of his cleaner a counter point to the facilities own rumbling hum. A facility he was proud to be running, even if it was in the rear end of nowhere. His facility and his people, and so far, they were all performing exactly as their training dictated. Finishing up his inspection Mason returned to the main control centre, Moira was sat at her usual station tapping listlessly on her keyboard. He liked the woman, Moira was a no-nonsense Scottish woman, younger than Mason and very sarcastic. She had come up from the university, handpicked by SEELE.

Several of the facilities men had been put in their places when approaching Moira, she made it clear she would decide when she would date. "Better off on the shelf, then in the wrong cupboard." She had said to him more than once, and who was he to disagree with that statement? "All's quiet on the western front then?" She enquired, he watched as she flicked her braided dark hair over her shoulder. Mason nodded slowly, "the children are all behaving themselves." He replied, his seat allowed him to overlook the control centre and was mercifully comfortable. Around him the technicians worked away, all of them here to monitor and maintain the Eva's. "Wonder when they'll be deployed, wouldn't mind seeing the back of them ugly buggers." Mason snorted in amusement, Moira was certainly not afraid to speak her mind. "wouldn't we all?" He returned. "Damn things give me the creeps." He nodded slowly, it was entirely possible that had been done deliberately, yet somehow, he suspected that the angels did not get spooked. This introduced a far more worrying possibility, that they had been built to hunt other Evangelion units. After everything he had heard regarding the kidnapping incident, and that was very little mind you, Mason felt that the Ikari kid would not deserve to have that to deal with.

As it happened, someone apparently agreed with Mason's sentiments, for no sooner had the thought left his mind an alarm began to blare. "What the hell is that? Do we have incoming?" He demanded as Moira clearly startled darted back to her station, and when he saw her face go pale, he knew it had to be bad. "Mason, the destruct system has triggered." He was on his feet alarm and adrenaline hitting him in equal measure. He opened his console and began tapping furiously at keys, in the event of an accidental trigger there were fail safes. To quote the English comedy however, the computer said no and refused his command overrides. Around him people were now panicking, the poor fools believing they could perhaps escape, all except himself and Moira. Mason left his station and nearing hers placed his hands on her shoulders, his last conscious thought as the base went up in a violent detonation, was of his children. The blast blew the roof clean off the underground base, the earth heaving upwards then sinking back down. The Mass production Evangelions, without their AT fields to protect them didn't stand a chance. Units five through thirteen were incinerated utterly, billions worth of Eva annihilated in a single stroke.

/

* * *

Alarms blared throughout Nerv central headquarters, personnel scrambled to their posts uncertain as to what was going on. Gendo moved through the chaos like a ghost, mere moments ago he had been in conference with SEELE. The feed had abruptly cut off and the alarm has started, by the time he reached command Ritsuko was already there. His gaze sought and found Rei, the girl was sitting next to agent Mojtabai her fingers dancing manically across her keyboard. Aram was busy as well, "come on buddy, you want to dance let's dance!" Gendo only had to look at the main screen to discover what was going on, someone was attempting to hack the bases self-destruct mechanism. Ritsuko had descended into the main cluster of the MAGI, tapping in directly while Rei and Mojtabai kept the would-be hacker at bay. Moments later they were joined by Ibuki, "we have confirmation of multiple explosions, one in America another in Alaska." Gendo felt his brow furrow, could it be that Grey was throwing the ultimate temper tantrum? "Tell me you can hold it?" He heard Fuyutsuki speak from behind him, "Oh they're not getting past the A team here!" Aram snapped out, the man's brow was drenched in sweat. "Agreed." Was all Rei offered.

"England just lost their primary base, Belgium now… my god." Lives were being snuffed out across the globe, somehow Gendo doubted that those would be the final tallies. His conversation with the committee had been cut off, and he sensed that he would never hear from Lorenz again. Grey was making a deliberate play for power, he glanced down as Katsuragi finally arrived. The woman had not even had time to change out of her swim suit, jacket hanging off her shoulders. Their gazes met, and he made a choice, "secure the third child, make preparations to get him out of the city now." Katsuragi paused for mere seconds before turning and moving, Gendo sought and located Reddington. The man seemed somewhat bemused by everything that was going on, "Reddington I suggest you and your team evacuate in case we…" The alarm shut off, Gendo waited, watching as the main screen returned to normal. Reddington strode toward Mojtabai and Rei, and the young man turned in his seat grinning triumphantly. Ritsuko emerged looking as angry as he could recall seeing her as she growled, "I initiated a self defence program, right now all Grey and his friends are getting are cat videos." Gendo let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, "will it hold?"

She nodded, "for now but it won't stop them trying again." Gendo felt anger flood his system as he rose to his feet. What he would need to do next was risky, would put the entire human race under threat yet he had no choice. "Hard disconnect the self-destruct from the magi, rig up an internal system only we can access." Ritsuko nodded and gestured to Ibuki, the younger woman was on her feet instantly and the pair moved. Reddington stood staring at the screen as casualty reports began coming in from across the globe, it was a near total loss. All this because a murderous little psychopath had thrown a fit, Gendo wanted badly to lash out. His normally legendary self-control was at its limit, everyone in central control had fallen deadly silent. "That may have been our fault." Gendo turned in surprise at Rei's tone, she was sitting in her seat shaking. "The attack occurred after we narrowed down Grey's possible location." Aram spoke his voice barely above a whisper, realisation had fallen upon the man but Reddington stepped in. "Unlikely, I think this was his back up plan." Rei looked up at the criminal blinking, "agreed, though I believe he has also eliminated the committee for good measure." Gendo intoned.

Shinji, this whole thing all boiled down to a desperate need to kill Shinji. Grey was desperate to eliminate the boy yet Gendo couldn't fathom why, what had the boy done to earn such contemptable hatred? Nothing, Shinji had done nothing that would warrant such psychotic fixation. Yet Grey had rapidly escalated his efforts, murdering countless Nerv personnel across the globe now. "Effective immediately Mister Robert Grey is a wanted fugitive, I'll contact NATO and the various governing bodies." It had been one thing when Grey had screwed around with Reddington, now Grey had crossed a line from which he could never return. Gendo rose to his feet, and his gaze was met by Reddington the man's lips were tight and angry. "walk with me." Gendo said before descending, Reddington met him off the small elevator. "I'm throwing all available resources at the third child, whatever it takes kill Grey." Reddington nodded, "have your people use the armoury, take whatever you need. I'll have Ritsuko put something together for pilot Ikari." Reddington looked at him side long, "such as?" Gendo grunted, "we have access to exoskeletal tech, but at the time, it was considered more financially sound to rehabilitate." Reddington's lips quirked, "and what will you be doing in the meantime?" Gendo paused his stride and turned to regard the man before him, "Getting you a pardon."

/

* * *

Shinji was a mess; the boy was shaking, tears streaking down his face at the news that had reached them. Misato had gone to get changed having received word from command, that left Asuka to observe a mental breakdown. He was wrapped up in a large towel, and Asuka so badly wanted to get away from here. Mostly so she could find her own private place to have a mental breakdown of her own, Grey had gone from psychotic to Hitler at the press of a button. She knew that the idiot was blaming himself, was dragging his soul across proverbial hot coals and it hurt to see this. It also angered her, angered her because she knew how strong he could be. Asuka wanted to help but was struggling to think how, she watched as he wiped his eyes and lay staring blankly at the wall of his room. 'Oh no you don't, think Asuka think!' What could she do to snap him out of this, slap him? Well that might make her feel better, but it wouldn't do anything for him in this case. Asuka's eyes narrowed, an idea presented itself and she walked to the door and after giving Baz a look, closed it. Turning she could feel her heart hammering in her chest, yet she pressed on hauling him upright. She slid one hand behind his head, and as he looked up blinking she captured his lips. Shinji's eyes widened in surprise, the kiss acting like a bucket of cold water dropped on his head.

Asuka contemplated stopping at that point, but she found herself caught in the heat of the moment. Her tongue swept across his lips and he parted, Asuka was in complete control and he had surrendered to her completely, this was power, and it was addictive. His own tongue joined the battle timidly at first and Asuka couldn't supress a shiver of pleasure, this was way better than hitting him. Finally almost reluctantly she broke the kiss, Shinji's eyes were hooded a stunned expression on his face. Asuka turned getting herself back under control, that had escalated far above what she had intended. "You done feeling sorry for yourself then?" She demanded, she turned and had to fight to keep from smiling. Shinji's eyes were bright and alert as he slowly nodded, "you didn't kill those people, this is just one more reason to put a damn bullet in Grey's head!" Shinji's tongue flickered across his lips, and Asuka found herself watching the motion intently. 'Oh when the hell did this happen?' She mentally moaned half despairing, 'Oh that? Happened quite a while ago glad you finally noticed.' came her snarky inner response. Asuka slowly sat down on the bed next to him, "Your gonna go out and find Grey, drag his ass back here so I can pull his arms off, then beat him to death with them."

The door opened and Reddington stepped inside, the mans gaze sweeping both teens. Asuka felt her cheeks flush as he gave her a knowing look, "there's been a change of plans, we leave first thing tomorrow morning." Asuka felt her heart sink, she hadn't completed her end of the bargain. Yet, as if sensing her thoughts Reddington turned and spoke to her, "your still under contract miss Soryu, our agreement still stands. Pack your things." Asuka almost leapt off the bed, Shinji turned to look at her as she reached the door his mouth working like a fish. Then he turned to glower at Reddington, "you didn't tell me about this." Reddington folded his hands in front of himself, "you said to do what it took, this was what it took. Her unnegotiable price was to accompany us." Asuka met the boys gaze and waited, wondering if he would throw a strop. Instead his tongue flicked across his lips again, "fine, but if you get killed I'm telling Misato." Asuka grinned, spinning she exited the room and made a beeline to her on base apartment. She would have to pack light; her sizable wardrobe would not be going with her. She passed Misato in the hallway now fully dressed, and she briefly considered being honest with her about leaving. Then thought better of it, Misato would never allow it.

She froze as she reached the door to her apartment, Makinami was leaning on the wall next to the door. The girl's lips were curled up in amusement, "so you off as well I take it?" Asuka scowled, her good mood threatening to be ruined. "What does it matter to you?" The girl blew out a breath, "You told me to watch over your team, even then I think you knew." Asuka paused, then sighing shook her head. "Maybe, there was this air about the place." The other girl nodded, "I'll help you pack, time being of the essence and all that." Asuka paused considering the offer then nodded. "No riffling through my underwear." Makinami let out a bark of laughter, "don't think your stuff would fit me princess." Asuka worked as quickly as she could, a small part of her suspecting Reddington might yet try to leave her behind. Makinami proved to be good at selecting clothing, making sure she packed at least one set of winter clothing. "Never know where you'll end up." The busty girl pointed out, Asuka simply nodded securing two cases in the end. "Whatever you do, don't let him out of your sight." She looked up, Makinami had her hands on her hip's expression serious. Did she mean Shinji, or did she mean Reddington, Mari chose not to clarify her statement.

* * *

AN: Part of this chapter was sitting written for months but at the time I couldn't think of where to use it, then we got to this chapter where Grey makes a big mistake. Time permitting I should be able to get my chapters out faster as fifteen is well underway. In terms of the kiss scene, it was in part inspired by Misato's kiss in the final Eva movie, her desperate attempt to motivate Shinji.


	15. Chapter 15: The Day SEELE Fell

**15**

 **The Day SEELE Fell**

" _She's volatile. Unpredictable. Soft then hard, then soft again._ "

/

* * *

It would be better described as a charnel house, bodies littered Lorenz's estate and the corridors of his stately home. Some might consider this a tragedy and a foul betrayal, others such as Jeffries considered this a moment of justice finally delivered. Lorenz himself was sagged in his medical wheelchair, a large contraption that had kept him alive when everything else had failed. Now even this had ceased to function, the chair and its occupant riddled with bullets. There had been no offer of quarter, this was the final hour of SEELE as a global power. "It ends. Not with a bang, but with a whimper." John turned to regard Grey, the boy seemed almost sad and contemplative. "Even in the end, he believed he could control me." "Now, he controls nothing." Lorenz's long life had finally reached its conclusion, and though the old man had been on his guard, he had not seen this coming. John turned and met the level gaze of Edwardo Lopez, the commanding officer of the Fire strike private militia. Edwardo like so many had had an axe to grind with SEELE, though he never talked about his home country, John understood that it had suffered greatly under the committee, and by proxy Nerv. That meant that when it came to Grey's plan, Lopez and his men were all in.

They didn't know about the Ikari boy, all they knew was that they had just struck a terrible blow to Nerv, that an uprising was in the offing. "I have it on good authority that we will have what we need, a mobile command centre yes?" Lopez spoke finally breaking the momentary silence, Grey who was perched on Lorenz's desk eyes distant in thought nodded absently before replying. "I have received delivery of one of Whistler cruise lines top of the range models, the Maine." "A few modifications and it will be quite the floating fortress." Lopez considered that then nodded, anything that made it harder to track them worked for him it seemed. Jeffries phone bleeped, and he checked the message, a frown creasing his brow. "Sir, Tokyo three still stands." "Our people report they encountered problems with the hack, and by now the base will have disabled it's destruct system." For the longest time Grey did not respond, then a guttural sound like an enraged animal escaped his lips. Lorenz's desk tore loose of its fixings, and then promptly exited the mansion via the large office windows, Grey had never lifted a finger. Despite their best efforts, Shinji Ikari seemed to be unwilling to get with the program and die. Worse, in destroying the mass production Eva's they were at a large disadvantage.

"All I ask is that he die for me. Is that truly too much?!" Lopez didn't move for the longest time, neither man dared speak while Grey was upset. Finally the boy regained control of himself and shrugged, "No matter, if I know my dear Shinji, he's berating himself, and holding himself responsible for such a horrible loss of life." "He'll be simply inconsolable with grief." This last part was said with complete malice, "Commander Lopez, take your men to the Maine. Make the modifications you need, we will join you there." Lopez saluted and turning left to carry out his orders, with the survival of Nerv Japan it seemed a change of plans was needed. "There are those who will join us Jeffries, we may have hit some technical issues, but we're not done just yet." Then a smile suddenly appeared on the boy's face, "Oh and then there's that matter in Cuba, send a team down there I want the woman's head." John grimaced as he turned to carry out the instructions, far be it for him to second guess Grey, but if it were his operation the woman would make a good hostage. It would at least make Reddington hesitant about pursuing them, however even he knew better then to go behind the boys back. Grey fashioned himself after Reddington, in more ways than one.

/

* * *

Solomon lowered his binoculars and cocked one eyebrow up in amusement, "The greatest trick the devil ever played." He mused aloud, next to him Susan sat with an intrigued expression on her own face. "It must have been someone close to Red, god if he ever finds out who their dead." Solomon nodded silently in agreement, Elizabeth Keen was very much alive and well here in Cuba. Her operation had spent the last eleven months hunting Tom Keen, only to now find that his wife was alive and well, someone was in deep trouble. "I've messaged Lorenz, no response so far." His boss sat nails between her teeth, a sure sign of apprehension and he knew why. SEELE as a group were very much on the ball types, they'd called this in over an hour ago and so far, no reply. The house the Keens were living in was small unassuming and typical of the villas here in Cuba, the one advantage they had was that the Keens were totally unaware of their presence. "Miss Hargrave." One of the underlings approached, young even by most people's standards. How this wet behind the ears pup had gotten into Halcyon Aegis was beyond him. "We've just had word from Hitchin, there's been a global attack against Nerv. Multiple bases have been wiped out." "All American operatives are being recalled."

Susan sat up suddenly alert, "wiped out how exactly?!" The boy went on to lay out what had happened, Solomon was uncertain as to whether he should be appalled or impressed. "That level of coordination, this must have been planned for months." Susan voiced, Solomon nodded an uneasy smile gracing his lips. "Eleven months to be exact, along with the patience needed to wait." A sudden sense of foreboding settled on Solomon, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Looking at his boss he saw she had reached the same conclusion, SEELE had not responded to this because they couldn't. As unbelievable as it might well be, the mighty shadow organisation had been felled, and whoever had done so now knew where Keen was. Hargraves didn't hesitate, she didn't wait to consult with her underlings she made the call there and then. "Alpha team move in on the house, make sure all exits are covered but do not fire." Susan rose to her feet, they had been sitting here in this van on and off for a week now. "Make sure to burn all trace of our presence here. Change our outbound flight plan." Solomon nodded, they needed to make certain they couldn't be followed. As for the Keens, well like it or not they were about to make a re-entry into the world.

/

* * *

Shinji took a breath and glanced up at Reddington, the man was once more wearing his fedora and gave him a reassuring smile. Shinji let his feet touch the floor off the edge of the medical bed and winced as his knee gave a twinge with pain. He slowly ordered his limbs to get him upright bracing himself for failure and more pain. To his astonishment he did not in fact face plant forward or collapse, instead he found himself standing somewhat unsteadily, but he was at least standing. "Take your time Shinji, I've calibrated the suit as best I can, but there was a lot of guess work." Ritsuko instructed him, Shinji nodded and very carefully took his first un-aided step. His foot came down carefully and aside from another twinge he had no issue, so he took another, slowly deliberately limping across the room toward Reddington. "I feel like the walking dead here." Shinji joked, but began adjusting his steps as he moved. He rapidly worked out how to plant his right foot so that it didn't trouble his knee as much, the suit compensated for his motions as well. In a way it was like learning to pilot an Eva, his first time in unit one he had face planted after his first step. It was also about trusting the suit to not let him down, to provide him with the extra stability and strength he needed. The rig was a modified plug suit, the life monitoring equipment that was normally attached to the back was gone. Instead a surprisingly small servo system took its place, the plug suit was not really necessary, simply providing something for the rig to attach to.

Shinji flexed his right arm out carefully hearing servos whine, it wasn't especially loud considering the constant sound of his legs moving. Shinji reached Reddington and let out a breath relief, "well it's not perfect but it will do for getting me out of the city." Akagi had pointed out that this was a band aid solution, intended for short term use. Once he was somewhere safe Shinji would resume his rehabbing, Asuka would make sure he got better. Despite the interruptions she had already had an impact, Shinji felt stronger already he just needed his muscles building up. Reddington patted him on the shoulder and directed him to walk back to the bed, Shinji did so with more confidence this time, the rig truly was a miracle. "These were designed with military applications in mind originally." Ritsuko mused, behind him he heard the door open and paused as Kate walked in. Shinji frowned, the elderly woman looked highly agitated, afraid even. "I need to speak to Raymond alone." Akagi nodded and stepping out gestured Shinji toward the wheel chair. Reddington however had his head tilted, a look on his face Shinji couldn't recall having seen before, suspicion. "Shinji can stay, he needs the practice." There was something in the man's voice, an edge.

With Akagi gone Kaplan moved into the room expression tight, she sat on the edge of the medical bed perhaps unconsciously moving closer to Shinji. "Kate?" Reddington enquired, and the woman looked up before speaking. "They've found Tom and Agnes, the group SEELE sent out." Reddington became instantly alert, "Susan Hargrave is requesting rendezvous coordinates, Grey knows." Reddington took his time, seeming to examine every facet of Kate Kaplans face, finally he responded. "Have them meet us at Houston Airport." Kate slowly rose to her feet when he spoke again, "the funny thing being Kate, I didn't tell anyone else I had SEELE looking for Tom." Kate paused taking a breath before speaking, and all sign of anxiety was replaced with something else, almost anger Shinji felt. "Do you recall the day you hired me Raymond?" The man nodded expression growing warm, "And do you remember what I told you that day?" Reddington paused for a moment then nodded before speaking, "You told me that if I ever put you in a position of choosing, between what was best for me or best for Elizabeth, that you would choose Elizabeth every time." Shinji watched as Reddington frowned, the man beginning to think. "You said that you would insist on that." Kaplan stated.

"What did you do Kate?" Kaplan sat back down, Shinji felt suddenly and keenly that Kate might just be at risk here. This woman who had looked after him when he could not do so for himself, Shinji moved stepping between the pair. "Elizabeth is alive Raymond, I helped fake her death." The words were like a gunshot, Reddington taking a backward step his expression stunned. "She was in danger, the longer she stayed at your side the greater the risk, and she wanted out." Reddington sat down carefully, and Shinji saw a look on the man's face he himself was all too familiar with, betrayal. For the longest time silence rained in the room, Reddington staring at the floor. "So she and her family have had what? Nearly a year's peace and quiet?" Shinji asked, surprised his voice did not waver in the slightest. Kaplan nodded slowly, she had unburdened herself but at the cost of having crossed Reddington. "You couldn't have planned this with Reddington?" Shinji asked trying to carefully establish facts, "No." Came the response but not from Kaplan. "I would have vetoed the plan." The man had a wistful expression on his face, almost self-depreciating. Then the expression shifted back to angry again and he stood up, "congratulations Shinji, you've just inherited the services of my cleaner."

Turning Reddington stormed from the room, Shinji stood there feeling stung by the man's words. "It's not you he's angry with dearie, it's me." "Raymond's also angry with himself, if he hadn't sent SEELE looking for them, the Keens would still be safe." Shinji turned carefully gathering his wits together, wondering why Reddington would cast Kaplan to him? Shinji wouldn't need a carer forever, and as for needing a cleaner? "What Raymond is saying is this dearie, that my life belongs to you now. That you are the only reason I will get to keep breathing." Shinji nodded solemnly, in a very peculiar way it made sense. Right now it was perhaps better to give the man space, "wonder if he's hitting the shooting range?" Shinji asked with a weak laugh, Kate nodded her head smiling sadly as she did. "probably envisioning me each time he pulls the trigger." Shinji practiced walking a bit more, but his heart was no longer in it, he was worried about his godfather, and what the man might do. Imagine finding out someone you loved and thought dead had come back, but that in some ways they need never have gone away in the first place. Shinji pondered how he might react if his mother suddenly returned from the dead, he truly wasn't sure just what he would do if that ever happened.

/

* * *

"So let me see if I have this straight." Susan placed her hands in a none threatening position. To say that the woman she was being addressed by was a little upset, was a bit like saying the sun was a little on the warm side. Elizabeth Keen was clearly yet understandably livid, she had after all been living a quiet life away from one Raymond Reddington, and she was now about to be thrust back into that world. "Reddington's been playing teacher over in japan, running around rubbing shoulders with Nerv." It wasn't a question, Keen was simply establishing the facts as had been given to her. "Garrick, who everyone thought was dead popped back up and tried to kill some kid." "And Reddington dropped everything to go save said kid." Keen's eyes strayed to her daughter, the one and a bit year old sitting quietly on her father's knee observing the adults. "You were the people originally sent out to kidnap me, and then Reddington hired you to locate Tom." Susan held up one hand, it felt almost as if she were back at school with a particularly irate teacher to deal with. "Reddington didn't know we were involved with that scheme, nor the kids kidnapping either." Seeing a tick developing in Keens right eye she quickly added, "we were hired to make sure of the boy's safety, not that it did much good in the end."

Acquiring the Keen's had been easier than expected, the pair had simply not been expecting any trouble. Susan had all be it at gun point explained the situation, their location was now compromised, and they had to move. Solomon's presence had caused some understandable tension, and her right-hand man was currently riding in a separate transit van. Keen sat back tapping a finger on her lips suddenly lost in thought, "why the kid, what's so special about him?" Susan shrugged, "Well he is or was a pilot, aside from that nobody knows." She could not have known that one other person did in fact know, but this would be revealed much later. "We meet up in Houston, Red's probably gonna want to shoot me and Solomon. Guess that's a risk we have to take." Tom pulled a face, one that clearly said, 'you think you're the only one'. The patriarch of the family had said little, his concerns were his family's safety first and foremost. "Reddington doesn't do anything without a reason, he's got a connection to the kid." Susan forced herself not to smile, it was clear that Keen was now sitting trying to wrap her brain around a puzzle. This was good, hopefully it would keep her distracted until they met up with Reddington.

What then? Word had come in rapidly that the world was in uproar, with SEELE gone most of the governments were floundering like landed fish, worse her own organisation's off shore assets had been frozen to boot. All they had was the military plane they had arrived in, that and enough fuel to get to where they needed to be. "Listen. I would have been content to walk away, leave you and your family to carry on." Keen met her gaze and she saw that the younger woman understood she was being sincere, "But world events have overtaken us all, right now Reddington is the only player in town that can help us take it back." Keen brushed a strand of her dark hair away from her face, Susan could see she was considering her words carefully. "Fine, but my husband and daughter need to be kept safe." Tom sat up suddenly eyes alert and Keen held up one hand, "Just do this one thing for me, I'll come back in one piece I promise." The young man considered her carefully, seemed to know which battles to fight and which ones to concede. "You better, I suck at the whole solo parent thing." He passed the girl over who sat in her mothers lap dark hair so like her mothers, Agnes peered at Susan with large curious eyes.

"You have my word, one way or the other they'll be safe." Keen gave her a sceptical look but said nothing, Tom had lapsed into a sullen silence once again. The Transit van jostled as it hit a pot in the road, ever nerve ending in Susan's body was jangling. Until they were air born they were vulnerable, it all depended on how swiftly the SEELE killer could move. It had been Kaplan that Elizabeth had phoned, Kaplan who it turned out had helped the family flee. Kaplan who now would have drawn the ire of Reddington, never a place you wanted to be. Red's cleaner had explained most of what was going on, and from her description Susan realised she knew Grey by sight. The creepy kid in the corridor at SEELE's German HQ, the one she had sensed so much malice from. The van slowed to a halt and the doors were opened, despite her worst fears they had reached the plane safely. The Keen's were carefully shepherded onto the aircraft a C-5M Lockheed Martin, "I want us airborne asap, I'll give you our destination once were up." The pilot nodded, the plan had been prepared for their arrival already. Her people were used to last minute changes which made things easier, Hargrave took one last glance over her shoulder then boarded the aircraft herself.

/

* * *

Alive, she was alive. After every ounce of emotion had been drawn from him, after delving into the deepest pits of misery, Lizzie was alive. Kate's betrayal stung, but not as much as the knowledge he had almost shot her there and then, in front of the boy. His anger had been like a tidal wave sudden and terrible, yet as he stood here staring out of the windows of Gendo's office his anger had dulled to an ache. Her words echoed back to him from all those years ago, a woman who had not at that point fully trusted him. Raymond rarely stopped to consider if he was wrong about something, but now that he analysed Kaplan's plan he saw the merit in it. After all it had worked, up until he had requested SEELE's aid in locating Tom. Still the betrayal stung, and he knew as well as any man it would take time, but could he ever fully trust Kate again? Adjusting his hat he shrugged at his own internal question, he would wait and see what Shinji did first. The boy had in many ways changed him, some of it might have been for the better. With Lizzie's re-emergence things had grown complicated, and he needed to get all of his ducks in a row. He turned as he heard footsteps, Ikari approaching his expression grimmer than usual.

"Seems we have both had news, mine was part good part bad you?" Gendo simply grunted coming to stand next to him, "the situation with Grey is more complicated than I thought." "His real name is Kaworu Nagisa, but he is also Tabris the seventeenth angel." Reddington blinked turning to regard Ikari, "I thought angels were large and stompy?" Ikari grimaced, "Not this one, I'm still in the process of making final preparations for your departure, and I'd like to make an addition." Ikari handed him the small brown folder he had been holding onto, Reddington examined the contents and let out a wry chuckle before responding. "Well, it will be a big family outing then." Gendo grunted before adding, "I have decided to inform Pilot Ikari of his parentage, no more secrets." Reddington looked at the man sidelong, "That may not be the best idea." The man continued to stare out of the window, "perhaps not, but in the long run he deserves to know the truth." Reddington turned on his heel, "don't forget we have a meeting in an hour, I suggest you take the time to mend your fences Reddington."

/

AN: Have made adjustment to scene with Shinji walking unassisted, had completely forgotten about his right knee and have made copious notes. Hopefully this does not happen again.


	16. Chapter 16: A Going Away Gift

**16**

 **A Going Away Gift**

"Once you cross over, there are things in the darkness that can keep your heart from ever feeling the light again."

/

* * *

Cooper stood with everyone gathered in Ikari's office, the whole space had been rearranged to allow for this meeting. Samar was sat to one side looking deceptively bored, of all of them she had been involved the least in recent events. Aram kept flicking concerned glances her way, something neither Cooper nor Navabi herself missed. Ressler remained standing arms folded, whilst Baz, Kaplan and Dembe had located suitable seats. Soryu had finished packing and had promptly gotten into a heated exchange with Katsuragi. The woman was fuming at having been left out of things and had moved to order the girl to unpack and remain. Something in the red heads expression had quieted that thought, Soryu could be terrifying when someone tried to obstruct her. Kaplan looked strained, then again Cooper had heard about what had happened, he was quite upset with the elder woman himself. Keen alive and well and now on her way to the rendezvous point, Hargrave and her people would arrive first. Gendo had even gone so far as to lend Reddington his own jet, a much more modern and powerful aircraft. It was a race against time and the fastest would win, everything hinged on this being done correctly and quickly.

Gendo had moved his chair down from behind his desk, and like all of them sat waiting patiently. Each of them lost in thoughts over recent events, Cooper himself could scarcely believe what had happened. A global attack against not just Nerv, but against SEELE as well. The casualty reports were still coming in, base destruct systems had been activated with reckless abandon. "I received word from the Pentagon, they're planning to mobilise a task force. Grey just upset the whole world." Russia was in an absolute uproar, several of its top brass had been inspecting the possibility of reactivating Bethany when the base had gone up. "There's hell on all across the globe, I just don't get what he was thinking doing this." Cooper blew out a sigh, to his left Ressler shook his head eyes narrowed and deadly. "Maybe he thinks he can take on the world, do a Reddington and be on the run all the time." Cooper snorted, even Reddington had only ever reached number four on the FBI's most wanted list. Grey in his monstrous attack had reached number one, not just on the FBI's list but on the worlds list. He was facing multiple murder and war crime charges, multiple extradition orders. Each country effected wanted a piece of Grey, wanted to string him up and hang him.

Even England, a country that had long since gotten rid of the death penalty, was contemplating making a one-off exception. The only problem was that for every country he had pissed off, there was a poor country applauding his actions in taking down the devil that was Nerv. The money required to maintain the Evangelions was the cause of many a countries fall, and more than a few of those would cheerfully offer safe harbour to Grey. It was not a case of there being nowhere to hide, and Grey had to know that Germany was being closely monitored now. The office doors opened and Reddington finally entered, followed by a mobile Shinji. There was a tension between the boy and Reddington, something had transpired after Kaplan's big reveal. The woman had been ousted from Reddington's inner circle, so her presence here was if rumour be believed at Shinji's insistence. Katsuragi looked up as the pair entered, the woman had seemed forlorn and lost the last few days. Pilot Makinami had described it as pre-puppy loss, the woman was dreading having to let go. Letting go was something they all had to learn at some point, Katsuragi would be no different.

Shinji was clearly still getting used to whatever was propelling him, whatever it was wouldn't let the boy fall over however. To Cooper's surprise Ikari rose to his feet and gestured to his vacated seat, Shinji blinked then carefully made his way to the offered seat. Misato stood up and moved to sit at the boy's feet, a move that caused one or two knowing smiles. Reddington paused next to Kate, then handed the woman a brown folder whispering something to her. Kate nodded and rising headed for the door, Shinji shot Reddington a look and the man held up his hands, no intentions of harm this time round. Gendo moved standing in what amounted to the centre of a circle of people, all of them wondering what the man would say next. "Thanks to Doctor Akagi, we have been able to get pilot Ikari mobile again." "It's a temporary solution, one that Reddington has confirmed will be sorted out." Reddington inclined his head toward Asuka, the girl sitting looking suitably important. "I have taken time to discourse with Section two, they understand that no further communication with the committee will be possible." Cooper breathed a sigh of relief, the last thing they needed here was Section two going off script again. "Given the situation I have made several decisions, I trust people will find them agreeable." Reddington leaned forward having taken a seat, an expression of curiosity on his face. "Firstly, after communicating with the various heads of state. I am able to confirm that for the period of one year, Raymond Reddington has diplomatic immunity."

Ressler unfolded his arms looking at the commander as if he gone mad, "that was the best I could get you, your almost as unpopular as Grey is, almost." Reddington shrugged his shoulders, a gesture that seemed to say it would suffice. "We face a foe who is diabolical, psychotic and as it turns out not actually human." That put the cat amongst the pigeons, people began all talking at once while Shinji looked up at the commander askance. Gendo held up a hand and the room went silent, "we had communications directly from Grey, while I am certain it was his intent to gloat, he inadvertently gave me something else." The room darkened, and a hologram appeared, a boy with silver hair and red eyes manifested before them. Shinji leaned forward expression suddenly intent, the pale skinned boy was sneering in a condescending way. Cooper wondered what the conversation had entailed, and why the boy had chosen to reveal himself. "This is the face of our enemy, the seventeenth angel… Tabris." Like Shinji, Asuka had suddenly become very attentive, for now they knew the face of their foe. "why does he look human then?" Samar voiced their question, Gendo nodded and Cooper sensed the man was putting his thoughts in order.

"My best guess, he's an artificial construct formed in man's shape." Reddington however frowned, "that may complicate things then. After all what about that… A thingy?" Shinji let out a snort of amusement at the man's words, "the AT field." Reddington clicked his fingers nodding. "Yes that, if he has that we can't just stroll up and shoot him. I prefer to keep things simple." Gendo nodded, admitting to them that this could be a potential problem. "However, if we can pin point his location. I can authorise dropping an Eva in." Cooper didn't miss the expression that ghosted across Shinji's face, it was positively savage. Ressler was also looking at the boy concern evident, the realisation that his adversary was in fact an angel had freed the boy of a moral crisis. No longer would Shinji be the semi reluctant hunter, now he was determined to find and kill Grey, astonishing what body language could convey. "Cooper, I want you and your team to return to Washington, re-establish the task force and back Reddington up." Cooper looked up at Ikari, the man was clearly planning to take Section two into hand directly. "I'll need the say so from Hitchin." Gendo moved to his desk and returned moments later with paperwork in hand, signed and sealed by assistant secretary of state Laurel Hitchin.

"I think it better if we split up. Reddington I want you to take Ressler, no arguments." Reddington grimaced but acquiesced to the request. "You have a location I assume?" Gendo enquired, the criminal smirked at the question. "Several, however I think it best I keep my cards close to my chest." Ikari nodded seemingly unconcerned. "You said artificial construct, and he was within SEELE all along?" Soryu piped up, Ikari paused eyeing the girl warily before nodding. "Then this SEELE bunch made this monster, ironic that it turned on them." Cooper couldn't argue with that, if SEELE had in fact created a human angel hybrid, it had backfired on them outstandingly. Gendo turned checking to see if anyone had any other questions, nobody else did. "Everyone knows what they're doing, however I wish to talk to pilot Ikari… alone." Shinji turned suddenly looking nervous, the boy slowly nodded, and everyone rose to leave the commanders office. As he reached the exit Cooper found himself next to Reddington, the man looking back concern etched on his face. "I only hope that Ikari understands the can of worms he's about to open." Cooper looked back at the boy and understood what was about to happen. His own opinion was that this was a bad idea, dropping that bombshell on the boy now. "I just hope he's strong enough to take this."

/

* * *

Shinji stood before his fathers' desk carefully adjusting his stance, the modified plug suit compensated for his movements effortlessly. Still it was tiring to stay upright for an extended amount of time, but he supposed at least he was upright unattended. The scene between Reddington and Kaplan was still raw in his mind, the expression of hurt and anger on the mans face still haunted him. So much had happened in the last few hours, the utterly appalling attack that had left countless numbers dead, and that kiss. Shinji was still trying to wrap his mind around having been kissed by Asuka, and so passionately at that. The red head had seemed very flustered afterward and, as yet had not deemed to address the matter. Shinji considered Grey, he now had a face to the name of his enemy. He was a kid probably little older than he, yet that thing was not even human. Why was he after him though? Perhaps as an angel he had heard of his brethren's deaths, Shinji nodded agreeing with his own mental assessment, that had to be it. As an angel, even as a half human one it made Shinji's goal nice and simple. Seek, locate and destroy that had been his training as a pilot. "For years I considered telling you the truth, but more often than not I found an excuse not to." Shinji looked up, his father had taken off his glasses. This had the effect of making the man seem more human, "The truth, about why you abandoned me?"

The man's lips drew a tight line, to Shinji's surprise the expression that flickered across his father's face looked like regret. "In part yes, but there is more I'm afraid." Shinji felt apprehension grip him, what more could there be to reveal to him? "Shortly after your mother disappeared, I ran a paternity test, I had suspicions." Shinji blinked, he knew what a paternity test was and why they were usually done, to establish who a child's parents were. "Your mother did not have blue eyes, and neither do I." Shinji was glad of the modified exo skeleton, he was starting to feel slightly dizzy his breathing speeding up due to anxiety. The man before him pursed his lips then ploughed forward, "Yui is your mother, but I am not your biological father." Shinji felt like he had just been struck, he leaned on the desk trying to control his breathing. "For many years I suspected Yui had been unfaithful, you were a constant and painfully reminder of that." So, that was why he had been sent away then? "W-why now?" Gendo's eyes were damnably and unexpectedly sympathetic, thoughts were starting to whirl around in Shinji's mind. 'Who am I, where did I come from?' "I'm telling you this now, because I may never see you again. We both know you are heading into danger."

Shinji gripped the edge of the desk and with a supreme effort he fought off his anxiety attack, his head was aching with pain, but he forced himself through it. Anger burned deep within him, anger for all the years wasted trying to earn his father's recognition, only to now realise he had been wasting his time. "If you will excuse me… commander." Shinji ground out, and without waiting to see what effect his words would had turned on his heel. The door parted before him and he spotted Reddington, the man was waiting with the wheelchair a concerned look on his face. "You knew?" The man lowered his gaze as Shinji sank into the chair exhaustion pulling at him, "Yes." The answer was blunt and unapologetic, "I warned him not to tell you." Shinji rubbed at his temples, the stabbing pain slowly and unwilling receding. "I don't know who I am anymore." Shinji voice was barely a whisper, yet a hand gently squeezed his shoulder, "Your Yui's boy and a good person, that's all that matters now." Yui Ikari, the mother whose face he could not even recall. The rest of the trip was done in silence, the same question rattling around in Shinji's mind. 'who am I?' It was not until he heard a door slide open before him that he looked up, and a small pudgy dog leapt into his lap.

Misato's new on base apartment was not as large as the one in the city, but it sufficed for her uses even if it did only have one spare room. Shinji took in the kitchen come living room, a television was attached to the far wall to save space. The fridge freezer took pride of place, Pen's lower compartment drawing the boy's eyes. Shinji ran his tongue across his lips lost in thought, his hand gently stroking Bella's fur as he realised what he was feeling, homesick. He wanted nothing more than to go home, lay on his bed in his bedroom and listen to his music. When was the last time he had been able to just do that, to just be normal and not under constant threat? More anger but this time aimed squarely at Grey, no anger didn't do this feeling justice, hatred. Shinji had always prided himself on trying not to hate anyone, but his life had been ruined by Grey, turned on its head by Grey. "He's mine, I put him down Reddington, that clear?" Shinji rose slowly and then sat down on the couch, Reddington sat regarding the boy with a pained expression. Shinji could hear the sound of a shower running somewhere, Misato. "I won't stand in your way." "There's something you need to understand first Shinji though, something I would be Irresponsible not to tell you."

Shinji nodded the anger of this whole ridiculous situation still throbbing within him, "There's almost nothing as satisfying as revenge, wanting someone to hurt because you hurt." "An eye for an eye. Feels like God's work, until you realize there is no God and you've committed sins for which there is no absolution." Shinji waited a moment considering the man's words, understanding what he was trying to say. "Grey started this war, I just want to finish it." "After Grey what if someone else tries to come after me? I need to send a loud message to all the Greys of the world." That message would be simply 'don't screw with me', it was the only message these people understood. Reddington nodded slowly almost sadly, "I understand, believe me I understand all too well, but you need to know this." "Once you cross over, there are things in the darkness that can keep your heart from ever feeling the light again." Shinji recognised the warning, Reddington didn't want him to end up turning out like himself, a criminal whose hands were stained with blood. "All I feel for Grey is hate." Reddington let out an unexpected bark of laughter, "well then let me give you something to sooth your anger." Shinji followed the mans gaze, suitcases stood packed and ready to go.

For the longest time Shinji didn't get what he was looking at, he had thought Asuka was staying in her own apartment, but even for Asuka there were too many cases. Misato stepped out with a towel wrapped around her waist, she blinked at the cases then at Shinji and Reddington. "What's going on here?" Misato asked slightly bewildered, a familiar voice answered her question. "I'm pet sitting dearie, you have a psychotic alien to catch." Kaplan, she must have arrived and set about packing under Misato's very nose. "Asuka's cases are here, she'll be on the couch tonight." Misato simply stood stupefied, "You've been reassigned to our little… Alien kill team." Reddington rose to his feet, then slowly walked passed Kate. For a moment their eyes met, then Reddington exited and Shinji sat stunned at this sudden change of plan. "I'll get your bed sorted Shinji." Kate moved back into the bedrooms from where she had emerged, Misato darted into her room returning shortly wrapped in her dressing gown. Shinji was overjoyed, he wouldn't have to parted with Misato after all. With Asuka with them it felt like, like a deranged version of a family trip. "well, that came from nowhere." Misato finally spoke. Shinji hesitantly reached out to her and she took his hand, the only family he felt he needed right now.

Bella yipped her bushy tail wagging frantically, the dog slobbering over both of their faces in her excitable way. "Bleurgh!" Shinji groaned, Misato made a spitting sound of her own. "You have fish breath doggo." Misato's phone bleeped, and she answered it starting to sound increasingly irritated. "I appreciate being informed Commander, after I've found out of course." He half listened in, stroking the dog as a sense of unexpected serenity stole over him. "I… I see." Misato's voice had a sudden edge to it, 'he's telling her what he told me' Shinji realised. It didn't matter, Shinji was slowly getting over the initial shock of what he had been told. The irony was the man never had been much of a father, now Shinji knew why that was. Still it left him with a new problematic question, just who the hell sired him then? As Misato continued to speak on the phone Asuka arrived, she gave him a brisk nod then eyed the cases. Shinji tilted his head toward Misato, Asuka let out a groan of dismay causing him to smile. "You keep bringing people and we'll empty out the base!" Asuka hissed at him. Shinji snorted, truth be told that didn't sound like too bad of an idea to him. They could form a conga line of death right up to Grey's door, take turns stomping the angel psychopath under their feet.

"Son of bitch!" Misato swore as she hung up the call, Shinji glanced up at her and then nodded his own head. "I wanted to say that, but it seemed sensible not to." Misato pulled him against her and he closed his eyes, that contentment deepening further. "I miss anything while I was out?" Asuka enquired eyebrow raised. "Oh just me finding out my dad isn't my dad, you know big shocker." Shinji had not really intended the sarcasm, but he did miss that Asuka didn't look surprised. "Oh and you already know now Misato's joining us, should be a fun trip." Misato snorted, he glanced up at her noting she was giving him a questioning look. "Sorry, just fed up of everything right now, that's all." Then he quickly added, "I may act like an ass hat a little, feeling that way at the moment." Asuka blew out a sigh as the door to the apartment opened again, his and Asuka's friends all trooped into the living room carrying crates of soda. "Well I hope you don't mind, but we're having a going away do tonight, asshat and all." Shinji had already risen to his feet, he made a beeline for Hikari surprising even himself. They hugged, and Shinji whispered an apology to the girl, Hikari while still bandaged up seemed to be doing ok. "Hope you don't hold a grudge against fuzzy here."

Bella let out a delighted yip diving off the couch and rolling on her back at Hikari's feet, the girl reached down gently stroking the dog. "She wasn't the one holding the knife." They all sat down talking idly, Toji sticking next to Hikari brought a smile to Shinji's face. An hour passed when the door chimed, Toji rose to answer returning moments later. "I hope you don't mind, I know your due out first thing in the morning." Mari stood holding a box, Misato rose and inspected it and Shinji didn't miss the hurt look flicker across the girl's face. His guardian sat down resting the box in her lap so that Shinji could examine it, it was a gun and Shinji looked askance at Kensuke. "That's a Taurus Curve, Laser sight and lights!" Shinji examined the weapon in his hands, it was light weight and very compact. "Not the biggest caliber weapon you can carry, but handy in a pinch." Shinji looked at the girl for a second, had she perhaps planned to use this on him at one point? "I call her irony." Shinji tested the grip carefully, pictured himself shooting a surprised Grey. He found himself nodding slowly, it was the oddly perfect going away gift. "Thank you, she'll come in useful." Asuka pouted, "how come I don't get any gifts?" Mari turned and smirked wickedly, "sorry princess, the condom vending machine was out of order!" The foul languaged tirade Asuka launched into could be heard from Mars.

/

* * *

AN: Apologies for taking so long with the update, spent a lot of time going back and forth on these two chapters while also dealing with constant distractions. The next chapter is about 1590 words done, however I want to start taking my time with this as we are slowly heading toward the end game. My original plan was to do around 22 chapters, however that has had to be revised up somewhat to give myself plenty of breathing room. Thank you for all the feedback and support, while I have a holiday coming up I will continue to float ideas around even when away.


	17. Chapter 17: The Journey East

**17**

 **The Journey East**

"But I wonder. If a ray of light were to make it into the cave, would I be able to see it? Or feel it? Would I… gravitate to its warmth? And if I did, would I become less hideous?"

/

* * *

The early morning mist had clung to Asuka's skin as she crossed the tarmac, ahead of her Reddington stood his gaze moving rapidly between the two jets. One was the commanders own private Jet, large quad engined and designed for higher than usual altitudes. The expression on Reddington's face was almost comical, next to him Dembe stood trying his hardest not to laugh. "Raymond you need to be careful, you may strain your neck." Next to her Misato let out a snort, the red head couldn't tell if it was of irritation or amusement. Asuka flicked her gaze to her left, Shinji's gaze moving between the two jets, his lips pursing in an uncannily similar fashion to Reddington's. It was strange really, once you knew what to look for you could see it quite easily. Shinji's eyes and his lips, on the rare occasion the boy actually smiled it was there as well. His lips, Asuka felt her cheeks flush as she recalled that kiss. More and more she found herself almost aching to kiss him again, her gaze turned to glance back at the distant Tokyo three. 'Maybe there will be chances' Asuka had yet to discuss anything with the boy, but day by day she could feel her defences crumbling. Asuka had always thought she didn't need anyone, now that belief was at breaking point. "Personally I think he's just compensating for something." The boy snarked loudly, Asuka felt her face turn bright red. The commander was standing at his limousine having just dropped them all off, yet Shinji seemed as if he could give two hoots. Reddington turned at Shinji's voice grinning wickedly, "Oh I'm sure it's not that." Reddington said airily.

You could tell however, that he was having fun at the commander's expense. Shinji's lips quirked upward in amusement, while behind them Asuka swore she heard the commander grumble something under his breath. Asuka had said her farewells last night, grateful in so many ways to finally see the back of one Mari Makinami. Dembe escorted Shinji aboard the Jet as their baggage was loaded, Asuka turned to see Misato glancing back toward the city. The pre-light of dawn was just peeking over the horizon, gently highlighting the high-tech fortress city that had been home. Yet all Asuka could feel was the buzz of excitement, it felt for all the world like they were off on a grand adventure. Cooper and the task force would take Reddington's jet back to Washington, all except Ressler who would be coming with them, the agent moved up to stand at Misato's right. "You ready for this?" The blonde asked, Misato shifted her gazed forward and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be, just hope they can hold the fort down till we get back." Asuka bounced up the steps and into the jet, the sudden drop of noise from outside catching her off guard. Inside the interior was a cream and black modern design, several rows of single seats lined each side facing the other, glass topped tables sat between each seat. Couches, actual luxury couches were positioned further up with a massive flat panel television. Asuka was momentarily caught off guard by the opulence of it all, "definitely compensating for something all right."

This was something she might never have experienced, and Asuka had flown many times in first class. "It's fitted with sound dampening equipment according to this." "Reduces the noise a little compared to standard models." Shinji informed her in a matter of fact tone, the boy was sitting in a seat reading what looked like a technical manual, his seat was faced toward the rear of the plane. Shrugging Asuka dropped into the seat facing him, Misato joined them shortly after stowing her luggage. Asuka frowned as she observed the boy, he was nose deep in the manual his legs in constant motion. Ever since yesterday something had been different with Shinji, he seemed much less self-conscious. Almost as if discovering the commander was not his real father, had uncorked some internal stopper. Shinji was becoming increasingly good at being snarky, impressive given he had only been at it for a very short space of time. She could tell just by looking at him that the same nervous energy she felt, was present and correct in the boy. Maybe that was it, Shinji was nervous about leaving the country for the first time, so he was acting a little off. Ressler made sure that their seat belts were fastened for take-off, the blonde man being very officious in his task. Shinji sat tapping his fingers against his lips, for all the world looking like he wanted to get up and start pacing.

"First time flying?" Misato asked him, Shinji simply nodded, and the final piece of the puzzle slid into place. Shinji wasn't anxious about leaving the country, he was anxious about flying. "It's just like being on a bus or a train." Asuka informed the boy, Shinji looked up scepticism written across his features. "Yeah but if a bus crashes, it doesn't have to fall several thousand feet." Reddington chose this moment to pipe up as he sat on the opposite side to the boy, "fear not, I am fairly certain there's a parachute around here somewhere." Shinji groaned looking pale, "think I'll just walk to our destination instead." However he made no attempt to get out of his seat, even as the jet began to taxi into position. The intercom sounded, and Baz could be heard clearly, "prep for take-off." The engines outside could just be heard building to a fever pitch. "Um, is the vibration normal?" Shinji asked having to raise his voice slightly, "Just remember to keep your seat tray in the upright position." Asuka responded brightly, she found herself rather enjoying the boy's discomfort. "And remember your emergency escape routes are here, here and here." She said gesturing in random directions. She was rewarded with a glower as the boy responded, "you missed your calling as an airhostess Asuka."

Misato blew out a sigh, "seriously you two are fighting already? Do I have to stop the plane and let you two out?" Shinji's undoubtedly sarcastic reply was drowned out as the jet roared forward, the boy had a white-knuckle grip on his armrests. Asuka leaned back letting gravity push her back, then felt it as the Jet left the ground. There was that momentary expectation that it would drop back down again, but then it settled becoming steadier. Shinji leaned suddenly eager to look out his window, the boy's eyes roaming the landscape as it passed him by below. "Taking off and landing are the parts I hate." Misato confessed, Shinji nodded it was clear he was keenly interested in the ground below. Asuka waited patiently as the jet levelled out then undid her belt, "So where's the drinks cabinet?" Reddington rose as well, it seemed the criminal intended to do a little exploring himself. They found the drinks cabinet, however Reddington stopped her grabbing the whisky bottle. Asuka was forced to settle for two sodas, sighing she returned to her seat and frowned. After all the energy he had expended worrying about the flight, after the early start and all of his jittering, Shinji was fast asleep. Sighing Asuka placed the soda down on the table and looked around the Jet.

Asuka's eye was drawn to the large flat panel television, and shrugging took the expensive looking couch in front of it. Grabbing the remote she scanned through the available entertainment, Asuka was somewhat surprised when Reddington joined her. "I can't help but wonder." The man mused as he sipped his own drink, "do you think he would miss this Jet if I took it?" Asuka began laughing, "he's the supreme mugwump of Nerv, I'm pretty sure he can afford the loss." The man began to chuckle, a merry sound as Asuka discovered a film she had always wanted to see. "The dark knight, finally." Reddington sat silently, and finally Asuka turned to look at him. "Ok, what is it?" Reddington's lips quirked to one side as he gathered his words, "I'm considering telling him the truth, it would be a first for me." Asuka raised one eyebrow a smile gracing her lips, "and you want to know if I think that's a good idea?" his gaze met hers, his blue eyes so similar to Shinji's. "I keep some secrets out of necessity, some secrets that I will take to my grave." "But, if I can somehow make his life a better one?" Asuka took a sip of her drink, then shrugging gave the man her honest opinion. "If you want my honest opinion, I would try Misato first. Everyone needs a sense of their own identity."

"I listened to Misato, she told me how little stability he'd had before moving in with her." Asuka pressed on, she wasn't sure where the words were coming from, but she felt the conviction of them as she spoke. "Commander Ikari abandoned him, you could have walked away but you didn't. You showed…" Asuka searched for the word, what best described what this man had shown the boy? "A parent's dedication to his child." Reddington's lips were upturned in a small smile, "I think Shinji would be over the moon, it would give him, that sense of who he is." Reddington nodded as he considered her words, for some reason this was important to her. She wanted the man to tell his secret, because she genuinely believed that secret would be to the betterment of one Shinji Ikari. "Now I know I made the right deal, bringing you along." Reddington finally responded, and Asuka couldn't stop the beaming smile she gave him. Even up until the final hour Asuka had questioned her choice, to however momentarily it might be, leave her life behind and stop being a pilot. That one vote of confidence ended her doubts, "I'll consider your words, make the choice when the time is right." Asuka nodded and turning hit the play button for her movie.

/

* * *

Elizabeth stood arms folded in front of her as the jet came in to land, beside her Susan Hargrave chewed on her lower lip clearly nervous, and why shouldn't she be? It had been Hargrave who had been hired to come after her, Hargrave who had necessitated her going into hiding in the first place, and Hargrave who had been involved in the Ikari kids kidnapping. Reddington would need very little encouraging to simply shoot the woman, which was why Tom and Agnes were not here. Here being a somewhat grubby little private airfield near Houston, of course Red wouldn't go near the main airport in Houston Texas, to big a risk of being spotted. Her family were heading to a safe house in Washington, there hopefully they could remain until this business was concluded. What then? Reddington would likely never let her out of his sight again, another disappearing act was off the cards. As the jet drew closer she shook her head, it would seem the criminal had a new toy. She watched as it touched down lightly and then taxied around, the plane coming to a halt a short hop from where she stood. Both women had taken shelter under an old run-down tin roofed hut, it was open to the elements. Though the elements consisted primarily of hot and dry, the rear door dropped, and Elizabeth braced herself.

The figure who appeared at the door was not however Reddington, she watched as the boy peered around at his surroundings then seemed to draw in a lungful of air. "That's him." Hargrave whispered, behind the boy Dembe stood watching as he began his descent. The kid grabbed one rail and lead with his left leg, Elizabeth noted the way he carefully took each step. "Garrick shattered his right knee, honestly I'm surprised he's walking unaided." The boy reached the bottom and planted both feet firmly, then turned and nodded back up to Dembe. There was an explosion of motion and someone new descended the stairs rapidly, her red hair waving as she took the steps two at a time. The kid looked rather put out by his companion's exuberance, likely because her motion was something he couldn't really manage. Then Reddington, the mans gaze located her swiftly, his expression impossible to read. "Well of course the airs dryer you idiot!" The girl could be heard loudly declaring, Elizabeth made a note to be careful with that one. "All right let's get this over with." She said through gritted teeth, and the pair moved from where they had been standing. The boy's eyes locked onto her, his expression curious, then he spotted Susan and a frown creased his brow.

"Oh, I think he may remember me." Elizabeth chose not to reply, she hadn't taken her eyes off Reddington nor had he taken his off her. "Lizzie." The man said simply, and she could see the emotion's he was struggling with. One-part disappointed father figure, the other overjoyed to see she was still alive and well. "Agnes and Tom?" The man enquired, she had been prepared for this question. "Somewhere safe, Halcyon Aegis is guarding them." Reddington let out a short laugh, then Dembe stepped past him and wrapped his arms around her. "It is good to see you alive Elizabeth." The feeling was genuine and warm, as Dembe stepped back she asked the question she had been dreading. "Mr Kaplan?" Reddington's expression became stormy, oddly it was not Reddington who answered but the boy. "Kate's on pet sitting duty, she's safe as long as the beer and sardines keeps flowing." Elizabeth turned her attention to the kid, she could tell he was not lying to her. She could also tell he was nervous as all hell, but it was not her that was causing the nervousness. "Scotty dear, your jobs done here." Reddington addressed Hargrave, Elizabeth turned blinking. "Scotty?" The nickname had come out of left field, "My maiden name is Scott." Came the simple explanation.

"Just make sure your people look after my family." Hargrave nodded turning to leave, the boy still watching her like a hawk brow furrowed. Reddington seemed to remember the kid was there, "Shinji?" The kid blinked shaking his head, "nothing, just thought she seemed familiar." A lie, and Elizabeth realised that the boy knew Reddington's tendencies. She stepped forward lowering herself to his level and carefully extended a hand, "I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Keen. My friends call me Lizzie." The boy took her hand shaking it, though she saw his eyebrow arch and his gaze flick to Red. "Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you." The boy returned, up close she realised his eyes were very unusual. Blue was not a normal coloration for Japanese eyes, they almost exclusively tended toward dark eyes. Elizabeth turned to the girl who seemed to be overwhelmed with the need to introduce herself, "I'm Asuka Langley Soryu, charmed." Elizabeth smiled, the girl was practically beaming save for one thing, the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was introduced to the rest of the new comers, as well as having a rather awkward reintroduction to Ressler. The man was understandably upset, having believed her to be dead for the last year and a bit.

"So what's the plan of action? There are quite a few of us traveling here." Reddington nodded his head off to a point in the distance, and Elizabeth turned to see what mad scheme the man had cooked up today. Two unmarked white vans pulled up, but it was not those that drew her attention, but the very large and expensive "A Winnebago?". Shinji looked up at Reddington and enquired, "what the heck is that thing, it looks like a bus?" The red head was also looking curiously at the very high-end model, "That is a Winnebago Grand Tour." The man announced grandly, Elizabeth turned blinking stupidly at the criminal. "Look I get your rich with illegal funds, but that thing is overkill and not at all subtle." The boy however was already approaching the vehicle, his lips were upturned ever so slightly. "actually it makes perfect sense." Misato spoke up, "Our opponent will expect us to go by the book, he won't look for anything flashy." Elizabeth frowned, so whoever they were up against had read Reddington's play book. "Donald and Misato, you two take the kids in the Winnebago." Asuka let out a yip of glee, "the rest of us will meet up at the safe house, oh here you'll need the location." Elizabeth watched as Ressler looked at the small piece of paper, his eyebrows raising then he shrugged.

"Ok kids all aboard." Misato said grinning, and Elizabeth felt a stab of envy that she knew was intended. Reddington would make a point of her slumming it, while his new favourite sat in the lap of luxury. The boy hobbled up into the Winnebago with some help, he seemed fine on the flat but not so good when it came to steps. "Oh don't look so dour Lizzie, I have it on good authority those vans are very comfortable." Elizabeth felt a nervous tick develop and turned to face him, "I get what your doing, it's punishment for defying you." Reddington was standing next to her hat held in front of him, he gave an almost comical wave as the Winnebago set off. The boy waved back all to sincerely, 'oh dear god he has that kid wrapped around his finger.' Elizabeth realised. "There is that yes but given what he's had to deal with, I think he's earned it really." "Oh and I didn't purchase that, let's just say I'm abusing my current governmental connections." They turned and moved toward the nearest Van, "we have many miles to cover so we have plenty of time to catch up." She sighed clambering inside, at least it had seats in the rear. "And where are we heading exactly?" Reddington smiled airily as he took his seat, "oh a little place just outside Atlanta, kids are going to love it!"

/

So they were on American soil now, Shinji had felt an odd nervous energy the moment his feet had touched the ground. The air had smelled dry compared to Japan, though as Asuka had remonstrated it made sense. Texas was not exactly renowned for large tracts of forest; however they were not staying in Texas but moving on. The threat of imminent attack was now lifted as a burden, now all he had to do was concentrate on finishing his rehab. Unbuckling his seat he gestured to the back of the vehicle, "Gonna change out, this thing is getting sweaty." Misato nodded, thankfully she was not driving due to lack of international licence. The Winnebago was massive, the bedroom contained a large double bed with a lavish maroon quilt. Shinji located his case and began rummaging through it, he located the wipes and making sure the door was closed stripped. Once the suit was off he began slowly wiping himself down, he knew there was a large walk in shower in the next room, however Shinji suspected it would not work on the move. He was not even half way done when Asuka entered, the girl mid-sentence about something she considered important. Shinji froze his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline, and Asuka's face turned a brilliant crimson.

Asuka spun closing the door behind her swiftly, "cover that thing up you pervert!" The girl hissed at him her back to him. Shinji scowled in irritation, his usual reaction to situations like this was utter embarrassment and plentiful stammering, however right now he was not having it. "One, I'm not done! Two, you walked in on me without knocking!" Asuka froze, and Shinji waited for her immediate angry retort for daring to speak up for himself. Instead the girl did something else, her head turned fractionally, and he realised she was peeping at him using the mirror on the wall, her cheeks a rosy red. Now it was his turn to blush furiously, Shinji forced himself to resume cleaning himself, painfully aware as he did of Asuka's gaze. "Definitely not compensating for anything." He heard her murmur under her breath, Shinji felt an unexpected flush of pleasure at the unintended compliment as he finished up. He moved to reach for the case, but it was out of his reach. Asuka let out a sigh and turning fully began rummaging in the case, her eyes however kept straying to him. Shinji was none plussed what to make of this, on the one hand he should be angry, on the other it was clear the girl couldn't take her eyes off him. A pair of his boxer shorts landed on his head, and Shinji quickly slipped into them. Asuka produced a grey t-shirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans, no school outfits on this trip.

Once fully redressed Asuka helped him back up and they moved back into the front, Misato was looking back from the passenger seat a knowing look in her eyes. Both teens blushed trying to look elsewhere, and Shinji was glad to get some weight off his knee. The suit was handy as it more or less eliminated that problem, however it clung to his skin and got uncomfortable after long use. The radio was belting out classical pop tunes, another thing Shinji knew he would have to adjust to. This country was not at all like the one he had left, in America everything was done bigger and louder. As he sat on the couch he noticed something, Asuka had left her hand on his. Now though the girl was looking away, cheeks still that rosy red colour from before along with a slightly embarrassed look on her face. Shinji blinked as a thought blew through his brain, she looked cute. Slowly he turned his hand upside down and locked his fingers with hers, Asuka jolted startled, but to his relief she didn't pull away. He closed his eyes and began to process everything that was ahead of him, while at the same time trying to gather his thoughts on Asuka. His opinion on the girl had shifted, he considered her a friend. Did he see her in any other way? Shinji mused to himself that yes, he did, but did Asuka?

The red head had made no further mention of the kissing incident, and certainly he was not fool hardy enough to broach the subject. Instead he would accept these little moments when, for lack of a better term Asuka's defences were down. "Oh She's on FIRE! Thankfully, I've never been. I mean, I've done a lot of crazy things, I can tell you that. But I've never been on fire. At least not to my knowledge." The radio presenter declared loudly at the close of the song, Asuka began to snort trying not to laugh. "They sure do things differently over here." Shinji observed, "Oh I think your both in for a surprise, different culture entirely." Misato informed them sagely, then her gaze dropped to the two teens hands. One eyebrow raised in amusement, 'great thanks Misato' Shinji grumbled internally waiting for Asuka to snatch her hand away. Instead the girl poked her tongue out at the woman, steadfastly refusing to be budged. Maybe here Asuka didn't have to care as much what other people thought, out here she might just express herself properly. If Asuka could do that then maybe it was time he did, time to stop living in the shadow of one Gendo Ikari. Time to live his life according to what he wanted, 'yes' he mused to himself as they continued their journey eastward, it was time.

/

* * *

AN: Well one week's holiday calls to me, time to seek inspiration and recharge my braincells. I think when it comes to this story I will write until I know it is time to close, I have a general idea of the final few chapters but Shinji and Asuka still have some growing to do. Having Reddington make Elizabeth jealous of Shinji seemed like the sort of thing he would do, he cares too much for her to punish her in any other way. It will certainly be interesting to see how the two end up interacting, oh and I am ignoring season five for cannon purposes. Until season six is out it would be entirely too much guess work, but this is alternate reality so who knows what might happen. A huge thank you to everyone who has followed so far, it is rare for me to stay this focused on something for so long, which perhaps speaks to my love of both series.


	18. Chapter 18: Once in a life time

**18**

 **Once in a life time**

"God, I miss Bob Ross…that television painter with the little squirrel on his shoulder and the happy little trees…few strokes with a palette knife and an entire mountain range would emerge through the clouds…absolutely mesmerizing."

/

* * *

Shinji lay in the dark listening to the sound of the traffic as it passed their vehicle, it was strange. On the one hand an engine should always sound like an engine, yet here in America it seemed everything sounded different, everything felt different. They had stopped over at a gas station six hours ago, Asuka heading into the shop to look around. Shinji had simply taken in his environment, the air, the sounds of the occasional bird cry, it all sounded so different from Japan. He knew it was his mind playing tricks on him, yet he had been unable to shake this strange buzz of energy. It felt as if he had landed on another planet, listening to the occasional trucker talk into his phone, or a mother chastising her children. The accents he should have been used to it by now, after all Reddington and Ressler were both American. 'Likely anyone visiting Japan would feel the same' his logical mind had pointed out, and he'd conceded the point with a small shrug. He had caught up with Asuka in the shop, the girl had been wearing a large red cap with cup holders on the side. Sunglasses perched on her nose and she had been clutching a comic book, Reddington who had caught up with them had taken pity on the girl. Neither of them had access to any money, so it was Reddington who allocated them an allowance.

Shinji had chosen to hold off buying a hat, he agreed with his godfather's assessment that the store ones were… tacky. Shinji had fancied a Stetson or maybe a fedora of his own, the thought had caused an odd pang in him, Reddington was the closest he had ever come to a real father figure. He had however settled for a pair of aviator style shades, if they were good enough for Reddington then they were good enough for him. Then of course there had been the food, it really was true what they said about this country, they really did try to do everything bigger. They had all gathered in the small diner, Elizabeth approaching him and apologising for not making the best start. Shinji had shrugged it off, he hadn't been aware of any issues between them. As recompense for this imagined slight she had offered to buy his food, and after a quick browse he had settled on a 100% beef burger. Shinji had never really had a proper burger since Japan had to import beef at a hefty cost, and he had decided to try one out to see what it was like. The thing had been huge, dripping with cheese and when he had bitten into it? 'Felt like I died and went to oral heaven' Too many of those would not be healthy for him, yet there had been something very moreish about that particular snack.

Laying next to him on the bed Misato shifted in her sleep, Shinji's lips quirked up in amusement at his guardian. Shinji was pretty sure she could sleep through an N2 strike, she was flat on her back chest rising and falling steadily. Shinji caught himself watching that motion very closely, and he swallowed as a sneaky and hormonal urge stole over him. He squashed it viciously, it would be a betrayal of the trust they had both built up. Shinji rolled onto his side willing his mind to submit, so that he might get at least some sleep tonight. At some point he drifted off into an uneasy sleep, his mind replaying the scene with Misato, but instead it was Asuka. In his dream he didn't resist his urges, and so when he woke up he had a terribly embarrassing mess to clean up. Misato had simply looked at him and shook her head in amusement, helping into the bathroom so he could clean up. This put Shinji in a mood for the remainder of their journey, his humiliation at his bodies inability to behave itself, all but complete. Yet Misato never raised the subject, never informed the rest of the party about his nocturnal emission. He had half drifted to sleep when they arrived at their destination, it was Asuka who let out a whistle while rubbing his eyes Shinji looked up.

It was the largest hotel complex he had ever seen and, judging from the looks of it the place was at least a five star. A fountain was outside in the main driveway, a large statue of a winged cherub spitting water out of his mouth. Jets around the edges caused water to jet skyward toward the fountains centre, and Shinji could see people taking photographs in front of it. Ressler had an odd expression on his face, one that was one half amused the other half irritated. "Makes sense I guess." The agent finally acknowledged, before pulling into a large parking space. Behind them the others had arrived, each van locating a parking spot to occupy. Reddington got out and adjusted his hat, he had an oddly pleasant looking smile on his face as he approached the Winnebago. Behind him Dembe and Elizabeth approached, Dembe pushing along a wheelchair. Shinji eyed it and felt a wave of resentment toward the chair, he just wanted to go out and explore. Asuka had been watching him and as he had discovered, she had gotten way too good at reading his mood. As Misato and Ressler disembarked Asuka asked them to give her a minute, then turned with a determined look on her face. "Didn't sleep too well last night?" Shinji looked up sharply at her, then slowly nodded his head.

"Look I get the wheelchair is a pain in the ass, but you won't be in it forever." Shinji met her gaze, the erotic dream from last night flicking through his mind as he did. "I know, I just want to get out and explore. Not be wheeled around like an invalid." Asuka then did something he hadn't expected, she slid his right arm over her shoulder and slowly got him upright. Once he had the weight off his right leg, they made their way carefully out into the sun. Shinji adjusted his shades while Asuka spoke to Reddington, "keep the chair in reserve, see how we get on." Neither teen missed the knowing smile on Keen's face, and both felt their cheeks heat up. The lobby was mercifully cool compared to the scorching heat outside, with dark grey tiled floors and small palm trees it was open and spacious. While the adults took care of the bookings, Asuka guided him over to the massive glass doors to the rear. Outside was the biggest swimming pool he had ever seen; sun chairs and parasols lined the sides. People swam or lounged on the chairs, a pool side bar served drinks to the various families here on vacation. Shinji caught a glance at Asuka in profile, the girl had an honest smile on her face her defences down.

"Perfect, we can rehab and relax in luxury all at the same time." Shinji nodded, his mood slowly lifted just by how happy Asuka seemed. "This is a once in a lifetime thing I'd wager." Shinji commented, Asuka made a humming noise her smile widening. "Best make the most of it then!" Shinji couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up, only Asuka it seemed could turn his mood a complete one eighty. Shinji submitted to the wheel chair as they were taken to their rooms, the apartments were large and lavish and of a modern design. Their balcony gave them an over look toward the city of Atlanta, and as their luggage was brought up Shinji took a seat on the balcony. Shinji marvelled at just how many trees he could see, they surrounded the large resort area and seemed to stretch on forever. He could also see what looked like a golf course, little carts could be made out here and there. As he looked around Shinji slowly nodded his head, an actual holiday was something he could never recall having. His teacher had certainly never taken him anywhere, Shinji regretted his stray thoughts almost instantly pain lancing through his head. "God damn it, why does that keep happening?!" He snarled clutching his head.

Asuka was quick to locate the pain killers her brow furrowed, "every time I think of my teacher that happens!" He missed the expression on Reddington face, an expression of a man who was hurting with him. Misato gently hugged him from behind, "then don't think about him, simple." Shinji looked at here and replied, "easier said than done, almost everything bad I can recall is linked to him." Misato sighed gently massaging his shoulders, "we need to make more happy memories for you." His guardian spoke while looking into Asuka's eyes, Shinji missed this and the blush that graced Asuka's face. Reddington joined them on the balcony, "Ok so what's our cover story?" Misato asked Reddington, the man nodded and launched into his scheme. "You're a Mister and Mrs Yamamoto, your both childhood sweethearts and Shinji is your son born at an early age." Misato looked at Red carefully, "surely if I'm pretending to be married to Donald you should use an American surname?" Reddington blinked slowly, "oh goodness I would never inflict that upon you, no your husband is away on business." "He'll be joining us in a few days." It was Misato's turn to blink, she looked from Shinji to Reddington. "who exactly?" Asuka had one eyebrow raised and then Reddington smiled.

/

* * *

The bar was filled with a throbbing techno beat, lights swirled across a misted dancefloor filled with young people gyrating. Kaji approached the bar his gaze sweeping the room, his contact was somewhere here waiting for him, assuming this wasn't a trap of course. He had come in to Washington with the taskforce, assigned by Reddington to follow up on a lead. Someone had reached out via one of Reddington's contacts, and they were claiming to have been part of the group that took down SEELE. Ryoji ordered a drink keeping his focus on the here and now, and he spotted someone who didn't quite fit. A mousey nervous looking twenty something blonde woman was sat smoking heavily, her hands had a slight tremble to them, a glass of soda sat untouched in front of her. Detaching from the bar he glided effortlessly across the room, arriving to stand at the table. "Is this seat taken?" Her gaze snapped up and he saw anxiety written on her face, circles under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept for a while. "A-actually I'm w-waiting for someone." Kaji smiled genially before replying, "the man in the hat sends his regards, he can't be here in person." The girl looked even more anxious now confirming his suspicion, "I'm here to get you to safety."

"How do I know your not here to kill me?" The woman asked him, her eyes kept drifting toward the bar's entrance. "Simple, Grey's a very simple person. If he'd sent me your brains would be decorating the dance floor by now." She cocked and eyebrow, and Kaji produced the identity badge he had been given. "Reddington has contacts in the FBI, I'm part of the task force for now." She took a sip of her drink, nervous eyes regarding him with some suspicion. "Director Cooper is on stand by with a helicopter, we'll get you to safety you have my word." The woman snorted, "word, they gave us their word as well you know." Kaji inclined his head, "Likely Grey's people did just that, but they work for a complete psychopath. An angel psychopath at that." That got her attention, "sweet lord what did we do?!" The girl started to shake, Kaji lit a cigarette and offered it to her. She puffed the thing quickly trying to calm herself, "Listen, you have no reason to trust me outside of words, but if you don't come with me you'll be on your own." Kaji mused that Misato would not be pleased if he did that, and truth be told it was not an option. Kaji waited before once more reiterating that she had to trust him, he stopped short of the 'come with me if you want to live' line.

However her eyes were no longer on him, and Kaji turned to look back toward the entrance, "Oh hell." The spy groaned. Men were walking in, men armed with guns and dressed in full combat gear. It seemed to take the throng of dancing half-drunk patrons an age to register the threat, and by the time they did it was too late. Gunfire ripped through the crowd as Kaji grabbed the woman's hand, he pulled her along behind him while drawing his own gun from its hidden holster. "Stay near me and don't stop!" He barked, a bullet whizzed passed his ear as he reached a door leading out back. Automatic rifles, the hit team was armed with auto rifles and he had a Glock, it hardly seemed fair. "Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" His companion breathed, Kaji focused on moving toward the rear fire escape. The doors opened, and another perp strode in, Kaji didn't wait for his opponent to react and shot him through the face. The woman bent down and scooped up the fallen mans rifle, and before he could enquire if she knew how to use it she had taken the safety off. "Stay close to me, don't engage unless you have to." He instructed her, despite her bookish looks he sensed there was more to her than met the eye. "These assholes killed all my friends, even after we did what they asked."

They moved outside and Kaji dropped another soldier, the rattle of his wards auto rifle took down another. "You're not the average damsel in distress." Kaji quipped, Kaji riffled quickly through the bodies, then they ducked down next to a dumpster facing toward the entrance of the alleyway they had exited into. The girl seemed much less anxious now that she was armed, in fact he sensed she was very focused now. "My pops taught me how to shoot a gun, never thought it would come to this though." Kaji nodded and pressed a thumb into his ear piece, "Eye in the sky this is secret squirrel, we have a bit of a situation here. Target is safe, but we need exfil. Armed perps, they look like trained mercenaries." He waited until Cooper's voice entered his ear, "hang tight agent reinforcements are on route." At the end of the alleyway the five soldiers from the dance floor massacre were approaching using classic sweep and clear, they could see the dead bodies of their comrades, but they couldn't see their killers. Kaji made a hand gesture and the girl nodded, he had grabbed a flashbang off their last kill and now was as good a time as any. He could hear the sounds of police sirens wailing in the distance, the sound of a helicopter approaching toward their location.

Kaji needed to time his move perfectly, if the chopper arrived these guys would shoot it to pieces and that was not something Kaji wanted. He thumbed the flash bang and his ward nodded her head, he threw the device out and waited. The sound of startled voices accompanied by a whoomph as the flash bang went off, Kaji leaned out and started shooting and the girl went high. At the same point Cooper's helicopter arrived and added their own firepower, it was a complete wipe out for the murderous mercenaries. "They came here expecting easy prey, but that begs the question." Kaji informed his ward as they cautiously stepped out toward the street, "how did they know I was here?" Kaji nodded then smiled having forgotten himself completely, "forgive my manners, I'm Ryoji, Ryoji Kaji." The blonde smiled at him, "Samantha Grayson." More gunfire this time out front, the remaining kill squad members being taken down. "They shouldn't have shot the place up, should have kept some hostages." Samantha snarked, Kaji could only nod in agreement. Their entire raid had gone wrong, and in what seemed a very Grey like method, they had killed everyone except their target. The chopper had set down in the street, police and armed FBI agents were all over the place.

He lit up another one of his cigarettes and handed it to her, Sam took it and huffed a draw. Cooper approached him expression hard to read, "what the hell happened down there?" Kaji waited until they were on the chopper before responding, "Kill team was hot on her heels, we damn near didn't get her out not to mention the collateral." Cooper frowned then turned to Samantha, "what did you do young lady to bring a hired kill team down on you?" The girl had relinquished her weapon, her lips drawn in a tight line as the chopper took to the air. "I helped blow up Nerv." She tried to sound matter of fact about it, but Kaji could hear the bitterness in her voice. Coopers eyes widened as did his own, this girl had been part of the group that had nearly brought down all of Nerv? "You were on the hacking team?" Kaji asked, the girl nodded her eyes downcast and Kaji winced. It must have taken a huge amount of courage to admit to that, but why then had she sought their help unless? "You said your friends were dead?" She nodded eyes misting up, "we didn't know that was the end agenda, we thought we were just going to screw with a few things, steal some money." "I went on a bathroom break before it all went to hell, they killed my friends once they'd accessed the systems."

The pieces fell into place, Grey's people had jumped the gun and killed the hackers thinking the job was done. Then Aram and Rei had started to reverse the hack in Tokyo three, no wonder it had been so easy to throw back. "I spent three hours hiding in a damn stall, I want this Grey guy dead for what he did." Kaji raised one eyebrow, "you and half the world." He responded. "Save the rest till we get you back to the post office, I can't promise you anything outside of safety at this point." Cooper stated, Samantha merely nodded. Below a clean up crew had arrived, it would take hours to process all the bodies, then the next of kin needed to be informed. "Grey really does have a knack for pissing people off." Kaji grumbled. Cooper nodded silently, "your due out first thing tomorrow, you have your location?" Kaji nodded careful not to say too much, "I'm sure Kats is delighted." He said with his lopsided smile. Likely Reddington would want to talk to Samantha personally, if she was half as gifted as she claimed then she might come in useful. Cooper might not be able to offer her much, but Reddington had a way of helping people disappear. After all, he had done the same thing for Ryoji some fifteen years ago.

/

* * *

AN: I'm going to make an admission that I completely forgot about Kaji, guess that's what happens when you juggle too many things. (Both in a story and in life) The scene with the hacker being picked up was already on the cards, however thanks to a timely reminder Kaji was the man for the job.

I did contemplate doing something with Ressler and Misato, but with Shinji and Asuka I decided I had enough ships to deal with. Thank you for all the reviews, I am quite enjoying the challenge of writing Shinji as a fish out of water, and yes his migraines are going to reach boiling point eventually. oh and as a side note, no Asuka's hat was not a MAGA hat though it did strike me as amusing, however I prefer to avoid being political in my stories.


	19. Chapter 19: Multiverse Psychosis

**19**

 **Multiverse Psychosis**

"Everything you know about me is a lie."

/

* * *

Reddington had stood in the doorway watching the pair sleep, Asuka had been offered her own room and had seemed about to jump at the offer when she had hesitated. In a most un Asuka like fashion she had asked instead to room with Shinji, he had smirked knowingly and had sent Baz to the local chemist. He had wordlessly handed the girl a discreet brown bag, this was something the pair needed to decide for themselves. Most any other adult would have lambasted him, who gives a bag full of condoms to a teenager after all? Raymond would then cheerfully enquire of them, "what fool would not?" for when it came to sex and sexuality the phrase, "where there's a will there's a way." Sprang to mind. You could try and stop them from going at it but that would only make them more determined, so give them the tools and wait and see. The pair were growing closer by the day now, Asuka herself seeming to be on the brink of making a move. Shinji was likely uncertain as to what the red head wanted, and so would sit happy with her mere company. He stepped away silently as he closed the door noting Katsuragi lurking in the living area of the hotel room, "dead to the world, they've both had a long day." He chuckled.

Their first full day had been more hectic then Raymond had planned, the two teens had a list as long as his own arm of things they wanted to do, places they wanted to visit things they wanted to do. However they had spent near enough the whole day in the pool, the pair emerging exhausted and hungry. Moving into the living room he sat down unable to supress a yawn, he was used to going without sleep if needed but had forgotten how tiring exited kids could be. Misato's lips curled up in amusement, "I would have thought you'd have headed to your apartment by now?" He paused considering her words, things were still very tense between himself and Elizabeth. "I thought it wiser to give Lizzie her own space, I'll be using Baz and Dembe's room." Katsuragi returned with a beer and a bottle of wine, he sat contemplating his next few moves. "Life is sometimes like a game of chess, I've always prided myself on being three moves ahead." It had been true that in the case of Grey he had been behind until now, strange that Grey had not simply tried to eliminate him from the game. He voiced this to his companion as she sat nursing her can, "Maybe it's a bizarre form of hero worship, the kids a psychopath so who really knows?" Raymond considered her words a sad smile gracing his lips. "His Moriarty to my Holmes."

The thought was an odd one, that this Grey had perhaps fashioned himself off of Reddington. Misato remained still her mind turning over and over, Raymond suspected he knew what was bothering her. "you can speak your mind, I find bluntness to be useful on occasion." He toyed with his glass waiting as she gathered her courage, "we're a long way from home, I need to know that you won't turn your back on him." "Shinji's been cast adrift by the commander, I doubt he could handle that happening again." Raymond let her words settle as he gathered his own thoughts, "Loyalty is something that I must insist on, both by those around me and to be given by myself." His mind cast back in time, recalling a moment in his life when he had earned almost total loyalty. He began recounting the tale of Dembe and how they met, the boy sold into slavery after his family had been slaughtered. How Dembe had grown up to exceed Raymond's own expectations, to become the one person who countered Reddington's own belief, that the world held only darkness. "I cannot turn away from Shinji now, to do so would be too great a betrayal." Misato leaned back in her seat nodding and Raymond asked, "what about you? Would you ever turn against him, can he fully trust you?" He saw her bristle furious at what he was asking, "Never, I would never turn against him!"

"Even if he chose to follow a life of crime, one that cost lives?" He pressed, the anger softened slightly, and she shook her head. "I'm with him until the end, though I'd prefer he stayed on the straight and narrow." Raymond nodded his thoughts turning once more inwards, "I've had time to think about what Kate did, and while I doubt I could ever trust her again I realise now." He paused his emotions threatening to well up, "she was merely, carrying out a promise to a loved one." It was time to move on from that, time for him to just this once let someone walk away. They sat in silence each lost in their own faults, Raymond then rose, and one last time checked in on the pair. They hadn't moved from where they lay and he nodded, treading softly he left the apartment. Outside Baz stood watch as ever, "your due a change of guard, Dembe will keep watch next." Baz nodded heading to his own room, another man that Raymond had come to trust implicitly. Baz was if nothing else a professional in his area, he was a former US Marine counter-terrorism officer. After that Raymond knew he had worked for the CIA for several years working as a paramilitary officer. Baz had become disillusioned with his former masters and had in fact approached Reddington directly.

The realisation that the whole US government and other major powers were being run by the cabal had hardened Baz's stance, he had become Raymond's go to guy for military style operations. Loyalty, the most important thing to Raymond Reddington and he suspected to his son. Raymond reached the apartment waking Dembe as he entered, they might have given Grey the slip but that was not an excuse to be lax. He had no doubt that Grey would be scouring the earth for his prey, and they all needed to be alert and to be constantly vigilant. Still this was a chance for the kids to unwind and he would not begrudge them that, let them have fun and relax while the adults stood watch. He collapsed onto his bed scarcely having the energy to undress, and his eyes slowly slid shut into his nightmares. Fire, blood and smoke surrounding him as his mind tormented him once again, forced him to remember once more why he had become who he was. When he was gently shaken awake, he blinked stupefied, light was shining into the room and Misato was looking down at him. "You'll miss breakfast, Shinji was getting worried." He nodded sleepily silently cursing his nightmares, they could have picked a better time to strike.

She turned to leave, and he stopped her telling her to close the door, she paused before doing so and turning to face him her nervousness apparent. Now was as good a time as any to broach the subject, to test Asuka's theory. "I don't know if I ever made it clear why Shinji is so special to me, why I will protect him for as long as I draw breath." Misato pulled up a seat an expectant look on her face, Raymond paused wondering how the woman would react to the truth he was about to reveal. "I know what it is to lose family, and when I thought Lizzie was dead, I felt I had nothing left to keep going for." He recalled how his next safe house would have been an opium den, and from there he would have gone on to Cape May. Like an old animal seeking his final resting place, "Had Kaplan not caught me when she had, I would have likely withered and died." A bitter laugh escaped his lips, "The great Raymond Reddington, a broken lost old man." Then unexpected hope had risen, his promise to Yui Ikari. "Yui didn't really want me involved with her son, understandable I suppose given my career." "Yet I took an oath that if his need was ever desperate, I would be there for him." He gathered his thoughts together, "You have to understand that he saved my life, Shinji gave me a reason to keep going."

Misato nodded slowly processing what he had just told her, then he decided he had procrastinated enough. "Yui came to me for a donor, and that donor was me." Misato blinked as his words reached her brain, then she paled as the implication set in. She sat hand on her mouth in shock, "Asuka insisted I tell you, she and miss Ayanami worked out the connection." Misato rose and started pacing the small room, "And your keeping this from Shinji because?" Raymond straightened his shirt, "I was at the time keeping my promise to Yui, Gendo was not supposed to know." Realisation dawned on her face, "and then Ikari dropped that bombshell on Shinji." Revealing to the Shinji that his life so far had been a lie, that the commander never had been his father. "Makes sense now, why that asshole was always so cold to Shinji." She looked at him eyes narrowed shrewdly, "you wouldn't be telling me unless you planned to tell him yourself." Raymond nodded, "eventually yes, he deserves to know the truth." Misato blew out a long breath and said wistfully, "He never was going to have a normal life, now he certainly won't have one." "I won't tell him, that has to be you." Misato finished and turning she left the room and it's occupant to his thoughts.

/

* * *

Day one for Shinji had been very hard work, he had done more swimming than he could ever really imagine. Indeed they had done so much swimming that it had tired even Asuka out, so they had both agreed that today would be a relaxation day. Laying on his sun bed aviator shades perched on his face, he was listening as much as watching the movie on his phone. A film about a group of super heroes fighting an evil yet charismatic robot, the robots voice sounded oddly familiar to him, Shinji just couldn't quite place it. Reddington had taken breakfast with them and was now out and about managing his criminal empire, it was odd to Shinji how the fact his godfather was a criminal, simply didn't phase him at all. For his part he had started studying the man much more closely, his mannerisms, the way he walked with seemingly unlimited confidence. Then there was the way Reddington talked, the inflections in his voice as he told one tale or another. The man could seem like the most unthreatening person on the planet, yet even Shinji sensed the truth that belied that impression. Reddington was capable of violence Shinji could scarcely imagine, scarcely that is if Anslo Garrick had not entered his life.

Even now Shinji couldn't grasp why the man had tried to kill him, what had driven him to focus so hard on him? To draw Reddington out was what he had been told and Shinji grasped that aspect, but he couldn't help feeling there was a piece of the puzzle he did not possess. Then of course there was his nightmares, almost always involving Garrick and his brutality. Mercifully Shinji had learned to supress his cries of dismay upon waking, and certainly Asuka had given no indication he had disturbed her last night. A small smile graced his lips as he thought about his roommate, that had been most unexpected on her part. Shinji might almost suspect her of having an ulterior motive, not that he was complaining thanks to the eye candy. Seeing Asuka in her nightwear had been an eye opener, and he was convinced she was wearing nothing else under her nightdress. What an odd world he lived in when Asuka had gone from being a pain in the ass, to an object of his desire. Said person was sunbathing quite contentedly next to him laying on her front straps undone, Shinji forced his eyes to stop wandering and returned to his musings. In his attempt to have Shinji murdered Grey had unintentionally given the boy a reason to live.

He had a godfather who was in Shinji's opinion better than any real father, he and Asuka had somehow grown closer together and even Misato seemed closer to him. Yet as Grey giveth he also would no doubt take away, what had happened to Hikari was evidence enough of that. An image of Asuka with her face sliced open wormed it's way unbidden into his mind, and Shinji felt a volatile anger well up from within him. For awhile he had been wrestling with his conscious, he had said he wanted to kill Grey, and was surprised to find he truly wanted the other boy dead. The fact the lunatic was an angel simply made things easier and that struck him as wrong somehow, and he found himself peering into the deep dark well of his resolve for the first time. It was startling at just how deep his depths went, he might have a moral compass but that was definitely off centre. He glanced at Asuka again and once more that protective urge surged, yet he knew Asuka was capable of fending for herself. He smirked at the idea of anyone taking her lightly, the pain they would bring on themselves would be legendarily immense. Once he got his recalcitrant body kicked into shape, the real work would really begin for Shinji, turning himself into a killer.

He hoped he would only ever have to take the one life, yet he was also aware that Grey seemed to be a cult of personality. The disposed the downtrodden were all turning to him, in destroying SEELE and crippling Nerv he had become lionised by some. A shadow cast over him and he glanced up, Misato was standing above him with the sun cream in hand. His guardian had seemed to be deep in thought at breakfast, almost sad as she stared off into space. Shinji had given it no mind suspecting she was missing Pen-Pen, Shinji removed his top and shrugging turned to get on his front. It was almost comical how quickly it happened, Asuka shot up grabbing her bikini top with one hand and snatching the bottle with her other. This did not stop Shinji catching sight of one breast his hormones squealing with joy, he completed the movement of turning over quickly. "I'll handle this, you go play happy couples with Kaji." Asuka declared fastening her top before fixing on her target, the look in her eyes told Shinji she knew he'd caught an eyeful. Shinji braced himself for an epic pummelling, yet instead she straddled his rear pouring sun cream on his back. What followed was the most unexpected and incredible massage, so amazing it almost left him breathless.

His brain was fritzing by the time she dismounted and returned to her own sunbed, he did not miss the smirk on her face though, the girl knew exactly what she was doing to him. Once he might have imagined her finishing up by flicking his ears or some other degrading act, yet even with this he didn't want to chance his luck. The idea that she was being kind to him to make up for being a jerk had occurred to Shinji, that if he did ask her out, she would reject him out of hand while laughing at his foolishness. How could he make her understand the way she made him feel, all the while not putting any pressure on her to reciprocate. This was a mystery he might never solve, and so he would simply have to make do. Sighing he opened his phone and opened twitter up, it had been Kaji who had spotted the fake Shinji Ikari account. He smirked as he read the latest entry, it declared him as being in Surrey England and not enjoying the weather there. Asuka had taken one look and declared Ayanami as the most likely culprit, deliberately setting it up to cause extra confusion for Grey and his band of sycophants. Whatever kept Grey guessing was fine by him but given that nobody knew exactly where they had flown to, Ayanami had done a good job in choosing a false location.

/

* * *

The water parted before the cruise ship as it powered along on its journey, behind him Tabris could hear the sound of work being carried out while they were on the move. He stood at the prow observing the water below him his gaze distant, nothing had gone right with his plans, well almost nothing. Garrick had failed because he had wanted to rub Reddington's nose in it, Makinami had failed him because she was simply too human. Few people could understand why he wanted Shinji dead, no that was incorrect now that he thought about it, no one could understand. No one could grasp the nature of one soul shared across multiple realities, one soul owned by the same person across all of the multiverse. Truth be told Tabris suspected he had not been meant to know himself, to be aware of the existence of all his other selves. From the moment he had awoken to this reality he had seen and known, and the knowing had been more than he could take. Tabris after Tabris all dying in one form or another, their death rattles slamming into his mind like a bull hammer. There had been one constant in all this and that had been Shinji Ikari, a boy they had all loved and foolishly died for. It had not been feelings of love that had blossomed in Tabris heart, no, it had been hatred instead.

Hatred and fear as well, fear and a certainty that if he and Shinji met in this reality it would mean his end. He had buried himself in books trying to distract himself, yet all the time he could hear the drums of doom sounding for him. Discovering an ally in John, Tabris had set about trying to alter the skein of fate that lay before him. Taking a name from the Stephen King novel IT, he shed the moniker of Kaworu Nagisa and became Robert Grey a play on Bob Gray. He had thought it might be hard to deceive his creator Lorenz, but the man was so focused on the road ahead he had failed to look behind him. Tabris had wielded deception and lies like an artist wielded a brush, and then had uncovered a startling truth. This Shinji Ikari was fundamentally different from the others, he had come from different stock entirely. The records had been hard to uncover, especially the medical records dealing with Gendo's impotence. More digging had uncovered Yui Ikari's path had crossed with Reddington, and Tabris had swiftly put two and two together. The Cabal, America's answer to SEELE had kept Garrick in deep freeze and combined with stolen money and some newly acquired technology he had raised the man from death. It had been easy to manipulate Garrick into going after Shinji, harder unfortunately to control his actions.

Tabris felt a surge of anger flow through him at the dead man, all he had been asked to do was to kill the boy, and instead he had used the boy as bait for Reddington. Lilim, they were inherently untrustworthy it seemed. He heard footsteps and turned slowly, he could tell already by the expression on his right hands face he had bad news. "The girl is still alive then?" John nodded disgruntled, Tabris sighed and turned back to his water watching. "No sign of Reddington or his son, he has a Twitter page, but we need to verify if it's real or not." Tabris blinked in surprise, Shinji didn't strike him as the sort of person to bother with such things as social media. "Keep at it, it may yield something useful." John turned and left his side, Tabris closed his eyes as a feeling of frustration crept over him. The drums were sounding again much like in the lord of the ring's movie, "drums, drums in the deep." he had the inescapable feeling that it was inevitable. He and Shinji were on a collision course now, even with the planned modifications to the Maine, the pair would clash. They intended to fit anti-Aircraft batteries, though that would replace most of the upper decks living quarters. The final fittings would need to be done in dock, and at least one country was willing to offer them shelter.

Lilim were untrustworthy and yet he was also dependant on them, even he knew that he could not operate solo. Most countries wanted his head on a pike for what had been done, the destruction of nearly all Nerv bases had served a dual purpose. Yes, he had hoped Tokyo three would go up thus eliminating Shinji, but he had also needed to reduce all of SEELE's holdings. With the destruction of the mass production Eva's SEELE's instrumentality was impossible, however that still left Tokyo three and Gendo Ikari. As he made his way to his quarters Tabris considered the situation, pondered just why Yui Ikari had gone into unit one to begin with. Her choice now made it inevitable that Gendo would use the instrumentality to be reunited with her, he closed the door behind him and sank onto his bed. A gesture and the music player switched on, Beethoven began to drift through the room as he closed his eyes. His obsession with Shinji was an issue, one that was threatening to distract him from his purpose. He knew that only he could guide the Lilim to a better future, only he could save them from the false hope that was instrumentality. Yet he had no idea where the boy was now, he could scour the earth and end up accomplishing nothing. He took his obsession and shoved into a mental compartment, Shinji Ikari could wait for now, Robert Grey had a world to save.

* * *

AN: Apologies for not having updated in an age, unfortunately real life issues have kept me a little to busy of late. I will continue working on this story though it will be done when I can snatch the time. Thank you for continuing to read and for your patience. For this chapter I used the idea of the Evangelion multiverse, and just what it might do to the mind of someone who was aware of it, just how much that might affect a certain angels psyche.


	20. Chapter 20: The Hairbrush

**20**

 **The Hairbrush**

"Sometimes I don't tell you what I'm feeling, because I'm hoping the silence between us would give you a clue."

/

* * *

Standing in the bathroom Asuka looked at herself in the mirror tilting her head, she was examining herself from as many angles as she could manage. For the first time in her life she was trying to be critical of herself, looking for any perceivable imperfections and struggling to find any. This was a face and a body she would be seeing for a very long time, exactly this face and this body frozen in time. The so-called experts back at Nerv were calling it "Pan" syndrome, named after the boy who never grew up, Peter Pan. On the one hand Asuka had wanted to reach womanhood, to make it to her full physical potential as a female. Then on the other hand there was getting older eventually, grey hairs and wrinkles included, that was something that held less appeal to her. Despite her best efforts she could see no imperfections, perhaps someone else might notice something about her, but she could not. Grabbing her toothbrush Asuka cleaned her teeth mind working as she did, this accomplished she stepped out of the en-suite and into the bedroom. On the television an old western was playing, the cowboys preparing to fend off an ambush by the villains. Laying on his own single bed Shinji was watching it, he held the gun he had been gifted idly in one hand the magazine removed.

Every now and then he would aim it at an imaginary foe and pull the trigger, Asuka had been alarmed at first convinced the gun would discharge. Thankfully Shinji had been aware enough to make sure a round was not chambered, someone on the television died and she heard the Wilhelm canned scream as a bad guy fell to his death. The boy was laying in his nightwear expression comically focused, Asuka's gaze roamed over him and she felt herself blushing. Asuka had been surprised when Reddington had asked her if she wanted a room of her own, had mulled over the man's words before her gaze had flicked to Shinji. Something in her made her ask about sharing a room with the boy, and while Misato had been vocal in her opposition Reddington had overruled their guardian. He had handed her a small package along with some words of wisdom, the package contained condoms and a lot of them. Asuka recalled turning beetroot red at the implication, then she had gradually settled down as she confronted herself on the matter. She did like Shinji and hoped that the boy liked her in return, as she sat on her bed and started to brush her hair, she felt his gaze on her and smiled gently. How many years had she strove to have attention, even going so far as to throw herself at Kaji for said attention.

Now here she had Shinji's attention, the boy had a slightly far away look on his face as he gazed at her. She had packed away the condoms in her luggage, in Asuka's opinion they were a nuclear option and a little premature. She was still working her mind around her feelings, the realisation that she liked someone she had previously dismissed out of hand. Asuka paused in her brushing a small frown on her face, had she really though? She thought back to the first day they had met, her embarrassment at her wardrobe malfunction, her efforts to recover her dignity. She had been intensely curious about Shinji Ikari, who had achieved on his first attempt what it had taken her years to perfect. She recalled being almost drawn in by the boy's blue eyes, she had sensed the same pain that existed in herself echoed in this other individual. It had been that which had cooled her off, the idea that anyone might understand her pain aggravating Asuka. Yes, she had acted aloof toward the boy, however that had been more an attempt to protect herself, to continue nursing her own mental scars. Asuka resumed brushing her hair feeling so foolish, the last year she had scarcely thought about her own problems, she'd been too wrapped up in what had happened to Shinji.

Even as she thought about her mother, she felt a pronounced difference, the usual pang of self-pity was no longer there, instead replaced by a gentler longing. She wished things could have been different, she wished her mother had not been stricken with her illness. 'If wishes were horses that beggars could ride' Asuka mused to herself, Reddington was the one who had a way with phrases like that. Then there was getting closer to Shinji and finding out if the boy really did like her or not, there had to be something she could try to find out? Sure she had given him that massage using the sun lotion as a pretext, she smirked recalling her latest wardrobe malfunction one that had definitely caught the blushing boy's eye. An idea caught in Asuka's mind and she paused, she turned it over and over trying to find a fault with the concept, then smirking she stood up and relocated herself to a startled Shinji's bed. "Help me with this would you?" She enquired, injecting what she hoped was just enough imperiousness into her voice. The boy eyed the brush warily before taking it, and with her back to him she slid back deliberately against him. The brush began gently sliding through her hair and she hooded her eyes, Shinji's left hand slid around in front resting on her stomach. Asuka's eyes widened at the daring move but she said nothing, his thumb was stroking up and down in a slow soothing motion. Asuka felt herself shiver in pleasure, this felt pretty good.

It was the gentle stroking motion combined with the brushing that caused her to fully close her eyes, and when she opened them again it was morning. Asuka found herself laying on Shinji's bed, her head was resting against his chest where he slept. For the longest time she didn't move at all, he had one arm protectively around her and she studied his face. Composed in sleep and missing the usual anxieties he was she admitted cute, he was also as hard as a lump of diamond. Asuka snickered, the boy's body clearly had a damn mind of its own. Shaking her head she gently disentangled herself from him before prodding him in the side, "come on wake-up you pervert." Shinji let out a grunt before one eye opened a crack, "time is it?" he asked sleepily. "Time you were getting up, oh wait you already are!" Asuka laughed, Shinji sat up still not clued in and then noticed the problem. "Oh for gods sake!" Asuka sat in helpless mirth as the boy reprimanded his equipment, it was the funniest thing she had ever seen from him. He dragged himself into the bathroom emerging a short time later minus his boner, Asuka had sorted through his wardrobe and left him to get dressed as she showered. "Funny really." Shinji remarked as she passed, Asuka turned raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"A year ago you would have slapped me to the moon and back." Asuka paused, then leaning in pecked him on the cheek, "a year ago maybe, these days nothing you do surprises me." She turned leaving a startled Shinji touching where she had kissed him, a tiny goofy smile on his face. 'So I guess that's it then?' Asuka mused to herself as she turned on the water, as it cascaded down her body, she dwelled over what had happened last night. She had become so comfortable in Shinji's presence, that she'd fallen asleep in his arms. Asuka didn't consider herself to be the classic type, to fall at a man's feet with hearts in her eyes. She grinned as she stretched carefully, experiencing an odd giddy feeling, a part of her felt like singing save that was not her style. She would make Shinji work for it, he would need to stay on his toes from here on out. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around herself, outside Shinji had relocated to the veranda. Asuka dried off cautiously keeping him in her vision, the sun was beating down outside as she finished dressing and joined him. Shinji glanced up holding a pamphlet in one hand, "Think it's time we organised to go see that aquarium of theirs." Asuka sat down next to him, and the pair of them began planning the week ahead.

/

* * *

Shinji had grown somewhat accustomed to being surrounded by water, so much time spent in the pool had allowed for that. However, right now he was quite literally surrounded by water on all sides, and all that held it back was glass. It was scary and surreal both at the same time, he was sat in a hired wheelchair Misato pushing him around as Asuka darted about. He smiled, struggling to recall a time the girl had ever seemed so care free and excited. Ever since he had first known her, Asuka had put on an act, pretending to be something she was not, happy. Last night had been both the most incredible thing he had experienced and the most terrifying, the simple act of holding the sleeping girl in his arms had sent a sheer thrill through him. The ghost of that moment returning to him vividly and quickening his heartbeat, who would have thought something as simple as brushing her hair could be so soothing? Then of course there was that kiss, if that was not a signal of intent from Asuka then what on earth was? Still he would bide his time just to be sure, Shinji found he truly did not mind if Asuka chose to send him a few more signals. Shinji turned to peer into the aquarium and it's occupants, sharks of varying size swam within this vital conservation area.

Kaji walked besides Misato seeming to take it all in his stride, perhaps the man had already seen a shark or two in his life, but Shinji had not. Well unless you counted the sea angel of course, but where as that thing was a monstrous sin against nature, these sharks looked majestic but also dangerous. One of them approached the glass seeming to fix it's eyes upon him, Shinji gestured, Misato stopped a small amused smile on her face. Shark and human regarded one another, cold dead eyes seeming to stare into vibrant blue. Finally the shark turned swimming away and Shinji grinned, he had just bested a shark in a staring contest. Trailing behind them were Baz and Lizzie, Shinji could feel the older woman's gaze fixed on him, it made him uncomfortable. Shinji might not be the best at reading people, but he sensed she just might be scheming. A scheme which most likely involved him, and that was something that made him extra nervous. Reddington seemed to trust the woman despite her past, despite the fact she had faked her own death causing immense grief to his godfather. He tolerated Keen's presence for Reddington's sake, but he did not trust her one bit, she hadn't earned that privilege yet.

"come on what did you say to that shark to make it run?" Asuka demanded, having reached the end of the tunnel she had doubled back on herself. Shinji felt a sudden surge of mischief replying, "oh I simply threatened to have you thrown in if he didn't back off." Asuka turned bright red, normally a sure sign he had just crossed the line with the red head. "Hmph, I'd kick that sharks ass then feed you to his friends!" Shinji grunted looking down at himself, "but I'm all skin and bone, and I'd be sure to give them heartburn." Asuka snickered, behind her another shark had approached the glass. Smirking Shinji pointed behind the girl, Asuka turned and leapt backward with a startled cry. "Hey what do you know he likes you." Shinji grinned, Asuka gave him a look that clearly said he would somehow pay for that later. Shinji gave a mental shrug, he doubted she would beat him up or anything like that, more likely it would be something underhanded. They carried on reaching an area where they could feed some fish, the small Ray's came up to the side eagerly slurping. Shinji dropped his food in watching the fish gulp it hungrily, "hmm, who does this remind me of?" Shinji enquired airily, he received a gentle swat on his head from Misato.

"I didn't say anything!" Shinji protested while trying to stop himself from laughing, "You were thinking it though." Misato pouted. Shinji turned to Kaji a perfectly innocent expression on his face, "Did I say anything?" Kaji's lips were twitching and so he received a swat as well, Asuka shook her head at his antics. "Honestly you idiot!" She declared, "you know the fish have better table manners!" Asuka bolted before Misato could react, leaving Shinji biting his lower lip to stop himself laughing. Oh but there would be trouble when they got back to the hotel, Asuka was likely planning some revenge on him while Misato would be plotting against Asuka. Oddly the thought caused him to feel a thrill, a danger that didn't involve losing his life, well maybe. They caught up with Asuka at the penguin enclosure, and this thankfully distracted Misato. She snapped photo's of the various captive breeds, clearly planning to take them home to Pen-Pen. As he sat there watching the penguins potter about, a strange melancholy came over him. Shinji had seen his share of pre-impact wildlife documentaries, he knew these birds belonged in the wild. The wild the birds had known however no longer existed, this was their world now.

Just as he had been, the penguins had been displaced from what they had known, in fact given the breeding program most of them didn't even know that much. He felt Asuka's gaze on him but didn't look up, he didn't dare lest the dam broke. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was startled to realise it was Keen's, as if the woman had sensed his sudden shift in mood. "Come on, lets get something to eat." Elizabeth said, Shinji nodded wordlessly and allowed himself to be wheeled along. Who was he and where had he come from? The question suddenly piercing his mind demanding answers, an idea all be it a faint hope flickered. Perhaps the Task force could run his DNA through the system, it was risky but maybe it might get him the answers he so desperately wanted. As hard as it was, he forced his mind away from his problems, he needed to eat to keep his strength up. Asuka had booked them another lengthy session this afternoon. His legs continued to get stronger by the day, but long walks were still out of the question right at the moment. Food taken care of they visited the on-site shop, however most of the goods were in his opinion over produced rubbish. Misato did find a penguin hat that she liked, "oh I'm sure he wont attack that at all." Asuka grumped.

Like him the girls mood had shifted as well, he finally looked up and saw the concern etched on the red heads face. Shinji gave a little gesture of reassurance to indicate it had been a little emotional wobble, she nodded seeming genuinely relieved. Outside he abandoned his wheelchair and leaned on Asuka, the girl careful not to provide too much support. The sun warmed his face as he pulled out his shades, the van was parked fairly close to the entrance. They had barely gotten near their transport when it happened, a series of loud cracks split the air. Keen was in motion almost before he could blink, and Shinji found Baz bodily hauling him behind a nearby car. Asuka scooted down next to him her face pale, and Shinji wondered just how it was he had been found? The cracks split the air again and he saw Misato's shoulder sag in relief, "Just somebody's exhaust backfiring." His guardian groaned, Shinji let out a moan of irritation. He couldn't blame them for the overreaction, he had also thought it had been a gun being fired. Baz helped him back upright and they reached the van, Shinji glanced at Asuka with one eyebrow raised, his lips in a tight line. Something told him they would not be around here for more than a week.

/

* * *

"You're all probably wondering why I called this meeting." Reddington stated as he walked down one side of a long table, hands folded behind his back as he regarded those who had answered his summons. Seven faces were turned toward him, some of them with obvious nervousness. "Raymond, what's this all about?" Marvin Gerard enquired, Marvin was Reddington's lawyer a man he had ensured would be indebted to him. Marvin did not exude any nervousness as he peered at Raymond through his spectacles, the Harvard educated man had last seen Raymond six months ago. Then he had made alterations to Reddington's will, alterations that had by necessity been coded. "Somebody within this organisation leaked classified intelligence." "This intelligence related to a contact operation in Washington, this endangered the informant as well as the life of one of my people." At the head of the table Dembe stood stoic and intimidating, the younger man's gaze sweeping those sat at the table with intensity. "Who on earth would be dumb enough to do that, and why?" This from Gregory Buchannan, a slightly overweight man who bore his Texan origins with great pride, Gregory handled matters relating to properties Raymond owned, had done so for the last four years.

"Who is of course the question, why is also something of an issue." Raymond continued to speak as he paced, he had rented out this small restaurant in Washington for this gathering. It pained him to be absent from his sons side, but it seemed his people needed a reminder that he was still in charge. He had heard of the little scare they'd had, both amusement and sympathy had been his reaction. They might be on holiday there, but that did not mean they could completely let their guard down. "You may not be aware of this, but I have been granted one year's diplomatic immunity." He sensed as much as saw Marvin's eyebrows rise, "You managed to make a deal, with who?" Raymond felt his lips tug up in amusement. Normally he would keep information to himself, but on this occasion, he simply didn't have time to flush out whoever had betrayed him. "Nerv." Conversation broke out almost immediately amongst those gathered, "I was able to make a deal, one even more lucrative than my other arrangements." Raymond turned and let his gaze sweep the table, Dembe shifted his hand near his holster just in case. "Let me make it clear, if I discover who leaked that intelligence." He paused for dramatic effect.

"I wont bother with them myself, I'll simply hand the information to Nerv." "Who might I add also had a vested interest in the informants survival." Now they really were nervous, Raymond knew that they feared what he was capable of. Nerv on the other hand was a whole other ball game, the secretive organisation had many rumours of what they did to their enemies, most of them likely true. He took his seat at the head of the table, and this prearranged signal brought in the drinks and meals. Throughout the meal he watched all of them looking for any tell, yet if the traitor was here, he or she was hiding it well. They conducted other unrelated business, Raymond making sure to keep appraised of his operations. So much rested on him keeping control of his organisation, Shinji's safety and the dignity of a certain former Naval intelligence officer. As things wound down, he allowed his thoughts to drift, to let himself dream of what one day might be. Eventually he would be caught, despite all his efforts he would one day be brought in. He would of course represent himself, Marvin was still a wanted man and forced to remain in hiding. Yes one day he would have his day in court, and maybe, just maybe he could convince the jury of the truth.

His people filed out one by one, Marvin remained to discuss the exact nature of his deal. Raymond kept it simple, explaining that it entirely depended on his efforts to bring down a certain global terrorist. Marvin understood the need for discretion, he did not probe any further nor would Raymond have volunteered any additional information. He sat nursing a brandy lost in his thoughts, the weight of his actions over the years weighing down on his shoulders. Shoulders that had no choice but to be strong, to bear the weight of responsibility to a tainted legacy. Drink finished he gathered his coat and hat, Dembe had waited oh so patiently for him. "You believe they will take the warning?" The younger man enquired, Raymond let out a bark of amused laughter. "I doubt it somehow, but then again these types seldom ever do." Dembe nodded morosely, it always stung when someone chose to betray your trust. He had endured far more than his fair share of betrayals, and the answer had always had to be at the end of a gun barrel. They entered the car and he sat back, it was a long journey back to the hotel where his son was staying. However it was a case of needs must, as they pulled away neither man noticed the car and it's occupant pull out behind them.

* * *

AN: Next chapter is just being checked over as I post this, I may miss one or two grammar and spelling issues due to being my own checker. Having reanalysed the story and it's potential length, I have realised the story is going to be the equivalent of two books minimum. Due to advice I received I will have to break the story into two parts, though whether in this story or as a separate follow up I might need peoples thoughts on that.


	21. Chapter 21: Joy to Anger

**21**

 **Joy to Anger**

"There is a sacredness in tears. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues"

/

* * *

"Fore!" Asuka yelled as her golf ball sailed down the course, she adjusted her hat and watched as it dropped right into the bunker. "Scheiße!" Asuka hissed, next to her sitting on the golf cart observing Shinji cocked one eyebrow. It was amazing what nearly a week could do, he was for the most part back under his own steam. They had hit a local gym nearby the hotel, and Shinji had used the exercise bike to work his leg muscles into a frenzy of activity. He needed a crutch to get around with but that was a minor inconvenience, Asuka had worked wonders for him both mentally and physically. He could get around without feeling exhaustion constantly, finally he could say adios to the wheelchairs that had made him feel so useless and weak. He drew in a deep breath and held it for a few heartbeats, it felt good to him. Asuka settled into the seat and he set the cart moving, he had agreed to be her caddy for her upcoming contest with Reddington. His godfather had challenged the girl to a game of golf, a sly twinkle in his eye as he did so. Shinji suspected there was a catch to this challenge somewhere and had voiced as much to Asuka. Asuka being Asuka was never going to back down from a challenge, so here she was practicing.

The girl grumbled under her breath about her errant ball, "winds traveling to the left." Shinji casually pointed out. Asuka's gaze snapped up to the surrounding tree's watching the leaves, instead of snapping back at him she nodded making a mental note. They reached the bunker and she hopped out, today was ultra-tight denim shorts day it seemed. Shinji leaned on the steering wheel and gazed at Asuka's rear, she leaned forward as she positioned herself all but thrusting her rear out. Shinji hormones applauded the girl loudly and he didn't miss the small smirk on her face, she knew what he was up to and was playing to her audience. Their second night Asuka had slept in her own bed, but from night three she had abandoned it preferring his company. Shinji revelled in that simple little thing, holding the girl against him as she slept. His dreams were consumed with Asuka's presence, and at least twice he'd woken with a sticky problem. He suspected Misato had mentioned to the girl this might occur, as to his immense relief she didn't make too much of a fuss. She had simply gotten some paper towels and left him to clean up, Shinji had sighed the second time it happened, being a teenager could be really irritating sometimes.

If Ritsuko and the others were to be believed then he was stuck like this, "couldn't have waited until we turned eighteen, oh no that would have been too convenient." Shinji had groused loudly, Asuka nodding her head in agreement at his sentiment. Asuka hacked her ball back onto the course before clambering out of the bunker, Shinji guided the cart in so as not to be out of position. It had not all been smooth sailing here, Shinji had drawn unwanted attention from another slightly older girl. The brunette did not seem to take his indifference as anything other than a challenge, and Shinji was too polite to tell the girl to take a hike. Asuka on the other hand had been eyeballing the girl, a rival in a race the other girl had no place being. It was not that the brunette was unattractive, rather that Shinji was simply not interested in her at all. Shinji had made it plain to Asuka his disinterest in his would-be paramour, thankfully Asuka had taken him at face value. After all she got to snuggle up to him on a night time, and that seemed to keep the red head happy. She still groused at him from time to time and called him an idiot, or her new favourite of pervert, but for the most part both teens were content exploring their new routine.

They spent another hour out on the course before breaking for lunch, Shinji driving them back to the main building. The one thing that puzzled him was where had Reddington been, the man had after all said he needed the practice as well. Parking up he grabbed his crutch and helped Asuka turn in her gear, "so… burger?" Asuka asked him the red head smirking. Shinji blushed, the burgers had become his new favourite food and he suspected if not for his pool time he would have been putting on a little extra weight. Reaching the main lobby he spotted his god father who turned as he called out to him, "There you are where did you two vanish off to?" Shinji blinked glancing at Asuka, even Baz was looking somewhat irritated at them. "Golf practice, why weren't you out there?" Asuka declared hands firmly on her hips, Reddington's eyes flickered as he looked at them both. Dembe had started to laugh hands on his stomach while Baz shook his head, "Golf practice, you wanted a match with Asuka remember?" Shinji spoke up, the criminal reached back scratching the back of his head, was it Shinji's imagination or did the man look uncharacteristically sheepish? Then the proverbial penny dropped, and Shinji let out a groan, "You meant miniature golf, didn't you?"

Asuka's eyes had gone wide and Shinji saw a look there he had not seen for a while, the girl had murder in mind. "Of all the idiotic stupid things, mein Gott I can see where he gets it from!" Asuka froze expression suddenly switching from anger to alarm, Shinji didn't miss the look of irritation that flickered across Reddington's face. "Huh? What are you on about?" However Asuka looked utterly crestfallen, Shinji's gaze snapped from Reddington to Asuka then back. "Red? What does Asuka mean by where I get it from?" The criminal finally seemed to snap out of his spell, there was a slowly gathering audience and he had never seen Asuka so distressed as now. "Well I suppose today is as good as any, but not here." The man crossed over and rested a hand on Asuka's shoulder, "I… I'm sorry I…" Shinji was floored, what did Asuka know that was causing her to act like this? "It was going to happen sooner or later, fortunately I've had that chat with Katsuragi." Asuka nodded but his words didn't seem to lift her spirits, and she kept her head down as they headed back up to their room. Shinji could feel tension in the air as they rode the elevator, and his brain was spinning a mile a minute as they reached the apartments living room.

'Where he gets it?' Shinji blinked as he passed through the doorway, surely Asuka couldn't mean that Reddington was related to him? Maybe she thought the man had been rubbing off on him, yet if that was it her reaction simply didn't fit. He sat on the couch, Asuka slid in next to him her gaze apologetic but this time to him. Shinji carefully reached out and touched her hand, as Reddington pulled up a seat in front of them both. Shinji felt a surge of irritation flicker through him, "so, who's dying here?" he snarked irritably. Reddington paused raising one eyebrow in annoyance of his own, Shinji raised his hand in apology. "You asked who you were, when Gendo told you that you were not his son." Shinji nodded feeling a sudden certainty steel over him, he felt anxious yet excited all at the same time. "Are you and I… related? Are you my f-father?" The words slipped out before he could stop himself, next to him Asuka squeezed his hand. Reddington removed his hat nodding his head before replying, "yes." Shinji sat back letting his mind process this simple one-word confirmation, "why not simply tell me from the beginning?" Reddington scratched his cheek a wry smile on his face, "Because I was never supposed to be involved in your life, I was only to reach out to you if all else failed. Gendo Ikari was supposed to raise you, that had been Yui's intent."

So his mother had put faith in the man she loved, she had kept Reddington on the reserves bench to use the baseball analogy. Emotion, raw and hot overwhelmed him. Tears crept down his face as he sat there, tears for the life he had never known, tears for the strange sense of liberation he felt. Gendo Ikari had never been a father to him save when it suited him, "Did he know?" Shinji asked his voice breaking. Reddington shook his head slowly, "No, he may have suspected, but I chose not to enlighten him." Yet Asuka had somehow found out, "I wanted to know, wonder girl suspected something. Before I agreed to coming out here, I… wanted to know." Shinji ran a tongue across his lips, by rights he should be furious with the girl for keeping secrets from him. "I swore her to secrecy, but it was Asuka who persuaded me you deserved the truth." Shinji sat his gaze fixed on the floor, his mind spinning over this revelation. He was if Reddington was telling the truth, the son of one of the most wanted men in the world. Yet Reddington had protected him and nurtured him, encouraged him and provided advice when he had needed it. Gendo Ikari had done none of those things, "If you need me to walk away I will." Reddington finally spoke, Shinji's gaze snapped up to the man and he saw uncertainty his gaze.

Rejection, Raymond Reddington the concierge of crime was scared of being rejected by him. Shinji had a unique perspective when it came to rejection, he had suffered it himself. Shinji knew in his heart that he could not and would not turn away from Reddington, even though the name brought with it danger. Reddington had enemies as did Shinji himself, and as a Reddington he would now have to confront those dangers. 'Reddington is so intelligent, and my mother was a scientist' The thought skittered across the surface as he fought his emotions into submission, and at the same time wondered at his own potential. He suddenly wanted to learn the lessons this man had to impart, to gain wisdom and grow. No, he would not turn his back on Reddington, any more than he could now turn his back on Asuka. Shinji had risen to his feet slowly pacing as he thought, both Asuka and Reddington watched him warily. The first thing he would have to do was forget the past, what was done was done and he would hold no regrets. Taking a breath he approached Reddington, the man had stood up hands folded behind his back. Then he slid his arms around the man, "I don't want you to walk away, you're my family, and family don't run out on each other."

He felt Reddington's arms encircle him, the embrace of a father Shinji had not known he'd had. Asuka let out a chuckle wiping at her eyes, "You two really are stupid." They returned her laugh, both of them admitting that perhaps yes, they were a pair of idiots. As they returned down stairs Asuka was firmly attached to Shinji's arm, the red head seemed relieved that things had ended as well as they had. Misato and Kaji were waiting in the foyer concern etched on his guardian's face. Shinji gave her a hug letting her know he was all right, Keen who was also waiting raised an eyebrow questioningly at Reddington. Shinji knew the danger that now came with his name, the same danger that had found him in Anslo Garrick. "I needed some advice, you know… girl advice." Shinji stated flicking his gaze to Asuka, he smirked as the red head blushed with a tiny smile on her face. "Come on let's eat, I'm starving!" Reddington declared, and together the group moved toward the food court. Behind him he failed to see the look of suspicion on Keen's face, her eyes tracing back and forth between Shinji and his father. A highly intelligent mind now working on a new puzzle, none of their little group, Keen included could appreciate or understand the storm that was heading their way.

/

* * *

"We'll be heading to New York after here." Reddington spoke carefully, Asuka nodded her head minigolfer club in hand. Their group had broken up into pairs, Shinji and Asuka would take on Reddington and Keen. Baz and Dembe would tackle Misato and Kaji, one would keep score while the other putted. Asuka felt a strange sense of elation, however unintentional it had been she had united a family. She could see already that Shinji was walking a little straighter, his head had often had this habit of looking at the ground. Now though his head was held high almost defiantly, Asuka smirked as she contemplated this new creature, one she had helped set loose. Reddington took his shot almost landing a hole in one, Asuka whistled in false appreciation, the man held his hands up in mock despair as he took his second shot. "New York huh?" Shinji mused aloud as he marked the score sheet for his father, "They still have that statue?" Keen nodded before replying, "They had to rebuild her after second impact, but she's back where she belongs." Asuka nodded as she lined up her shot, it would be nice to see these places before they started their hunt in earnest. Her ball sailed straight and true, and Asuka laughed as Reddington let out a despairing moan.

"I could have warned you, Asuka takes competition very seriously." Shinji said sagely, there was a twinkle of mischief in the boy's eyes. Any number of outcomes could have resulted from Shinji learning the truth. He could have ran terrified from the hotel, well… hobbled terrified from the hotel. He hadn't, and Asuka suspected she knew exactly what was going through his mind. His whole life had been a struggle with belonging, a struggle to find acceptance and a family to show him love. Reddington was many things to many people, a traitor to his country for one. Yet the man had steered a steady and true course when it came to Shinji, and Shinji was rewarding that by accepting his new position in life. If Reddington's criminal past remotely phased Shinji he did not show it, instead now viewing the world through the lenses of his sun glasses. Asuka would have paid good money to be able to read the boy's mind, he seemed suddenly so very clear and purposeful. They moved on through the course, Reddington scoring the occasional one shot. Keen kept stride with them keeping Asuka's score, yet the red head noted how the woman seemed focused on Shinji. "Trilby!" The boy suddenly declared loudly snapping his fingers, they all looked at him Reddington's expression one of thoughtfulness.

"Yes, actually I think that might just suit you as well." The concierge finally said smiling broadly, "Every man has to have his own style." Shinji said clearly proud of himself, Asuka sighed adjusting her simple red cap. Shinji had been wrestling with finding a style of hat to wear, now it seemed his mind had gravitated to a particular style. Asuka considered that as she lined up her next shot, Shinji stepped closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Stetson for you, bet you would look awesome." Asuka paused picturing herself in a Stetson cowboy hat, a slow grin split her lips at the idea, she could definitely pull that one off! Smirking she resumed her put, a new sense of adventure was tugging at her now, an adventure with the new Shinji Ikari. No, not Shinji Ikari, not anymore. The boy was a Reddington now, with everything that came from that. Still gentle and still an occasional idiot, he was however now bursting at the seams with new possibility. That excited Asuka and yet also scared her, as her ball finally found the hole, she realised she was all too distracted. "Idiot! I'll stick this club up your ass!" Asuka rounded on the boy, Shinji was whistling all to innocently. Reddington chuckled as he went to take his put, it was now that Keen coughed loudly.

The ball went askew causing Reddington to glower at the woman, Asuka grinned giving the woman a thumbs up. "So, New York, then what?" Shinji probed, Reddington finished his second put before turning. "Then we reunite with the task force, then we find Grey." Reddington informed them, Asuka frowned cocking her head as she mentally ran over her geography lessons. "Wouldn't that mean doubling back on ourselves though? Seems a bit wasteful." Shinji glanced between the pair then smirked, Asuka paused before realising what the man had meant. "You mean they'll meet us in New York of course." Asuka suddenly felt as though she was off the pace, she had thought he meant for them to then go to Washington DC. "We still need a lead on Grey though." Keen pointed out, Reddington nodded once more informing her he had already contacted a tracker. "Glen will gather information for me, at least I hope he will." Asuka found herself wondering who this Glen was, she imagined a native American using skills honed over his life, tracking his target through the wilderness with a dog at his side. Shinji had stopped keeping pace with them and she turned, the boy had a distant expression on his face.

Asuka crossed the distance between them passing Reddington as she did so, she heard another crack sound and was about to address it when white hot pain flared in her side. Asuka didn't remember falling over, more she had felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her. Blinking she tried to sit up when all hell broke loose, gunshots echoed across the mini golf range. Reddington and Keen were shooting at someone or something she wasn't sure, all she knew was that she had a throbbing pain in her side. Shinji dropped down next to her as she reached around to touch where it hurt, and she froze at the feeling of wet warmth. Her hand came away covered in blood and she blinked, "I… I think I've been shot?" Shinji's eyes widened, "Asuka's been hit!" Reddington turned suddenly, and Asuka saw the concern suddenly all to clearly on the mans face. More shots, this time coming from where Kaji and Misato had been playing. "What do I do?" Shinji asked desperately, and Asuka could feel his panic starting to infect her. "Stay calm, keep pressure on the wound." Keen spoke firmly, and Asuka hissed as Shinji tore off a strip of his shirt and pressed it to her side. Shock was starting to set in as Reddington spoke on his phone, she felt herself starting to shake.

The gunshots finally ceased, and she was aware of being scooped up in Kaji's arms, "I wait my whole life for this, and it happens now?" Asuka joked her voice shaking, her teeth started to chatter even though she didn't feel cold. "She's going into shock, we need to get her to a hospital!" Misato stated her tone laced with concern despite her evident effort to hide it, "no hospitals, it might give our position away!" Dembe responded, they were moving and despite her awareness becoming fuzzy Asuka tried to see if they had gotten her shooter. There was no sign of anyone dead on the ground, though in the distance she could faintly hear police sirens. Her heart suddenly seemed to be going a mile a minute, and Asuka was convinced it was trying to exit her chest. She felt numbness spreading up her extremities and began to panic, "Asuka slow your breathing your hyperventilating!" Asuka forced herself to slow her breathing, "I don't want to die damnit!" She whimpered, and for once she didn't care who saw how scared she was. They reached one of the vans and Shinji clambered in ahead, Asuka nestled into the boys arms. Her gaze met Shinji's as the door slammed shut and she flinched, she saw her own fear and shock mirrored back at her, but more than that she saw a deep and building anger in the boys eyes.

* * *

AN: Some of you may note I have used this particular plot point before, originally it was Reddington taking the bullet instead of Asuka. However, after some careful thought on the matter I decided to change that. It was always likely going to take a big hit to start Shinji down his new path, though he still has a ways to go.


End file.
